All I Need
by violet167
Summary: Takumi and Misaki used to date until his grandfather broke them apart. Now he's the CEO of the largest company in all of Asia. What happens when he meets her after all these years but she's not the same girl she used to be years ago. What if she wanted revenge against the walker family?
1. Chapter 1

**[EDITED]**

 _ **A/N: Hi guys. This is my new story 'All I Need'. I hope you guys enjoy it and I would like it if you could tell me whether to continue or not.**_

* * *

 _ **-Chapter 1-**_

 _Flashback_

"T _akumi I have something to-"_

" _I'm sorry Misaki but we can't be together anymore, I realise that I can't associate myself with people like you, it will only drag down my plans for the future being with someone like you."_

" _W-What!?" Misaki exclaimed not understanding the words coming out of her boyfriends mouth._

" _Goodbye Ayuzawa, Let's not see each other anymore."_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

A hand reached across from their bed and turned off the alarm that went off. Once the alarm was off, a young blonde male who laid alone on his couch ran his left hand through his messy hair. Why on earth was he thinking about something like that now? He had made up his mind that he would forget about everything that happened in the past.

He got up off the couch and reached for the remote laying on the coffee table before him. He turned on the television to hear yet another boring broadcast about him.

" _Business tycoon Takumi Walker has definitely been in the eyes of many young ladies who are trying their best to catch the attention of the young bachelor," Person # 1 said looking towards the camera's._

 _Person # 2 nodded their head in agreement before they began to speak. "Yes, as some may know, it had seemed that even Miss Umi of Umi cosmetics, had tried her luck with him but was immediately rejected. I was not expecting that hahaha"._

 _Person # 1 laughed along with their co- worker. "I agree, but to me it seems that all hopes may not be lost since at some point in time he will have to settle down with someone to produce an heir to take over the business. The only question is, who will this lucky young lady be?"_

" _Yes, she will be the envy of every girl but in other news," Person # 2 continued looking down at a sheet in front of them. "It has been known that the new company Gold partners Inc., has been rapidly making it's way up to the top in the business world, very close behind Walker Inc. . No one knows who the Ceo of this company is because they have yet to show their face but rumor has it that there will be a huge gathering where they will finally show themselves. Whatever happens Star News entertainment will keep you posted."_

The said blonde male sitting on his couch, also known as Takumi walker, turned off the television. It was true that he hasn't been dating anyone, probably just had a few flings but they were nothing serious. To him, he could've settled down by now if it wasn't for his grandfather. But that wasn't the biggest problem right now, this new company Gold partners was. It had been catching up to Walker Inc. sales and even stealing some of their deals with other companies. His grandfather had set up a meeting between both companies today to see if they could collab in some way.

This was all of course because his grandfather found this company as a threat to him and the Walker company. Takumi remember him saying, ' _keep your friends close and your enemies closer',_ so typical of his grandfather.

Takumi got off the couch to get ready for his meeting with this company Gold partners along with his grandfather and ' _brother'_ Gerald. He walked back moments later with a dark blue suit on with a white shirt on the inside. One could really tell why he was such a hot topic among many ladies. He was a very handsome fit man, with broad shoulders and of course it wasn't hard to tell that he had the perfect abs. He had his blonde hair gelled back, so it showed off his english- japanese looks and rare emerald eyes.

Takumi grabbed his car keys and headed out of his penthouse apartment to go meet his grandfather and Gerald first. As he went down the elevator, he decided to go straight to the parking lot himself, rather than getting valet service because he knew reporters would be in the lobby waiting for him. Once he had arrived in the parking lot, he signalled for his white Lamborghini gallardo and walked over to it, opening the door and then settled himself on the inside.

The engine roared as it came to life. Takumi stepped lightly on the gas pedal and drove the car from it's parking spot and out of the the parking lot. It takes approximately thirty minutes to get from his penthouse to Walker Inc. but not wanting to meet with his grandfather so early he got there forty-five minutes later.

He parked his car in his usual spot and walked around to the front of the building. As in walked inside, he was greeted by the staff and other businessmen there. If only they knew how much he didn't wanted to be there. Takumi headed straight to his office where he knew they would be waiting for him.

He got into an elevator, thinking about another day inside the Walker company. The elevator stopped at his floor and he walked out then headed right for his office. As soon as he opened his office door he saw his grandfather and Gerald sitting on one of his couches.

"You're late." His grandfather said gritting his teeth. When would Takumi come close to doing something right?

"There was a lot of traffi-"

"Ridiculous, I don't even have time to argue with you since we would be late for our meeting. I have a limo awaiting us, let's go." His grandfather ordered, standing and walking out the office not saying another word.

"Why do you keep making him mad." His brother Gerald asked.

"Why should you care." Takumi answered then walked away not wanting to hear anything else from his older brother. Why should he care for him now after all these years.

Gerald sighed and followed after his brother and grandfather.

In the limo….

"I'm guessing you saw the news this morning, I expect you to find someone who can become your wife and produce the next heir soon." His grandfather stated glaring at Takumi.

Takumi didn't answer him which upset his grandfather but he didn't continue the conversation any longer since he knew he would get Takumi to comply with his wishes.

"We're here." The driver announced.

Takumi lowered down his window and looked out at the company before him. Even though he hated his grandfather, he still carried out his job as the CEO to the fullest since he respects the staff at Walker Inc.. Hopefully they would be able to collab with Gold partners so the company wouldn't be in chaos trying to compete with another company.

He got out the limo followed by his brother and grandfather. They were guided by a staff member of Gold partners, who led them to a waiting room until the Ceo was ready.

"I wonder who this person is?" Gerald question looking around the room. The place wasn't too fancy looking.

"I don't care who they are but I want them to know that if they think they can steal our sales and we'll sit tight and let that happen then they've got another thing coming." Their grandfather said while Takumi remained emotionless.

Two minutes later, the staff member came back and apologised for the delay. She lead them to the meeting room and opened the door for them. As all three of them entered, they saw someone backing them at the end of the table. The staff member announced them and left.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ceo of Gold partners." Their grandfather Richard said with a fake smile on his face.

The chair slowly turned around and all three of the people standing in the room looked surprised.

"It's nice to meet all of you again too."

Takumi was completely shocked to see someone he never thought he see in his life again. ' _Misaki, why are you…...'_ He thought staring at her.

"Have a seat gentlemen." Misaki said smiling.

* * *

 _ **A/N:That's the end of this first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, I plan to take you guys on one hell of a ride. This chapter is short but the rest will be longer, I promise. Please review your thoughts on this chapter so I can know what you think of this first chapter.**_

 _ **Until next time~ Violet**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, I'm back with the new chapter. I will definitely continue this story, so be prepared for what's about to come :). Also if you guys haven't, you can check out my collaboration story with IamGio called ' Love will find a way'.**_

" Have a seat gentlemen," Misaki said smiling.

" What kind of joke is this meant to be. What the hell are you doing here?" Richard yelled slamming his fist on the table before him. If someone thought that it would be funny to bring her in like this, then they were wrong. " Where's the CEO of this company."

" Well I'm the only one here, so the CEO must be me right," She said. In honest truth, Misaki had to mentally prepared herself to deal with Richard and his antics, which is why they had to wait before.

" Do you think I'm stupid, you being a CEO ha….. now that's just ridiculous," Richard answered glaring at her, trying to intimidate her but Misaki just remained with a care-free type of expression on her face.

" I'm telling you that I am the CEO and let me tell you, I have better things to do than sit here and argue with you, so you better believe it or leave it," Misaki countered also glaring at Richard to show that he had no effect on her. " Now let's hear what you wanted to do with my company."

Gerald finally returning to full composure, decided to speak. " Wait, first tell us how on earth are you the CEO!"

Misaki sighed and look up at Gerald. She noticed Takumi next to his brother watching her every move, so she tried to avoid his gaze and focus only on Gerald. " That has nothing to do with what you came here for, plus I don't think you have the right to know about my private life."

" We have a God damm right to know whatever we want!" Richard interrupted.

" No you don't," Misaki answered. "Are you gonna talk about this collaboration plan of yours or not."

" We're not moving until we find out what we want to know," Gerald said sitting down in a chair followed by his grandfather, while Takumi continued to stand up.

" I bet I can change that," Misaki smirked and they all knew what she was meaning.

" No way are you going to kick us out," Gerald argued.

 **Five minutes later….**

" I can't believe that girl kicked us out. Gerald how the hell did she become the CEO of Gold Partners," Richard asked looking at his grandson.

" I'm just as lost as you are grandfather. I'll have to do an investigation about this," Gerald said looking over at his grandfather.

" Yes, put all the best men you have on it and about that plan to collaborate with Gold partners...get Takumi to convince her to do it. Them having to use to date may be an advantage," Richard thought out loud.

Gerald thought for a moment. " But isn't it a disadvantage too since Takumi might still have feelings for her?"

Richard just laughed. " He better not if he knows what's good for him. I'm going to make her wish she stayed where she belonged before. Does she think she can gain a little status and talk like she's one of us….she must be as delusional as I thought."

" What a sudden turn of events," Gerald said smirking. " Let's see how long you can last Ayuzawa."

 **Gold Partners Inc.**

Takumi stayed behind since apparently he had something to talk to Misaki about. She allowed him to speak with her for a minimum amount of time, which lead to them sitting face to face, in the same room, not saying anything to each other.

" What did you want to say Takumi," Misaki asked. It took her some confidence to call him by his name.

" You really have changed huh, back then you wouldn't have called me by my name so easily," Takumi sighed.

" It's been a long time, so of course I have changed over the past five years."

" Where were you, how have you been?" Takumi asked.

" Is this what you wanted to talk to me about, I'm good so let's just end it there. Don't try to suddenly care about how I feel now," Misaki yelled. It was really frustrating being in this room alone with Takumi, there were so many things she had to say to him but now wasn't the time.

" Misaki I'm sorry about what happened in the past but can we please just forget about that for a moment?"

" Oh don't worry, it's just like you said that it happened in the past and you know what, I forgot about you and I," Misaki admitted. She came to far to allow feelings from the past stop her from what she wanted to accomplish.

Takumi sighed and looked down at his phone that had recently buzzed, then looked back at Misaki. " About earlier I apologise about my grandfather but we would like to continue the plan of collaborating with your company. Would you be able to come by tomorrow morning at nine?"

Misaki nodded and extended her hand for him to shake. " Yes, thank you and I guess that I'll see you all again tomorrow."

Takumi stood up and shook her hand. " Make sure you come to Walker Inc. prepared," He adding before leaving the room. Takumi knew his grandfather would be up to something, with him suddenly continuing the collaboration project without hesitation.

Misaki sat there bewildered for a moment but then smiled to herself. " You have no idea how prepared I am."

Moments later, the door for the meeting room opened to reveal a very tall brunette man. It was Kou, Misaki's secretary. He was a very kind yet strong-willed man ,who liked to charge of every situation and that's why Misaki hired him. To her, he had the determination she wanted to be in someone who worked under her.

" So you called security on them, I wasn't expecting that," Kou stated resting up on the table.

Misaki sighed. " I wasn't expecting that either and now that I think about it, I should have done it myself."

" So what did you and lover boy had to speak about?" Kou asked with a smile on his face.

Misaki rested her head in her palms. "Aahh, he wanted to ask how I was."

Kou was confused for a moment. " So what's wrong with that?"

" I almost lost myself for a moment around him," She admitted still resting her head in her palms.

" Misaki Ayuzawa, you listen to me," Kou yelled slamming a document he had in his hands on the table, surprising Misaki.

" Are you crazy-"

" Slightly," He answered. " Now repeat after me, my name is Misaki Ayuzawa and nothing gets in my way."

" Why do I have to-"

" Just do it," Kou ordered. Sometimes she wondered who was really the boss.

" My name is Misaki Ayuzawa and nothing gets in my way."

" I have worked hard to get where I am," Kou continued.

" I have worked hard to get where I am."

" I am a fierce woman you scares the shit out of people."

" I am a fierce woman you scares the sh- wait what, Kou you idiot go and do your job before I murder you," Misaki warned giving him a death glare.

Kou sighed. " You see, you just scared the hell out of me," He mumbled leaving the room.

Misaki shook her head smiling. She ran a hand through her hair. ' _It's about to get hectic. You made a big mistake taking me into your company Richard.'_

 **Back at Takumi's office…**

Takumi slowly walked into his office, thinking about meeting Misaki again. He couldn't believe she was here again and better yet, she owned a company. He sat down on the chair in front of his desk and went into his top drawer, pulling out an old picture.

Was history giving him a second chance at love with Misaki again?

He looked at the picture of both him and Misaki. They had taken it after he won a contest at the maid latte she used to work at.

" You forgot about us," He said looking at the picture. " I don't think I can do the same."

 **The end of this chapter. I can't wait for Misaki to start her plans for Walker Inc. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully the next update will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I have to work on my other story, 'Love will find a way' also, Plus I had some debating to do at school which took up my time. I want to thank all those who read and continued to follow this story, those who favourite it and to all those who are now reading it for the first time, Welcome!:)**_

 **The next day…**

Misaki's driver opened the door for her to step out right in front of Walker Inc. She got out the car and allowed her driver to go park the car to wait until she was finished with her business at Walker Inc. Misaki stared at the building she once hated in the past. So many terrible memories she had here along with the times she visited their mansion. Five years ago, she swore to herself that she would never step foot near any place that had some connection to the Walker family but that was a different story.

Misaki took one deep breath, mentally preparing herself for any surprises that would happen while she was on the inside of Walker Inc. She began to walk up to the building and entered through the doors that automatically opened up for her. She took a look inside and realised that a few things may have changed over the years.

She looked over to her right and saw a woman sitting behind a desk dressed in security clothes. The woman waved for her to come over and get her ID card to walk around the business with.

"What business do you have here?" The security woman asked pulling out some papers from behind her desk.

"I'm here to deal with a collab project for Walker Inc and Gold partners," Misaki said while taking a few papers from the lady.

"Please fill out that form for security measures ma'am," The lady stated. Misaki nodded and filled out the form.

Misaki took her ID from the guard and proceeded to try and find where she was suppose to go to. She got directions from the guard but along the way she got lost and didn't want to head back. She took the elevator like she was told to and she came upon the right floor, so where the hell was the office she had to go to?

She finally found an open floor which had many men and women at work behind their desks. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask someone from here where she had to go, so she walked towards a man who didn't even seem to notice her.

Misaki cleared her throat to try and get his attention. The man looked up from his desk and was stunned to see Misaki standing in front his desk. She looked like a Goddess. She was absolutely beautiful.

"H-How c-can-uhmmm…"He tried to speak but his nerves got the best of him.

Misaki smiled warmly at him. "I would like to know how do I get to the Ceo's office please."

By now she had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Males were amazed by her looks, females with eyes of envy and who could blame them. Misaki had really changed over the years. She had shoulder length hair which made her look more mature. Her eyes seemed like they were pulling you to her….almost like you were you falling into a trance. And her body had curves in all the right places.

Misaki was starting to get impatient not getting any service from the workers. "How can I find the Ceo's office," She repeated.

"I can show you the way sweetie," A voice stated behind her. She finally thought she was getting some help until she turned around to see a man who seemed in his late forties checking her out.

Misaki tried to be completely professional and not try to beat the crap out of him for staring at her in such a way that it made her skin crawl. "Then can you take me to his office?" She asked holding in her anger.

"Give me your number and I will," He mocked licking his lips while still staring at her.

"Sorry but no...I'm just here for business," She said with a fake smile.

The man grinned. "Then how about we leave, then I can change business to pleasure."

Misaki bit her bottom lip so much, she felt like it would bruise any moment now. ' _One punch will do it, just one. Come on you have bail money….but then again why waste your money on this excuse of a man,'_ She thought.

The man was about to grab her when someone came out of nowhere. She saw that Takumi was the one who had stopped the man his tracks.

"Excuse me Mr. George but aren't you late for a meeting with your wife," Takumi said pulling the so-called man Mr. George away from Misaki.

Mr. George cleared his throat and fixed his coat. "And I will be going now Mr. Walker," He answered, then rushed off towards the exit.

Misaki was glad that conversation was stopped before something really bad happened.

Takumi looked around at his staff and noticed that all of the male staff eyes were directed solely towards Misaki. He clenched his fist. What on earth was he paying these guys to do? To sit around and stare at his woman? She hadn't seemed to accept that yet, but he was determined to return things between them as they once were.

He glared towards every male staff, who were looking at Misaki and warned them. "Everyone back to work or else…"

Soon everyone was back to work trying not to anger their Ceo. Misaki was truly amazed by how intimidating Takumi was to others. In a strange way, she could see that he had also changed over the years.

"Should we head to my office now?" Takumi questioned earning a nod from Misaki.

They both headed towards his office, which looked like it would have been easy to find for anyone but it was not. Takumi opened the door for Misaki, who walk in gracefully followed by Takumi who shut the door.

"Have a seat," He guided as he pointed to a chair which looked extremely comfortable. They sat face to face, staring at each other awkwardly in silence at each other.

"Do you know how hard it was to try and find you," Takumi spoke first, examining her. She had really change over the years. ' _Changed a lot indeed,'_ He thought when his eyes came across her chest area.

"My eyes are up here pervert and secondly it couldn't have been hard," She answered, resting her bag to hide her chest from his eyes.

"Why are you hiding from me?...that's something I have seen many times-well now it might have upgraded to a new siz-"

 _Whack!_

Misaki threw her bag towards his face and hit the target with a good force. "Focus on why I am here before one of us takes their last breath of life in here today," She growled.

"Ok, ok...now let's talk about-"

 _Bam!_ The office doors flew opened. "What now," Misaki muttered under her breathe.

"Takumi- Oh I see that Misaki's here," Richard said walking into the room followed by Gerald and Cedric. Misaki knew that something was definitely up.

"We have something to discuss with Takumi, so Cedric here will take you to my grandfather's office,"Gerald explained.

Misaki didn't care to ask any questions or protest, and just left the office following Cedric.

"So what did you want to talk with me about," Takumi stated once Misaki was gone.

"Nothing, now don't ask questions and just sit there quietly," Gerald ordered.

That only made Takumi concern for Misaki. What on earth are they planning?

 **Richard's office….**

Misaki was left alone by Cedric in Richard's office. Misaki felt conscious of everything from the pencils up to the AC in the room. She felt like he had something planned in here to kill her. She got up from her seat to examine the details of the room.

She was leaning over to read a fancy quote at the bottom of a photo, when she accidently knocked over a box filled with many documents. She hurried to pick them up before anyone came in and thought that she was snooping but a document caught her eye.

"Newest product line.." She read out loud. Gold partners had always came to fact that Walker Inc., might have been sneaking in illegal ingredients for their products and now was there chance to find out.

She opened the document and read the outlines to find out that they were indeed illegal ingredients involved. She grabbed for her cellphone to inform Kou but stopped in her tracks.

"Why would they make it so easy for me to find this?" She said to herself. Something was strange about this. "They put me in here thinking I would snoop around didn't they, then I would go back and use this against them…...no, no, no there's something much more than that but what is it?"

She stared at the document once more. "Could it be they knew I would realise that it was fake?...But what's the purpose of that since I wouldn't care about fake illegal ingredients," She concluded and that's when she got it. "I wouldn't focus on their products anymore since I might think it's just another fake and that'll give them the opportunity to use them when I'm off their tracks," She added.

Misaki couldn't help but laugh to herself. The Walker's really were something. She put back the files in the box, and proceeded to get her stuff to go find Richard and Gerald who obviously planned this.

She opened the door and was met by Cedric.

"They haven't called back for you yet," Cedric announced glaring at the rude girl standing before him.

"No but I'm ready for them," Misaki answered.

"I won't-"

"Correction, I think you will," She warned. She said it in such a fierce way, that it made Cedric for the first time in his life, was shaken by someone.

Cedric had to back down on this one. He stepped aside to let her past and watch her walk off. Just now, in her eyes he saw determination that showed she wasn't having nothing other than her way. Maybe this girl the Walker's had ruin, might really be a threat to them.

 **Takumi's office**

Misaki swung open the door and saw surprise looks from all three of the men sitting in the room.

"How?...Didn't Cedric say we weren't ready-"

"Listen to me here old man, I'll be the one doing the talking," She ordered in a serious tone. None of them in that room dared to speak. "Making a fake product, is that the best you can do? Maybe I'm shocked since I was expecting a little less from you, but that plan was incredibly stupid."

"Did you just call the duke of Ranchester stupid?" Gerald asked furious.

"No, I called his plan stupid and there's a difference," Misaki stated as a matter of fact.

"What the hell do you want to accomplish becoming a Ceo and showing yourself to us again, you lowly commoner," Richard hissed.

"What I want huh…...What I want is to repay you a debt for what you did to me, a night five years ago,"Misaki gritted her teeth saying each word. She will never forget the events of that night. "And I won't stop until you felt what I felt, even if it means running you into the ground," She said in a calm voice.

"Why don't you plan for that instead," She said before leaving them to think about her words, especially Takumi who had no idea what was happening.

' _What the hell happened five years ago to her,'_ He thought staring at his grandfather and brother.

 _ **The end of this chapter. I'm guessing this one was a little bit longer, well it's a start. What happened to Misaki five years ago? Leave your opinions in your review. Updates will be back to every week so no more long waiting. Until then~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, the new chapter is here and you know what?...let's just go straight into it :)...Also thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. This is just part one of her party, I decided to make it into two chapters instead of one long one.**_

Misaki was in a complete mess since she had her opening party to get ready for. It is the night she will finally show the world, who the Ceo of Gold partners was. This was a huge step for the company.

She hadn't been to Walker Inc. since the little trick they had pulled. Misaki could care less how the project with them went, it was only that she had some plans to use while she was inside their company. But she would rather let those plans go than let herself become mentally ill having to deal with Richard. How could one old man near his deathbed be so infuriating?

Misaki sighed as she continued to listen to Kou explain the details of the party. There was so much work to be done but hopefully it will all be a huge success.

"Misaki….Misaki," Kou repeated bringing her out of her thoughts. "Were you listening?"

Misaki looked up at him sympathetically. "Sorry, my mind drifted to somewhere else, what were you saying again?"She apologised.

"I just got a message from the secretary of Walker Inc saying they will be here to meet with us soon," He explained.

Misaki spun her chair round and round thinking about the current situation. "Let them up but we're cancelling this project with them…"

Kou looked bewildered at Misaki for a moment. "Why?"

"Richard isn't gonna let me go about that company so easily, he's always going to have an eye on me, so why not take matters into my own hands," She concluded smiling towards Kou with a devious look.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning as soon as I am finally introduced to the public, I'll begin to tear apart Walker Inc bit by bit," She continued.

"Then why don't we cancel the project now rather than having them come all the way here?" Kou questioned with a confused look on his face.

Misaki began to massage her temple as she spoke. "Because for once in my life, I am extremely tired from all this planning and it wouldn't hurt to have two seconds of entertainment, would it?"

"Do you know that you are slightly evil and…" He paused for a moment.

"And what?" Misaki urged.

"And it kinds of turns me on…"He continued laughing until Misaki glared at him. "Ok, I'll be shutting up now and I'll go check and see when the Walkers arrive to escort them myself."

"Yes, you do that," Misaki said still glaring at him. She watched as he hurried to get out of her office.

 **Fifteen minutes later…**

"Miss Ayuzawa, the Walkers have arrived," Kou announced in such a professional voice. It amazed Misaki how much he could change when someone else was in the room.

"Thank you and you can leave now," She stated looking at only two Walkers standing behind Kou. ' _Where the hell is Takumi?'_ She thought looking around for him.

Once Kou had left, Richard and Gerald seemed to have settled themselves oh so comfortable in her chairs, like they belonged there.

"And the reason for your visit is-"

"I figured out a little bit of how you got to become Ceo, Misaki," Gerald spoke with a playful smile on his face. "To think you were just a regular employee here and the owner died and somehow left this place to you….what would happen if his son tries to take the company away from you huh."

Misaki stared blankly at them both for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Was that a threat that you'll try and find the son….go ahead then."

"You...I'm giving you one last chance to back down while you can,"Richard warned.

"That warning isn't scary enough Richard~" Misaki teased.

"That's it that project-"

"I'm cancelling it so don't worry, bet you didn't see that coming," Misaki smirked. "You see, firstly Golder partners doesn't depend on projects with Walker Inc and secondly this meeting isn't as entertaining as it could have been so let's call it a day."

"We are not finished," Gerald argued.

But Misaki ignored him. "I will see you both at my party friday right, now if you could please remove yourselves before I do it for you."

"Oh hell no, you're not kicking us out again," Richard hissed.

Misaki could only grin.

 **Moments later…**

"I can't believe she did that again," Gerald muttered walking up to their limo.

" Relax Gerald, she will get what's coming to her. We can't let her get the best of us." Richard said looking out the window as he saw Misaki waving at them from the door. ' _You should have stayed hidden'._

The whole week continued to be very busy for Misaki but luckily she had no interruptions from Gerald or Richard again. She was thankful that she could just solely focus on her event.

It was finally the night of the party and everyone was in a hurry to get to the location. There was a red carpet, were the guest would have pictures taken from the paparazzi and then they would head inside the building to enjoy the party.

Misaki was announced to have arrived and all the photographers wanted a picture of her immediately. They all wanted a chance to see what this new Ceo looked like. Misaki stepped out the limo, in a long black silk dress that ran from her chest area and flowed right down to the ground. Her hair was pinned up to the side and had two long silver hanging down from her ears and a silver clutch to complete the look.

Misaki could pull off the elegant and classy look any day. Everyone paused to watch as she made her way up the carpet taking a few photos here and there. Everyone had began to whisper about what they thought of Misaki from her first appearance.

Misaki left the red carpet to go inside and interact with the guest. She would have separate interviews after she made her statement.

"Hiro Fujiwara, it's a pleasure to meet you," Misaki greeted. Hiro Fujiwara was a very famous author in tokyo and Misaki was surprised that she even had time to attend a party and Misaki's party to be precise.

"Well it's also nice to meet the lady who will be sponsoring my books, thank you so much for that," Hiro smiled, extending her hand for Misaki to shake.

"Of course, I'm such a big fan of yours...It's kind of making me nervous," Misaki said shyly.

"Don't be...you were made to be a fierce young lady it seems, best of luck to you tonight….I don't want to hold you back from your other guest," Mrs. Fujiwara tried to encourage before biding goodbye.

"Yes and thank you, hopefully we'll be able to speak with each other later on," Misaki said hugging Hiro goodbye.

"I'm sure we will."

Once Hiro Fujiwara was gone, Misaki could see Kou running to her in a distance. She knew the reason for him to do this.

"I can't believe you just spoke to Fujiwara, OMGOSSHHH!" Kou states, freaking out like a teenage girl. "What did she say...can I get an auto-"

 _Smack!_

"Don't forget we're in a middle of a party stop acting so girlish," Misaki warned.

"Sorry," Kou pouted rubbing his head.

Misaki giggled at his childish behavior, and looked away from him to see that the Walkers had arrived. Gerald and Richard walked away as soon as they caught sight of her, leaving only Takumi and Patricia alone. She walked over to welcome them to the party.

"Hi, it's nice to see that you could have make it,"Misaki addressed shaking both of their hands.

"Misaki~, it's been awhile since I last saw you," Patricia answered in a bubbly type of voice. One would really question her age.

"Yes, it has been five years."

"You look beautiful," Takumi commented, staring at her with a warm smile.

Misaki surprisingly accepted his compliment without showing any flaw of being shaken by the way he said it.

Patricia looked at the both of them and couldn't help but blush. "I haven't you two together like this in so long.."

Takumi chuckled. "My mom really did miss you when we broke up."

"Really?" Misaki questioned with interest.

"Takumi dear, why don't you go and get us some drinks while we catch up…" Patricia asked, begging for alone time with Misaki.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Takumi said walking away, leaving them alone.

Patricia turned and looked towards Misaki. "Didn't I say to stay away from my son," She hissed, glaring at Misaki.

"We aren't back together," Misaki stated.

"Five years and I was free of seeing your face and now you come back, you commoner pest."

"Woooo….you really are related to Richard, sadly it would be rude of me to call an elder by names so I'll just hold it in," Misaki countered back.

"You still annoy the hell out me," Patricia confessed.

"Hmmm, the sweet lady everyone think they know is really not what they think. You're just as bad as your father and it makes me wonder what Takumi would say if he knew what happened five years ago and that you had some part in it," Misaki concluded with a smirk on her face.

"Here are your drinks," Takumi cut in, breaking their conversation.

Misaki smiled and refused the drink. "I have to make a statement now but hopefully we'll talk later Takumi, goodbye Patricia~" Misaki waved goodbye.

Patricia turned back to her cheerful self. "Goodbye Misaki," She said clenching her fist.

"Did you enjoy talking to her?" Takumi asked. He always knew his mother liked Misaki.

"Yes, she really is something," Patricia answered. ' _Something that needs to be gotten rid of once and for all'_ She thought.

Misai stood upon the stage to begin her statement. The crowd was silent as they waited for her to speak. "I know that most of you don't know me but that does not matter. What matters is the fact that I plan to create a new beginning of products that no one has ever seen. No matter what any companies circumstance is, Gold partners will try their best to be there to help will not let anyone stop us from accomplishing our goals. We will not back down from any trial given to us. We will be a company who stands tall and strong for anyone who needs help to lean on. We dare anyone to try and get in our way. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Gold partners," She yelled into the microphone. "A new era has begun," She said looking at Richard, Gerald and Patricia who now stood together.

' _Let's see how strong the Walker family is'_ She thought.

 _ **The end of this chapter. The next one may contain a lot more Misaki and Takumi moments so be prepared. Review your thoughts as usual. And again what do you think happened to Misaki, you can add that to your review. Until next time~ Violet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys, your new chapter is here. Thank you guys for continuing to read this story. I'm surprised by how well it's doing and I just really want to thank you guys for that.**_

 _ **As a treat I'll answer one question from someone, just leave it in your review and I'll select the questions to answer.**_

Misaki gracefully walked off the stage, receiving many cheers and handshakes as she walked down the stairs of the stage. The night was turning out to be a complete success. She could now relax for awhile and socialise with a few people before she has to start doing separate interviews.

She headed straight to the bar to grab a drink to cool off with. "I'll have any non-alcoholic drink you have please," She ordered to the man behind the bar who immediately began to prepare her drink.

She looked over from the bar and noticed Kou being surrounded by many ladies. His face was priceless. He looked over in her direction and mouthed _help me_ to her but she responded by saying _go catch some fish._

She giggle to herself as she watch him standing there, begging her to help him. She sighed and told the barista she would be back for her drink. She walked over to the helpless Kou, pushing through the crowd of women and grabbing his arm.

"Sorry ladies but I need to borrow him for now, it's work related but you'll get him back later," Misaki announced to the disappointed crowd of ladies but they understood the situation and left.

"Thank you for-" Kou was about to thank Misaki for saving him, when he paused since he felt a hand making a way down his back and stopping to squeeze his butt. He jumped and look back to see an elderly woman, who apparently didn't leave along with the group of women.

"I'll see you later, right handsome?" She questioned batting her huge eyelashes.

"I-I might be umm….b-busy yes," Kou answered terrified. This woman seemed like she would attack him any moment now.

"Then can I have your number?"

"I don't give out my num-"

"It's 234-" Kou grabbed Misaki's mouth immediately, stopping her from reciting his number.

"We have some business to take care of, please excuse us," Kou said dragging Misaki off to the bar.

"Are you trying to get me raped,"Kou yelled enough for only Misaki to hear.

"She seemed suitable for you, a nice old lady," Misaki said taking a sip of her drink.

"Haha very funny, now I'm going to have nightmares about this," He mumbled looking around the room. "These women here are really crazy and aggressive,"He added looking back at Misaki.

"So are the men, there's a few of them I'm avoiding," She continued trying to avoid some of the looks she was getting from around the room.

"Does that include lover boy?" Kou asked.

"Lover boy?...do you mean Takumi?" She answered confused.

"Yes, are you avoiding him too."

"No, I'm not avoiding him, why?" Misaki questioned curious.

"Because he's walking over here," Kou said simply, taking her drink from taking a sip of it.

"W-What?...wait I need to go to the bathroom first," She stated before she hurried off somewhere.

Takumi watched Misaki run off somewhere the moment he almost reached her. He sighed and look to see her secretary Kou, looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Takumi stated blankly. Why on earth was this guy staring at him.

"So here's the deal lover boy, I'll allow you to be around Misaki but don't get too comfortable," Kou spoke, looking at Takumi with a cheerful smile.

' _What the hell is this guy…'_ Takumi thought. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do concerning Misaki?"

"Me…. I'm just a secretary who shares a special friendship with his boss," Kou admitted. Takumi couldn't believe this, he just wanted to see Misaki and now he was being told not to be too comfortable around her by her secretary.

"What happens is up to Misaki," Takumi answered looking around for the said person.

"Yes, you're right but I won't let history repeat it itself," Kou warned. He handed Misaki's clutch to Takumi. "Make her cry and you'll never see the last of me," He added walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Takumi stared at Kou for a moment and realised something. He chuckled to himself. ' _Special relationship huh..'_

"Uhmmm…" Takumi heard someone behind him and looked back to see Misaki. She seemed to have just got back. "Where's Kou?"

"He left,"Takumi responded. He noticed her looked around the room searching for Kou. "It's pretty loud in here would you like to go outside?"

Misaki thought about it for a moment or two. It couldn't hurt to go outside for a little break. She nodded and took her clutch from him, leading the way outside.

…..

The night sky was beautiful. Misaki knew it was a perfect idea to choose this place because of the scenery at night. She admired the night sky while the person beside her, admired her.

"You use to always like the sky,"Takumi spoke reminding her that he was still here.

Misaki took her eyes away from the sky and looked towards Takumi, "I still do."

"That's good, it means that nothing much has changed about you," Takumi mumbled softly.

"I guess... but there might be somethings that aren't the same.." Misaki trailed off. It was getting kind of awkward.

"I was kind of expecting you to avoid me," Takumi admitted.

"Why?...I said I was over you didn't I, so I have no problems being around you," Misaki stated truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Misaki said proudly,

"Then it would be okay if we exchange numbers and hang out often?"

"Of course,"Misaki answered too quickly without actually listening to him. "W-wait."

"Ok then let's exchange numbers, that is if you're not going to back out," Takumi teased.

Misaki knew he set her up but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "Fine, give me your number…"

Takumi smirked and pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers in silence. Misaki was upset with herself that she allowed Takumi to trick her.

"It's nice to see you again Misaki," Takumi confessed.

Misaki looked up at him surprised but then smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again to, it's been long since I had a pervert to beat up…"

Takumi chuckled."So I hear that you'll be doing a charity in two days, that's going to be hectic isn't it," He tried to form a conversation.

"No, we've been planning for that awhile back, so it's pretty much okay," Misaki admitted. Gold partners will be having a charity event two days after this opening party.

"But why are you targeting normal people and not the rich?"

"Because their people too."

"Hmmm….how comes your answering my questions so calmly, I could be setting you up," Takumi mused.

Misaki chuckled. "It doesn't matter what Walker Inc. does, it will not stop me."

"So determined prez," Takumi teased.

" I'm not the prez anymore more…"

"But you will always be to me," He answered.

"I really want to punch you right now," She warned him, clenching her fists.

"But I haven't done anything like….ask you for the color of your underwear?"

"Why you li-"

"Ma'am, the interviews are ready," An employee of Gold partners announced.

Misaki straightened out her dress and released Takumi. "I'll be there, give me a moment," She ordered to the employee, who nodded and left her boss alone.

"Anyway, I'm not angry with you about what happened in the past so don't worry, I just have it out for the rest of your family," She explained.

"Are you sure you can take on my Grandfather?"

Misaki smirked. "Don't underestimate me Takumi, sometimes the weak can dominate the strong….It's going to be fun knocking Richard off that high horse of his" She said winking, then walking away.

Takumi watched as she left him alone. His grandfather is in for a ride.

…

"Gerald?"

"Yes, Grandfather," He answered.

"Do you still know that YU gang," Richard questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Call them up, I've got a job for them." Richard replied.

"What job do you mean?"

"I want them to attack Misaki's charity two days from now," Richard smirked. " Tell them aim directly for her."

 **Two days later…**

Misaki stepped up to the microphone to welcome her guest of the charity event. "Welcome guest, to our charity for those in need…" She said smiling.

…..

Many black cars pulled up at a charity building with many baseball bats in their hands.

"You know what to do?" One man ordered.

"Yess," The others yell and follow their group leader towards the building.

….

"Shall we begin?" Misaki said excited.

 _ **Finally this chapter is finish. Richard has made the first move. What do you think will happen. Don't forget to review your thoughts. Also remember I'll answer any of your questions. Until next time~ Violet ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, I'm back. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who read the last chapters. Again if this is your first time reading this story then welcome!. Also please check out my collab with IamGio, 'Love will find a way'.**_

" _Shall we begin?" Misaki said excited._

She looked among the crowd of people that had shown up to her event. Misaki had targeted normal households for this event, since it would be a great opportunity to introduce Gold partners and their good intentions to the public.

Usually, all big companies would target the rich and famous to come to charity events but in truth to Miski, there are some normal people out there with much more pure intentions of giving to charity events than those of high social status. She did however reach out to some of the rich she knew had good intentions but they were so little of them.

"So as you may know the money from this charity would go to those in need. It doesn't matter who they are, we will help them. What we would like to kindly ask of you is to donate one dollar for us or you can show your support by helping us distribute the goods once the charity money is fully sum up," Misaki explained in a stern voice.

"Gold partners will be putting forward thirty thousand dollars upfront as our means of support, so please help us to increase that," She continued on as the crowd began to whisper about the amount of money Gold partners was putting into the charity.

Someone in the crowd raised their hand to ask a question and Misaki urged for them to say it.

"Why are you telling us this and not other Ceo's like yourself?"They asked.

Misaki smiled to the crowd. "When you turn on the tv at home and see these charity events you must think firstly, they're just doing it to look good right?" Misaki asked, which most of the crowd agreed to. "We want people who understands what it is to need help, we want people who isn't doing this to look good and that's why we came to you. If you do not want to participate, I am ok with that but I just want you to know our intentions," She answered and looked to see their reactions.

Moments later one by one, the crowd began to shout different amounts of money they would donate. Misaki was amazed at how much of a success it was that she almost forgot to give the instructions to them.

"Please head into the building where you can sign your name then make a donation and enjoy the food we have prepared,"She instructed and was ready to move off the stage.

 _Bam!_

They all heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the entrance. The crowd seemed to be startled for a moment. Misaki told Kou to deal with the crowd while she checked out what was happening alone.

…...

Gerald and Richard sat in their limo outside the charity event. They watched as the YU gang entered through the entrance and headed up to the building. Because there was a huge gate they couldn't really tell what was happening inside. Plus they didn't wanted to be seen by anyone and be suspected of doing something.

They both sat eagerly, awaiting the news from the YU gang. They would receive a phone call when it was over. They knew this would definitely show Misaki what she's up against. It would hopefully be the last time they hear about her also.

They heard a lot of things being broken on the inside and many people yelling. Gerald and Richard both smirked as they realised their plan will be over in no time. They couldn't wait to see the look on her face after this.

The yelling and screaming had seemed to decrease and it was making them both curious if it was all over.

"Driver, go see if everything out there is complete," Richard ordered to the driver.

The driver got out the limo and went to carefully inspect the area. Moments later he got back into in the limo and turned to both his boss sitting in the back seats.

"There's no one there," Was all he said leaving both Gerald and Richard puzzled.

In the middle of their silence, Gerald's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's me," Came a female voice on the other end of the phone.

…...

Misaki went out to check what had caused the loud noise. She went to the entrance and saw something very strange. One of the poles in front of the building had fallen over. This would surely be a bigger problem when everyone had to leave since it's blocking up the entrance. They would had to open a new exit which was not planned for.

"Misaki!" Kou yelled running towards her.

"The pole was what cause the noise, we need to get the owner to allow us somewhere else to enter, we should really be given a discount for this kind of-"

"Yea, yea, yea….I'll handle that but everything is set and it's your turn," Kou reported, panting from all the running.

"Really?" Misaki said in disbelief. " Ok, go take care of this and I'll handle that."

Kou nodded and handed her a cellphone then left her alone. Misaki dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" Gerald answered.

"It's me," Misaki said smirking.

...

"M-Misaki?" Gerald stuttered in shock, he put the phone on speaker for Richard to hear. Even the mighty Ricard couldn't understand the situation.

"Why didn't you show up to my charity event," Misaki seemed to wonder. "Was it you're still playing those dirty games of yours from five years back. Hiring a gang to hit someone."

Neither Gerald nor Richard knew what to say.

"Much hasn't changed about you both, am I right?"

"Where the hell are you, aren't you supposed to be at your charity event?" Richard yelled into the phone.

"My eardrums please but to answer that, I am at my charity event, it's at the Grand plaza, District 5,"Misaki explained. She was loving the whole situation right now. If anyone ever predicted this in the past she would call them crazy but now, it was a different story.

"What?...Grand plaza wasn't it at the Gardens, District 5?" Gerald questioned.

"Yes but I changed that on short notice- oh my, is that why you didn't attend?...sorry," She said the 'sorry' sarcastically.

Richard hissed. "You did that on purpose you fowl girl, you knew everything!"

"That I did but one more thing...guessing you haven't said anything about it please look outside your window," Misaki instructed.

They both looked out the windows of the limo and saw the YU gang standing outside the limo.

"How?" Was all they could both say.

 _Two days ago…_

" _Boss, Richard Walker has a deal for us," A huge man with a large scar on his face stated to his leader who sat alongside his guest_

" _What is it?" The boss answered amused by this 'deal'._

" _He wants us to target someone and he'll pay us a large sum of money to do it."_

" _Who's the target?" The leader asked playfully, liking how this was going._

" _Misaki Ayuzawa," The huge man recalled smirking._

 _Their leader laughed as soon as he heard the name. He turned to his guest to see them laughing their guts out._

" _What do you think...Misaki," The leader spoke. "He's using the same tricks as always right?"_

 _Misaki couldn't agree with that. "Looks like I've got some planning to do."_

" _What are you going to do boss," The leader said looking at Misaki. Yes, she was their boss but Richard didn't had to know that._

" _When you have a guest, shouldn't you entertain them to the fullest?" She proposed._

….

"So they're there, now I think it would be good for you to leave that place before I do you what you did to me five years year ago," Misaki said in a fierce voice.

"G-Go," Gerald called to his driver.

"By the way Richard, I'd be prepared if I were you," She warned then hung up the phone.

Richard smashed his hand into the seat. This didn't go as he thought.

…..

Misaki was ready to move on with her business when her actual cell phone rang.

"Hello," She answered immediately.

"Misa chan~" Takumi teased.

Misaki facepalmed. Leave it up to this idiot to call her at times like this. "What?" She asked.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow,"He finally announced.

"Why should I-"

"Wasn't it you who agreed to also exchange and meet up often, or was that all fake and a bluff," She could feel the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Fine, I'll say where and when but right now I have to get back to my event," She agreed to his plans even though she knew he was setting him up.

"Ok, bye Misa chan~"

Misaki shut her phone and massage her forehead. She went to meet up with Kou.

"How was it," Kou spoke when she found him.

"It went ok but I'm meeting up with Takumi."

"Good," Kou acknowledge. " You might get some info."

"What?"

"You know what I mean, seduce the information out of him but don't sleep with him," He repeated, this time more clearly.

Misaki smacked him on his arm. "What do you take me for, I won't do that and I don't play dirty like that."

"That's what you say now then later when your to-"

 _Smack!_

"Now that's just mean," Kou commented rubbing his head.

"Serves you right," Misaki said sticking out her tongue at him. She didn't care how childish it seemed. It was just good to enjoy a few good moments before things become hectic.

 _ **The end of another chapter. Let me know what you think and review. It's nearing exams so updates may slow down. Until next time ~ Violet ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! I'm back. It's been awhile hasn't it. Unfortunately, I don't get thanksgiving break since we kind of don't really celebrate it here. November is for our month of Independence, plus I have my exams so bare with me. Also please check out IamGio new story 'Obtainment'.Now after that, let's get on with the story…**_

 _Knock! Knock!_

Misaki groaned on her bed as she heard a noise coming from downstairs her house but she choose to ignore it.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"They'll probably go away," She mumbled pulling her blanket up to her shoulders getting even more comfortable.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Misaki jumped up from her bed. "Whoever it is, their dead," She said gritting her teeth and stormed down stairs. She hoped this person who interrupted her sleep was ready to deal with her wrath. Misaki pulled opened her door, fuming with anger to see the one and only Takumi Walker.

"W-What are you d-doing," She stuttered shocked. Then her mind went back to two days ago.

 _2 days ago.._

 _Misaki was sitting at her desk looking at the list of appearances she had to do for the month. This was going to be an extremely busy month for her since she had to introduce herself to the public more. She leaned back in her chair and thought about the charity event and how things were handled with Gerald and Richard._

" _Serves them right, wait...Takumi," She whispered remembering that he wanted her to contact him on the day they would meet and where. Misaki pulled out her cellphone to text Takumi._

 _ **Misaki: Hi Takumi, we can meet at my house on the 2nd of december if you're free?...sent at 2:54pm.**_

 _ **Takumi: Yes, I'm free Misa chan, can you send me the address later, in a meeting!...sent at 3:00pm.**_

 _ **Misaki: Ok and don't call me Misa chan!...sent at 3:01 pm.**_

 _She didn't wait to see his reply since she knew he would just annoy her. Although Misaki went back to doing her work, her mind was still focused on what she would do with Takumi a her house. Oh well, she would have to think of she doesn't forget with her busy schedule._

'Crap,I forgot,' She cursed mentally.

"Seeing as Misa chan is still in her pajamas, I'm guessing she forgot about today," Takumi said putting two and two together.

"Sorry uhmm….could you wait in the living room while I get dressed?" She asked politely, welcoming him into her home.

"Sure," Takumi nodded glancing around her home. If he didn't know she was the CEO of Gold partners, he would have never had guessed it by looking at her house. It was a very simple upstairs and downstairs house, nothing to expensive looking on the inside either. It looked like a house a normal family would have. But then again, Misaki didn't grow up in that lavish lifestyle. She was always saving for her family. At least money didn't change her.

"The living rooms that way, I'll be back quickly uhmm...you can turn on the television if you want," She said quickly and once she was sure he was completely fine she headed upstairs to take a shower.

When Misaki was out of his eye sight she bolted up to her bathroom. "How could I forget about today," She mumbled turning on the water in the bath so it could warm up. She took off her clothes and step into the bath taking a quick shower and then turn off the tap. Misaki brushed her teeth and wash it out with listerine.

She walked out her bathroom and into her bedroom brushing hair, when behold in front her eyes, Takumi was sitting on her bed watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"W-what…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT!" She yelled enough for her neighbours to hear. Somehow, Takumi turned his back to her and explained.

"I just wanted to know if I could use your kitchen but you were in the shower and I didn't want to interrupt you so I waited in here."

"Oh," Misaki replied a little surprised. She was even surprised that he turned around without saying some kind of perverted joke towards her. Had someone finally slapped some manners into him?

"But I guess it was a bonus to see Misa chan dressed like that."

Guess not.

Misaki rubbed her forehead trying to cool down. Just one minute was all she needed.

"Why are you so quiet? Thinking of how to seduce me?"

That was the last straw. Misaki ran towards the bed and grabbed Takumi's collar and accidentally knocking them both unto the ground. Misaki heard a loud thud as they fell but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see Takumi underneath with his hands around her waist, making sure she was safe from the fall.

"Sorry," She apologised trying to pull herself off of him but he wouldn't move his hands.

"Just one moment please, it's been so long since I was this close to you,"He begged.

"Takumi we can't…"

"Sorry, I understand," He said hiding his face with his bangs while releasing her. Misaki got up followed by Takumi. "I'll head back downstairs."

"Takumi wait," Misaki called but he still left. She sighed and decided to get dressed first.

She went up to her closet and opened it. But the big question was what should she wear? She didn't want to dress over the top or too plain. What should she wear today when Takumi's at her home. They were just going to chat and do basic stuff.

 _Seduce the information out of him but don't sleep with him._

Misaki clenched her fist upon remembering Kou's words. She would dress casual. There would be no seducing today of any sort. She picked out a tank top and a knee length skirt that hugged her lower body. She brushed her hair into a messy bun and looked into the mirror.

"This is a simple outfit right?" She whispered to herself. Misaki moved from the mirror and walked out of her room to go downstairs. As she was coming downstairs, a sweet aroma of food reached her nose.

She followed the scent into the kitchen to see Takumi preparing her breakfast which consisted of pancakes, eggs and sausages. Misaki's mouth watered at the sight of it. She hadn't tasted his food in years and she was delighted at the thought of tasting it again.

Takumi noticed her standing at the entrance of the kitchen gazing at the food and chuckled. "Hurry up Misaki, you don't want your breakfast to get cold," He announced getting her attention.

"Ok," She answered taking a seat at the small table in the middle of her kitchen. She took a bite of his homemade pancakes and she could've swear she saw shooting stars.

"That good huh?" Takumi asked interrupting her moment.

Misaki cleared her throat. "It's okay, you seemed to improved."

"Well thank you Misa chan."

"Hmm.." Misaki moaned taking a bite of the sausages. She glanced across at Takumi to see him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, if I didn't know it, I could say you prefer the food over me," Takumi concluded watching her eat.

"How did you know?" She joked.

"Wow, I'm hurt Misaki," Takumi said pretending to be hurt.

"I would choose you over food if you got me something to drink."

"Isn't that nice of you," He said pouring Misaki some drink.

She took a sip of the juice and told Takumi. "It would be nice if you could do this full time," But she instantly regretted saying that.

"Would you want me to be here full time," Takumi asked, this time his tone of voice was serious.

"I-uh."

Takumi chuckled at her reaction. "I'm just pulling your leg, we're just at the friends level right?"

Misaki stared at him in disbelief but got over it. "Yes, you're friendzoned."

Moments passed and Misaki was currently washing the dishes since Takumi had prepared breakfast. She turned to Takumi wiping her hands.

"Ok, so I'm guessing we could watch some movies and order some food later? You don't have to cook again, it's probably best to relax from our workload," Misaki states leaning up against the counter.

"Sure, what type of DVD's do you have?"

"Uhm I'm not sure, I usually borrow some from Kou but I think there should be a couple of them," Misaki explained walking into the living room.

Takumi clenched His fist. Why was she bringing up Kou now? Were they that close outside of business matters to lend each other stuff?

"Come on Takumi it's just DVD's," He mumbles trailing after her.

He finds her on the floor in front the TV scanning through a small set of movies. Takumi takes a seat in the chair near to her.

"So are you and your secretary close?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Misaki looked to him, standing up with a DVD in here hand. "Yes, I've known him for two years now!"

"Really?"

"Yes uhm….how about we watch the wedding ringer?" Misaki suggested putting in the movie. She took a seat next to Takuni and pressed the play button on the remote. "Should we have gotten some popcorn," She wondered.

They sat side by side each other laughing at the things in the movie, making a few jokes at each other throughout the movie.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Misaki's cellphone could be heard ringing in the other room. She sighed and got up to answer it. This was two times for the day someone rudely interrupted her. Takumi watched her went and get her phone, when just seconds later he hears her running around the house and then he saw her went out through the door.

He was shocked that she left so sudden and turned off the television, then grabbed his keys and locked the door following after her. Takumi got in his car quickly seeing that Misaki had just took off and chased after her. What was that phone call about?

Her car came to a stop at Tokyo Hospital, where she left it in the parking lot and ran towards the hospital doors. Takumi carefully parked his car and rushed into the hospital but there was no sign of Misaki. He walked up to the desk in the lobby but since they can't give out patient information, they made him wait until Misaki approved his visit.

…..

Misaki came back down to the lobby to look for Takumi, who a nurse told her was waiting for her. She spotted him looking in all directions like he was searching for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that but you can go now I need to be here for awhile," She apologise. It was her fault that today would be ruined.

"What happened, is everything ok?" He asked very concerned.

"Y-yeah but it's nothing to worry about…"

"Miss Ayuzawa, you took off so fast you didn't look at the papers concerning your mother's health. We've moved her to room 502 but I need to see you in my office ," A doctor said walking up to her.

"I'll be there soon just give me a moment," She replied and the doctor nodded leaving them alone. "I have to go.."

"What's wrong with your mother?"

"Nothing, just leave," She begged of him walking away.

Takumi watched her walk away without saying anything. ' _Room 502?' He thought._ He left the lobby in search of the room.

' _Room 501….502..oh here it is!'_ He opened the door to see Minako laying on a bed with her eyes closed looking very pale and weak.

"Why is she…."

 _5 years ago…_

" _Takumi you either leave that commoner or you'll regret it," Richard warned. He sat face to face with Takumi and Gerald being by his side._

" _Just try to get to know her-"_

" _I don't need to know a commoner," Richard yelled slamming down his crane unto the ground. "Since you won't leave her on your own I'll have to make you leave her."_

" _What!?"_

" _I heard her mother is finally getting the treatment she needs, it would be a shame if the hospital wouldn't take her anymore," Richard smirked._

 _Takumi's eyes widened. "How could you….fine I'll end it with her, are you happy no?"_

" _Delighted," Richard answered._

"Didn't she get the treatment?" He whispered to himself.

"No," He heard a voice say and he looked to see Misaki. "Her treatment was stopped by the Walker family and over time her condition got worst, she's barely hanging on now. Didn't I say to leave?"

"Misaki I-"

Misaki walked passed him and held unto the door. "Go before I end up venting my anger on you," She said then shut the door.

Takumi stared at the door for what seemed like hours. They had a deal back then to save Minako and yet they lied to him. Why is he surprised? For now, he knew it would be best to leave Misaki alone and so he left the hospital.

….

 **Later that day**

There was a knock on Minako's door so Misaki got up to check who it was. She opened it to see a food delivery guy.

"Delivery for Misaki Ayuzawa!" He announced handing her the food when she told him it was her.

She took the food and saw a note on top that read.

 _Make sure you eat this and don't skip meals. I'm really sorry, Misaki - Takumi._

She smiled and was about to open up the food box when the door slid open to reveal Kou.

"Walker Inc. destroyed all of Gold partners products when they were being shipped to consumers!" He explained.

"What?" Misaki replied.

 **The end of this chapter. Please review your thoughts. A small piece of the past was shown in this chapter but that's not all. No update next week since my exams are next week. Until next time~ Violet.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys, I'm back finally. Now it has been really long hasn't it. Firstly there is a new community named takumisa madness made by a new author please check it out and follow. Secondly,my blood runs deep story has been cancelled, sorry! The other stories are my official list. Those will be my last stories, I'll probably just post one shots like the one I recently posted. Now let's continue with the story…**_

* * *

 _She smiled and was about to open up the food box when the door of the hospital room slid open to reveal Kou._

" _Walker Inc destroyed all of Gold partners products when they were being shipped to consumers!" He exclaimed frantic._

" _What?" Misaki replied._

"I just got a call from the shippers, someone just came in and destroyed everything and my inside information tells me it was Walker Inc," He explained trying not to leave out any details.

"Was anyone from the shipping company hurt," She asked motioning for him to follow her out the room so they won't interrupt her mother's sleep.

"No but that's not the point-"

"Our main focus is to make sure our employees are okay, don't forget they help make Gold partners the company that it is," She reminded him of her motto. She believed that no one in this business life wouldn't be successful without their employees.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine, now I want you to arrange a meeting with the shipping company workers for me to give them my sincere apology, next prepare a car to take me to Walker Inc," She said giving him a list of duties. "By the way, do you have evidence that Walker Inc did it?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go."

...

Misaki and Kou sat in the car which was heading towards Walker Inc. Kou was amazed by how calm Misaki was with all of this. Was she angry or was there something else? Wasn't she suppose to be out with Takumi today? Maybe he was a distraction to destroy our products when she was busy. If that's so, he's going to pay.

The car pulled up to the front gate door of Walker Inc and the employee's were already alarming Gerald, Richard and Takumi, who had shown up to discuss Minako's condition.

They all rushed down to the lobby where Misaki was stopped by a security guard.

"Why can't I come in your building Richard, I'm also another business owner," Misaki asked when she saw them arrived. She looked around the crowd and saw Takumi standing there. They completely used him didn't they?

"You have no more business here, so why should they let you in," Richard yelled stomping his cane on the ground. Any employee who was in the lobby, scattered off so they wouldn't be fired.

"I know you destroyed my products."

"What?" Gerald scoffed.

"Don't play dumb with me, it's pretty clear you did it," She answered as a matter of fact.

"So what if it could be us, what would you do?" Richard asks making her know he saw her as no threat.

"Well the thing is….I was actually expecting you to do that hahah…" Misaki began to chuckle all of a sudden.

"WHAT?" Gerald exclaimed. She was expecting them to do that. What were they. A pawn in her game.

"Is what the only word you can say Gerald, this isn't fun at all Richard. If I knew it would be this easy to break Walker Inc apart, I would've done it a long time ago," Misaki smirks enjoying their face expressions. "But don't worry we can come to an agreement to solve this issue or…."

"Or?" Gerald continued.

"Gold partners will be sueing Walker Inc and of course don't doubt my evidence."

"Leave my property….LEAVE HERE NOW," Richard yelled furious.

"Fine but we'll be seeing each other soon, if we can't come about an agreement I'll be seeing you in court," She warns leaving them to take in every word she said.

Takumi wanted to go after her but Gerald held him back.

"Where are you going, you have work to do…" he reminded his half brother, who was primarily the cause of all this because of his relationship with Misaki.

"Stop me and I'll quit, then you'll have work to do," He says patting his brother on the shoulder. His grandfather couldn't believe the situations now.

Takumi rushes outside to see Misaki but her car had already left.

...

"Why didn't you tell me you had already planned this?" Kou asks Misaki once they were away from Walker Inc.

"I didn't want what I thought to be wrong, I have to remain cool in front of my employees don't I?" She smiled.

Kou look at her completely amazed twice for the day. "You already are cool in our eyes, especially in mine.." He trails off. "Hey Misaki I l-"

"Oh right the food Takumi sent," She cut him off searching for it. She found it across from them. "What were you saying?"

Kou shaked his head laughing it off. "I love the way you handled that situation."

"We just have to see what their next move will be," She ponders.

...

Kou dropped Misaki off at her house since it's been a long day for her. She waves goodbye as the car leaves and pulls out her house key, opening the door, heading inside. Her main focus right now was to just refill her stomach. She heads to the kitchen and sees a figure standing by the stove.

"Ah Ichigo, are you trying to give me a heart attack," She jumps backs a bit holding her chest.

The said person turned around to look at her. Ichigo was a normal eighteen year old teenager, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a body like most fit teenagers but his looks were extraordinary. He was what you would call an eye candy. Misaki had been taking care of him since he was sixteen. She let him stayed in her house, she payed for his school fees, clothe him and gave him whatever was necessary. She had most likely adopted him.

"You're late, where did you go?" He questions inspecting the food in her hand. "Do you mind if I add this to what I made?"

"Sure."

Misaki set up the table as Ichigo prepared the food. They sat at the table ready to enjoy their meal.

"Thanks for the food," They say together and began to enjoy their food.

"You didn't tell me what happened?" Ichigo asks again. "Didn't you have a date, that's why I didn't want to come home. Don't tell me...He said let's go to his place instead and you got laid!?"

"You idiot seriously?" Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I mean it would be nice of you to get rid of the cobweb, I'm hoping it didn't scare him off," Ichigo teases.

 _Whack! Whack!_

"Ok, ok, ok," Ichigo surrenders as Misaki playfully hits him while laughing. Soon after they both resume to eating. "I hope that cheered you up with whatever happened."

"Thanks, it took off a load."

"Oh you have to come to my school tomorrow, they're giving out awards!"

"Really? Another first place award huh….good job but take it easy you were just like me when I was in highschool," She states.

"Don't worry."

"Well let's get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," She advises him.

...

The next day Misaki had dressed up in casual clothing, sitting in the front of Miyabigaoki's auditorium. Seiki had unfortunately closed down but she was currently working on rebuilding it again. Miyabigaoki was the only best choice for Ichigo at the moment.

"We'll like to start this ceremony.." The principal announces.

The auditorium becomes quiet as the ceremony begins. The ceremony was to give awards to students for their hard work, talents and anything that promoted the school.

"We'll give this award to Mei Walker, who placed second overall in her third year group."

Mei Walker? Misaki could only hope she had no relation to the Walker family that she knew.

"Next is Ichigo, who placed first overall in the third years."

Misaki clapped excited as Ichigo collected his award. She took a quick snap in her cellphone as he turned to the crowd. In about an hour the ceremony was finished. Both parents and students began to socialise with each other.

Misaki was looking around for Ichigo when she saw something shocking. Richard and Gerald had surrounded Ichigo with the same girl Mei.

"Misaki!" She looked and saw Takumi calling her.

"Wait," She answers going towards Ichigo. She could hear their conversation and stops to listen.

"We've checked and found out you come from a commoner family."

"We're you even able to afford this school?"

"You'll get first place now but that'll be your only accomplishment in life."

"Not as long as I'm here," Misaki barges in.

"What are you doing here?" Gerald says when she arrives.

"I came here to see Ichigo collect his award since I'm his guardian."

"What...you took in a teenager, must be for a good image," Richard concludes.

"Not everyone is like you," Misaki reminded him. "Have you made a decision about hearing my proposal, you haven't been answering my lawyers."

"I don't want to hear any proposal," Gerald speaks up.

"You don't have a choice, I have the best lawyers of Japan backing me so…." Misaki says allowing them to catch the drift.

"What do you want?" Richard gives in.

"There's a business you're trying to get rid of, a small one, hand it over to me so I can buy it,"She explains.

"Ha, you're really stupid...fine take it, we'll send the paperwork. You just exchanged a big case for a crappy business," Richard laughs amused.

"I wouldn't do it without a reason, and stay away from Ichigo," She glares at them deadly.

"You're aren't a big threat as I thought, you'll soon be gone," Gerald tells her.

"You should consider me a threat and by the way since you love pulling distractions to do things, I left you a treat at Walker Inc, who knew this is where you would have been. Don't forget to send the paperwork," She waves goodbye taking Ichigo along with her.

...

"Misaki!" Takumi calls as he reaches her in the parking lot.

Misaki and Ichigo looks around to see him standing behind them.

"Oh yes, I forgot about you," Misaki remembers him calling her before.

"I'll help you," He states.

"What?" Misaki asks slightly confused.

"I'll help you take down my grandfather and brother," He repeats more clearly.

"You can't plus you're the Ceo-"

"Don't worry about that."

"But how would you help me then?"

"I've created a new company," He answers with his trademark smirk.

"You're the guy she use to date, NICE!" Ichigo, who ruins the atmosphere, says all of a sudden.

"Ichigo!" Misaki yells and Takumi help but snicker.

* * *

 **Then end. Please check out my oneshot and my new story. As always review your thoughts, don't be shy to ask for anything you wanna see happen.**

 **Until next time ~ Violet.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys, I'm back to updating my full time stories. It has been long hasn't it? But I think the archive is slowly coming back which is good. (Please don't die Maid sama archive XD). For all those who are now back, you can check out my one shots I posted and now, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Previously_

" _I've created a new company," He answers with his trademark smirk._

" _You're the guy she used to date, NICE!" Ichigo, who ruins the atmosphere, says all of a sudden_

" _Ichigo!" Misaki yells and Takumi couldn't help but snicker._

"So, what do you say Misa?" Takumi asks one more time. With two of them working together, Walker Inc. will definitely be destroyed. But of course, he would save all the employee's jobs because he had grown accustomed to them and it wasn't their fault what his messed up family did. They were only doing their job.

Misaki scratched her head not knowing what to think in the moment. This was a big deal, especially for her plans but she made a promise with herself to not involve Takumi into her business. She took a deep breath, making a decision. "I can't think about this now, Ichigo and I are going to have lunch so-"

"I'll come along with you guys," Takumi insisted. He wasn't going to back down from this. One way or another he'll become close to her again.

Misaki's lip twitched. "I'm sure Ichigo just wants to have lunch with me sor-"

"I don't mind," Ichigo voiced.

Misaki rubbed her forehead. These two could drive her insane. She didn't want to ruin Ichigo's day over small talk with Takumi so, "Ok."

Takumi smiled resting his hands in his pockets. Maybe he and this Ichigo kid will get along great.

"Calenos, you should know where it is," Misaki states then walks away to find her car, along with Ichigo. She would have to pray to the heavens this would go well.

Takumi silently chuckles watching Misaki walk off with Ichigo to her car. "How could I forget that place Misaki."

He turns his heel and heads to find his car.

….

"Over here," Misaki yells when she see's Takumi now entering Calenos. She had arranged for a private table to avoid unwanted attention. She wasn't the same person from the past. She had fame and money now, things she never had before. "We had to move our table for the extra guest. I thought it would be better to wait for you."

"Thank you. We can go to our seats now!" Takumi answers, following the host who would lead them to their private place.

They went into a room which was very well furnished. It had a total of four chairs in the room. Takumi walked over to the table and pulls out a chair for Misaki. She gladly accepts and sits down, followed by Takumi who sat next to her.

"Guess I have to pull out my own chair," Ichigo sighs, pulling out his own chair, taking a seat.

Misaki glares over at him. She was going to get him back for this.

"What will our orders be everyone?' The waitress questions, ready to take their orders.

"We would like two orders of okonomiyaki please," Misaki says, not even having to look menu.

The waitress turns to Takumi batting her eyelashes with a seductive smile on her face. But sadly for her, Takumi doesn't seem to notice.

"I'll have the same," He tells her, not taking his eyes from Misaki, who was trying to avoid his stare.

The waitress left with there orders and a bad mood at her fail attempts to get Takumi to notice her.

"So-" Takumi started but Misaki got up excusing herself to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at Ichigo. "Guess it's just me and you."

"Yes, and it would be the perfect time to have a little chat with you if it's ok," Ichigo admits, hoping this chance to talk to Takumi wouldn't be a waste.

Takumi raised his eyebrow curious. "Fine, ask away."

"You and Misaki dating in the past right?"

Takumi nodded, "That's right." Maybe agreeing to this little chat wasn't the right thing.

"Then why did you break up, it's been on my mind for awhile now and Misaki doesn't want to tell me," Ichigo explains pouring himself a glass of water from the table. He secretly glances up to see Takumi's reaction to his question but his face remained the same as before.

"It's a little complicated," Takumi admits running his hand through his blond locks. He hated looking back at his past with how he and Misaki ending. He only wished he had the power back then to stop them from going their separate ways. When he thinks about the deals he had to make with his family just to keep her safe it made him want to beat the crap out of them.

"Ok, I understand. Here's the last question. What do you plan to do now that you're back?" Ichigo ponders, wanting a serious answer. No one was going to hurt Misaki again. Not when he's around.

"I lost her once, I don't plan to do that again. I still love her. I always have and always will, even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore," Takumi smiled at his little confession. He's been waiting to tell someone, anyone as a matter of fact, about how he felt. He just had no one too. "Once she's happy, I'm happy."

Ichigo nodded his head in approval of Takumi. It wasn't one hundred percent yet but it was a start. "That isn't enough. You need to make her happy with you. She's been lonely on the inside all these years even if she doesn't let it show on the outside, I can tell."

"Then don't mind if I steal her away," Takumi smirks. At least another person had faith in them.

"I don't mind but if you hurt her. I'm just warning you because of Misaki, I'm close to that gang. Be careful or I'll hurt you."

"I'll be careful then," Takumi chuckles. He was happy someone like this was around Misaki to make her days interesting.

Unknown to them, Misaki stood by the door overhearing every word they said. "Baka," She mumbles softly. _Who says I'll fall for you again?_

She waits a moment to recollect herself before she walks back into the room, just in time for when the food arrives.

They sat in silence to enjoy their food. There was a new awkward tension in the room but no one wanted to address it in the moment. They seemed to decided mentally, to leave it until the end. But no one said a word even when they had finished eaten. Misaki grew tired of it and decided to state her answer for Takumi's proposal.

"I'm sorry Takumi but Gold partners won't accept your help."

Takumi was cut off guard by her answer. He thought she would agree but clearly she had other plans. "Misaki, we can take them down together."

"I won't say anything to anyone about your new company and neither will Ichigo, you have our promise," Misaki ignores his comment.

"Why Misaki?"

"Because I will do this on my own." _I don't want to get involved with the past!_

"Misaki, just let me help you. I'll make it up to you. For the past and everything, just please Misa chan," Takumi begged. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. "Ichigo, can you give us a moment?"

Ichigo looked between them and got up from his seat. He took up the car keys. "I'll be in the car, Misaki."

They waited for Ichigo to leave to finish their conversation.

"Look Misaki, I know you don't want to be around me because of the past but please let me make up for it," Takumi tells her just wishing she would stop avoiding him.

"Takumi, we had a past that's all. Let's just forget about that and carry on like we don't know each other," Misaki pleaded but she avoided his gaze.

"Misaki, I just can't let go of the past. You are the only person I have ever loved. I thought about you everyday for the past five years. If I could roll back time, I would've stayed with you if I could," Takumi says, turning her to look him in the eyes.

"You don't understand what I went through back then. Everyday being told I wasn't good for you. At some point, I started to realise that myself," Misaki blurts out not being able to control her mouth. "It all went away because I told myself, once you loved me it would all be ok. But I-I…"

Takumi pulled her close when she couldn't continue. It must have been hard for her. He felt his shirt become moist with her tears. Misaki suddenly pulls away from him.

"It'll be best for us to not meet each other anymore, just let go like I have," Misaki begged of him once more. This was really hard for her too. He was the only guy she had ever loved also.

Takumi's gazed became unreadable for a moment. "I won't let you go Misaki," He promised placing a small kiss on her lips. He stood up to leave her alone and walked out the room. "Never again," He added.

Misaki watched as he left. Things were becoming complicated now. She grabbed her purse to go pay for the food but when she got there it seemed that Takumi had already payed for everything. She sighed and went out the restaurant to meet Ichigo.

She sat in the driver's seat putting on her seatbelt. "Don't ask about it please."

And so Ichigo decided to leave the conversation for another day.

…..

The next day, Misaki was standing around in her office looking over the files Walker Inc had sent for the company they wanted to destroy but she saved it. They had no idea what they had just done giving it to her. What a big mistake.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Misaki called, placing the files away for now.

She watched Kou enter her office, followed by a young lady. She was very beautiful, with long brown hair to her waist and had hazel coloured eyes. Misaki could tell with the way she's dressed, that she was a daughter of a very rich family. But what was she doing here? She had no important appointments for the day.

"Miss Aiko of the Tachibana family would love to set a meeting with you," Kou explains waiting for Misaki's approval on whether she would conclude a meeting but he knew she would never turn away anyone.

"Sure, have a seat Miss Aiko. Kou, you can leave for now," Misaki orders him taking a seat. She notices Aiko staring at her very intensely and it makes it kind of awkward. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't want to pretend to be polite, I know who you are and your past. Which concludes to why me and you have a problem," Aiko answers with so much hatred towards Misaki in her voice.

Misaki was quite confused. What problem could they have if they never met before?

"And what problem is that?"

"The problem with interfering with my relationship with Walker Inc's Ceo, Takumi Walker,"Aiko sums it up more clearly for her.

Misaki was very irritated by this accusation of her. "You seem to have the wrong idea because we don't have a relationship anymore."

"You better not or my father's company will be your worst nightmare," Aiko smirks thinking she got the best of Misaki.

"What was that? Was it suppose to scare me off? For that to work, I would have to consider you a threat, wouldn't I?" Misaki shot back. She could see the surprised look on Aiko's face when she didn't budge at her 'threat'.

"You better stay away from him, especially since we are to be engaged," Aiko smiles, glad to share her little news.

"What?" Misaki exclaims, not expecting Takumi to be getting engaged after he said all those things yesterday.

"I heard everything about you, what they did in the past to you. I only wished I could've watch. How did it feel to…." Aiko stopped when she realised how Misaki was glaring at her.

"They're spreading that huh? How truly disgusting they are and you for enjoying it. You might want to consider how you approach me laughing at that or you and I might have a problem for real," Misaki warns with a deadly aura around her.

Aiko chuckled. "I'll make you wish you stayed away from him. A commoner doesn't belong here."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Sorry again for not updating but don't worry it will update regular now. Can you guys drop a full name of any anime character you like, Thank you in advance. Please review your thoughts. Until next time**_

 _ **~ Violet.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again to everyone. Thank you But free, Cereza, Gio, Epicest of the epic and hitorikuroneko for reviewing last chapter and to those who gave me the names.**_

 _ **And most of all sorry to But free. I know I promised to update last week sorry! So this is for you. But still the chapter is short so sorry again!**_

* * *

 **The next day**

 _ **Breaking News**_

" _We just received word that one of the Tachibana branches was declared to be shutting down for some particular reason," The anchorwoman said drastically looking towards the camera._

" _We have no leads on how or why he was shutting down. Could it be that the company is going bankrupt? Or is this more to this?" The anchorman next to his fellow partner questions._

" _The moment we have any leads on this, star news network will keep you posted. In other news.."_

"Damn Misaki," kou states turning off the television in her office. "You shut down one of their branches, now that's amazing," He adds clapping his hands.

Misaki sighs hearing his comment. "It all begins here. The Tachibana family will be at our necks too."

Kou nodded understanding that there was more to come. "But they had it coming. They must be just as bad as the Walker family, they're hurting innocent families just for power."

"Naruse Ibara, Haruto Kurosawa and Ayumu Narumi. They all used to do deals with Walker Inc but things weren't adding up on their side. They knew Walker Inc wasn't holding up their sides of the deals and so they all cancelled there deals," Misaki explains standing up from her chair and hands Kou some files. "Naruse and Ayumu have already become business associates to Gold partners, I need you to go get Haruto on our side."

"Yes ma'am," Kou answers looking into the files. He takes a glance towards Misaki and sees her working away behind her desk. She did this every time this day came around. "Misaki, please just go home."

Misaki looked up from her paperwork after hearing Kou's request. "Why should I do that?"

Kou gave her a look that said are-you-kidding-me. "You know what I mean."

Misaki ran her right hand through her raven locks and sighed."I'm fine, I really am," She answers but Kou didn't believe her.

"Misak-"

"Listen I'm fine, now leave or do I need another assistants!?" Misaki yells snapping at Kou. She really didn't mean that and he knew she didn't. Maybe he should let her cool off since he knew why she was acting this way.

"I'll be at my desk if you need me," He bows and leaves the room.

Misaki watched as he left her alone. She really wanted to apologise for speaking to him that way but she just didn't know how in the moment. This day was a day with much meaning to her. It was filled with sorrow for her because of the past.

She stares at her pile of work. Misaki picks up another document and begins to read through it. This is how she always spent this one day just to take her mind off of what was killing her deep inside about this date.

She prayed deep inside to be able to forget about it and hoped the day was just pass quickly. And as she had prayed for, the day when on like this, with Misaki stuck in her office at work and her employee's worrying about her.

 **Night time**

 **Takumi's apartment**

Aiko had somehow managed to bribe a guard to let her into Takumi's apartment because it was an emergency. But in truth, she just wanted to surprise him when he came from work and she wanted to have a chat with him about this Misaki chick. Her family knew it was her that had something to do with the closer of one of their branches. They were most definitely going to help Walker Inc get rid of her.

She rested her gucci bag on his couch and began to inspect the apartment of her future husband. There really wasn't much furniture to look at in his apartment. At long last she made it to his bedroom and opened the door to be welcomed by an almost unfurnished Bedroom.

"Why doesn't he have anything in his apartment?" She wondered to herself.

She notices a small box on his nightstand and goes to take a look. She realises it to be a box for an engagement ring. Aiko gets excited and rushes to open it. She was in shock by how beautiful the ring was. It had many diamonds encrusted on it but somehow it managed to look so simple.

Suddenly, there was a click sound and the bedroom door opened revealing an angry Takumi. But what made him more angry was what he saw her holding.

"Takumi! The ring is beautiful, I-"

But she didn't get to finish as Takumi lunged at her and took the ring. "Never. Touch. This. Again," He warns her with a glare that sent chills through her body.

"Why? If it's for me then…" She stops in her tracks when she realises who the rings for. "It's for her, are you kidding me?"

This Misaki girl was ruining everything.

"Did you know she closed down a branch of belonging to my family? How can you still keep that ring, she's nothing but a low life commoner whor-"

"Aiko, I'm warning you. If you don't leave now, I'll do something I won't regret."

Aiko saw the look in his eye and knew he wasn't kidding. She would leave for now but this wasn't going to be the last of this conversation but it will be the last of Misaki.

Takumi calms down once he hears his door close. He looks at the ring and rests it back into the box. Maybe one day it's true owner would wear it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Misaki and Takumi walk hand in hand, walking down the busy street looking around at the fancy stores. They stopped once they came across a store showing off it's engagement rings._

" _Look at that one," Misaki said pointing to the one with the many diamonds. "Must have cost a lot of money to make. You rich people really have no limit."_

 _Takumi chuckles at her statement. "Who knows, maybe that could belong to you."_

 _Misaki stares at the ring. "It's beautiful but something like that won't ever belong to someone like me. Let's go get ice cream," She changes the subject and walks away._

 _Takumi looked at the ring in the display window. He had now found the perfect one for her._

Takumi smiles alone in his apartment at his old memories with her. If only she knew how much he still loved her.

 **Gold Partners Inc**

 **Misaki's Office**

Misaki was still sitting in the same position from this morning. She had not eaten nor had any rest for the whole day. For God sake it was nearing 10 pm and she was in the office since 6 am. Kou had become very concern for her. Ichigo had even called a few times just to check up on her.

Kou didn't care anymore even if she would threaten to fire him. He was going to tell her what was on his mind and it was that she needed rest.

He opened her door without knocking her and surprised her with his sudden visit because she thought he left.

"Kou, why are-"

"Misaki you need to go home dammit. I know this day is hard for you, it's also hard for those around you too. I hate seeing you like this every time this day comes around. Just please," He begged looking at her seeing now that her head was bowed.

"Sorry," She weeped. "I'm sorry!"

He knew what that sorry was for, so he walked over to hug her and pat her back. "I'll make them pay Misaki, I'll make them all pay for causing you to lose your baby."

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. Read and review your thoughts. Check out my profile for the names of short stories to be posted, Very soon. Also a made a facebook page as Violet so you guys can message me and stuff there. You'll get quick replies. All the info is on my profile. And lastly please read Lonesome seas, my collab with Angel .**_

 _ **Until next time**_ ~ Violet


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again to everyone! Firstly, I must say some of y'all are too smart, so I'll try to make the most unexpected things happen. Secondly, originally I wasn't going to post about the baby until this chapter but I realised now it was better so how Misaki is in this chapter is understandable. Lastly, thanks to all those reviews, it was a first in so long.**_

 _ **P.s I won't read all the reviews for any of my stories till the 21st. It's my birthday and reading your reviews will be my present. Happy birthday to all february borns! Now on with the story….**_

* * *

Misaki rested her head on her pillow as she laid down unto her bed. Kou had taken her out the office after her little break down. He had took her home and promised to stay downstairs until she had fallen asleep. This type of thing wasn't irregular for them. It always happened every year for the past three years on this day. The day she lost her baby.

The memory of what happened that day still lingered in her mind taunting her. It made her blame herself for not being able to protect him or her. She always wondered what type of mother she would have been. What would they have looked like? These were things that couldn't be answered. She would never get the chance to hold them or see them take their first step.

All she wanted back then was that baby. She gave up Takumi but at least if she had that one reminder, she would have been okay. Why couldn't she have saved them? Why wasn't she strong enough? These things pained her heart to think about.

Around the time she lost the baby her sister Suzuna was already out of the country to continue her studies on scholarship and Minako was in the hospital. She didn't want to be a burden to the maid latte crew so she never once went to them. She suffered that pain alone until she met Kou and Ichigo. She didn't know how she would handle it without them.

And lastly, Takumi. What would he say?

" _So, what about Misa chan, will you love our children forever and ever?"_

" _Of course you baka! I don't even know why we're talking about this. I'll make sure to protect them and love them. What about you?"_

" _I'll stick by your side forever and protect our lovely family. Say, shall we work on it now?"_

" _Baka!"_

Misaki closes her eyes wanted to get rid of the memories from the past. There were two promises that were never kept. Takumi didn't stay by her side and she never protected their child. She pulls her hand to her face to wipe away the tears that had began to fall. The day would soon be over and maybe, just maybe the pain in her chest would subdue.

…

The next day, Misaki woke up to the sight of her still in her clothes from the day before. She stretches her aching body and sits up on the side of the bed. Misaki begins to rub away the sleep from her eyes and could hear pans and pots being used downstairs.

 _Ichigo?_

She removes herself from the bed ready to go downstairs but stops in her tracks when she remembered she still needed to freshen up. She decides to head to the shower first and then go down.

Misaki grabs her toothbrush, towel and her hair brush and heads into her private bathroom. Taking a shower was the best thing to help her recover from everything that happened the day before.

She turns off the shower, brushes her hair and teeth, changes her clothes and then heads down to find the source of the noise. When she came down to the kitchen she found Ichigo trying to make breakfast. He was really trying very hard to make a lot of different things at once.

"Woah, woah, woah! Came down Ichigo," Misaki chuckles walking up to him. She notices that he had no idea she was there but the way he jump surprised.

"OH! Misaki, you're awake," Ichigo beamed like a lost puppy that found his master again. "I made you eggs, pancakes, hotdogs, I sliced up fruit, made-"

"There better be food left in my fridge," Misaki says in a deadly voice that scared Ichigo for a moment or two. " I'm kidding birthday boy," She teased poking him playfully.

"Geez! Why don't you get a man and joke around with him. Get rid of that cobweb," Ichigo joked. It was now his turn to have some fun. "You haven't gotten any in years-"

"You," She warned.

"-That when you see some guy, you'll turn into some type of wild animal and attack him like some prey, RAWR!" He yells while motioning his hands to look like claws.

"ICHIGO," Misaki yells ready to give him a painful lesson for teasing his elders.

"Ok, I'm done," He raised his arms surrendering.

Misaki sighed. "Ok, then-"

"RAWR!" She heard him yell again and that's when she runs after him, chasing him throughout the house.

This boy sure had his ways of cheering her up.

…..

After all their play fighting, they finally had breakfast and was out of the house to spend the day together. Well she did had to travel with her bodyguards. Fame was apart of her now. They were currently on their way to find an outfit for Ichigo to wear at his party being held tomorrow night in her home. It would just be friends of his, her and Kou as usual.

"You're getting older and older now," Misaki admits keeping her eye on the road as she was driving.

"Yup." Ichigo answers.

"Any special thing you want? Anything you wanna confess about now? Girlfriend? Whatever anything, there must be some secret you held back, just don't mention that cobweb thing."

"Confess…." Ichigo wondered to himself. "I always wanted to call you mom."

"Reall- wait, what?" Misaki asks stunned.

"From the time you helped me, and all now, I've wanted to call you mom since you were the only person I saw fit the title but I knew it wasn't an area you would be comfortable with," Ichigo explains getting it off his chest.

"Look, I-"

"Forget it, let's not ruin the day," He cut in, stopping her.

Misaki takes a side glance at him making a mental note to talk about this another time with him.

They pulled up to a big department store and parked the car in a shaded area. The moment they got out, her bodyguards were already to her side. She choose the toughest bodyguards but still the ones she could converse with easily. For once, the paparazzi would be off her tail since Takumi was doing some type of show and they all wanted the scoop.

Ichigo and Misaki both enter and headed to the men's department right away. They searched through many clothes in hopes of finding the perfect one for him.

"Here, this looks good, go try it on," Misaki says handing him a shirt. Ichigo examines the shirt and couldn't help but agree with her, it looked really nice. He took it from her and heads off to the change rooms, leaving her alone.

"My brother will love this," A familiar voice says near Misaki. She turns around to try and see who it was and regretted it. There stood Aiko and Patricia in the same store as her. _Just great._

She hoped they wouldn't see her but the odds weren't in her favor.

"Well, look who we have here," She heard one of them say and she knew right away it was Aiko. She turned to look to at the both of the them. "My, do you not know that only prestigious families can shop here?"

Before Misaki could respond, someone did it for her.

"Don't you know not to apply too much makeup? I thought we were at the zoo with how you're face looked."

She knew it had to be Ichigo.

"You're shopping with your little charity case, how cute. Hopefully, soon I'll be shopping for baby things with Aiko once her and Takumi get married," Patricia voiced smiling warmly at Aiko.

Misaki clenched her fists trying to hold back her anger. They despised her child enough to get rid of it but welcome Aiko's with open arms?

"Yes, mother in law, soon enough. At least some people's kids are appreciated, right Misaki?" Aiko mocked and walked away with Patricia.

 _Snap!_

Misaki lost every ounce of control the moment she said that. She could no longer hold back, she just couldn't. Her body seemed to agree as she began to run after Aiko and Patricia.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed as he saw her run after them.

"What do we do now young master?" The head guard asked.

"Call the army, their the only ones that could be strong enough to hold her back."

Getting the situation, the guards ran after Misaki followed by Ichigo. Let's hope he gets to her in time.

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter and sadly, I won't read your reviews until next sunday :'( Painful. Anyway, fav, follow and review your thoughts on this chapter. I have two questions I want no need you guys to answer.**_

 _ **is the story to your liking so far. Likes/ dislikes?**_

 _ **do you want to see as it progresses?**_

 _ **Just in case you didn't read my new one shot Cut:**_

 _ **A little convo I had with angel about my one shots : You were THIRSTY as you were EAVESDROPPING on a couple SCREWING AROUND. And it made you SMILE as you realised your perverted REALITY.**_

 _ **XD In honor of that, I will refer to everyone who reads my stories as 'The perverted aliens'.**_

 _ **Until next time perverted aliens ~Violet**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know this update is late but there were a few problems with my wifi sadly. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read Lonesome seas and my other short stories.**_

* * *

" _Yes, mother-in-law, soon enough. At least some people's kids are appreciated, right Misaki?" Aiko mocked and walked away with Patricia._

 _Snap!_

 _Misaki lost every ounce of control the moment she said that. She could no longer hold back, she just couldn't. Her body seemed to agree as she began to run after Aiko and Patricia._

 _"Shit," Ichigo cursed as he saw her run after them._

 _"What do we do now young master?" The head guard asked._

 _"Call the army, their the only ones that could be strong enough to hold her back."_

 _Getting the situation, the guards ran after Misaki followed by Ichigo. Let's hope he gets to her in time._

Patricia and Aiko walk along the department store laughing at their encounter with Misaki. How they were able to make her mad. How they were able to remind her that anything which belongs to her would not be accepted.

"She hasn't seen anything bad. I will make sure she stays away from my son," Patricia tells Aiko who nods in agreement.

"Ha! Just because she has a little wealth now does she think she can threaten us? She must be delusional," Aiko states laughing along with Patricia.

"I'm tired of seeing her face around Takumi. I won't allow her to ruin everything for him. You are the best choice for him."

"Of course! Who e-else...Oh my!" Aiko exclaims when she glances sideways and sees Misaki coming after them. "What the hell is she coming here for? Shouldn't we run?"

"No! We started this so hold your head up high and continue it," Patricia advises her.

Aiko nods and decides to follow through but she was scared. They pushed Misaki to her limit and Aiko had heard stories about her. What if she tries to hurt them? They were no bodyguards around except for Misaki's. Her only option was to not show fear.

She watches as Misaki finally approaches them and stops right in front of them.

"What do you want?" Aiko spats at Misaki. She went back to her harsh ways.

Misaki just stares at them for a moment trying to calm down herself. "You patricia should be the last to tell someone about their child being not wanted. Weren't you in the same situation but instead it was your blood relatives. That must've hurt didn't it? To know everyone you cared about wouldn't accept your child."

"Stop it," Patricia warns clenching her fists. The last person she wants to hear that from was Misaki. Misaki had no right to talk to her like this.

"Why should I?" Misaki continues on hoping they were being to feel scared. "You had a lot to say back there and I couldn't stop you so why should I stop at your request huh? What made me not good for Takumi back then huh? Do you see yourself as perfect cause you aren't!"

Ichigo and the guards arrive at the scene ready to stop Misaki but once Ichigo sees Misaki getting a few things out her system, he orders the guards to stay put.

"I thought you and I were almost in the same boat back then but boy was I wrong. I shouldn't have compared myself to you. You Patricia are nothing great to be compared to and I can't wait to reveal what an evil bitch you are to everyone."

"How dare you speak to her that way?" Aiko tries to barge in at Patricia's defense, who stood there stunned. Why wasn't she answering this commoner? She was the one who said to hold our heads high.

Misaki glances across at Aiko whose presence she had forgotten. "It would seem shutting down one of your company's didn't work to keep you quiet. Tell me…" Misaki pauses and walks up close to Aiko and whispers, "How would it feel if I broke up your whole engagement? Then there would be no child for them to accept right?"

Maybe Aiko shouldn't have let Misaki notice her presence.

Misaki smirks and begins to walk over to Ichigo but stops and turns to Patricia with an apologetic look on her face. "What the hell am I saying to you patricia? My mother always told me to respect my elders, sorry~"

With that being said she finally turns and walks towards a grinning Ichigo who yells, "SLAY!" Out loud and follows behind Misaki with her guards.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Patricia yells frustrated once Misaki was gone. "I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER! I'm going to ruin her."

"How?" Aiko wonders still upset with what Misaki had told her. Misaki had gotten the best of her just now but that won't happen again.

"Just-just give me a moment to think."

Aiko nods and waits for Patricia to think up something.

"I got it!" Patricia beams at her new found idea.

"What is it?"

"She keeps bringing up the past so why don't we show the public her past?" Patricia smirks evilly but Aiko doesn't quite understand. "Let's just head off to Walker Inc." Patricia adds pulling off Aiko to find their driver.

Their driver was already there waiting for them with the car door open. They both slide inside their car and the driver shuts the door.

Aiko becomes mad that he's taking so long to start the car since he was putting away their bags and so she yells at him.

"How can you be so slow you incompetent fool. If you're not careful I will fire you and make sure you never work for any great company again."

The driver apologises but promises under his breathe, "I will never forget how you treat me."

* * *

"You okay Misaki?" Ichigo asks her concern once they get away from around Patricia and Aiko.

"I'm fine and I guess I feel relieved in a way," Misaki admits smiling. She got some of the things from five years ago off her chest but if think that was all she has to say then they are wrong.

"I have a plan. I need to go to the company and meet with Kou but I'll pick you up right after ok?"

"Sure," Ichigo answers knowing her having to leave is important.

"Ok bye! Make sure to call me. I'll be right back," She says hugging him goodbye. She left her bodyguards to be with him.

"Lord help those Walker family from the wrath of Misaki- Nah! I better charge my camera cause this will be epic," Ichigo laughs like a maniac and receive strange looks from the guards. "I'm perfectly sane so stop looking at me that way."

* * *

 **Walker Inc.**

Gerald and Richard were sitting in Gerald's office discussing business deals when Patricia and Aiko storms in furious and explains what happened at the department store.

"We can't let her carry on like this father!" Patricia exclaims trying to convince her father.

"I didn't sign up for this when we discussed my marriage. If this carries on I will have a chat with my father," Aiko presses as a warning to Richard and Gerald.

"Tch.." Richard grits his teeth. He couldn't let the engagement be broken. Not now when they are at war with Misaki. "What do you propose?"

"We have friends in the media right? We should leak about her being a lowly maid in her past. Her debts, everything," Patricia explains her plan.

"How does that really help us mom? What good is that for us?" Gerald finally cuts in analysing everything.

"We make what we leak out to our advantage," Aiko answers having a great idea for the plan. "She use to be a maid and tried to date Takumi for his wealth, he found out about her ways and she left taking someone else's company."

"See! It's a perfect plan to leak out her past. It'd be a bad look for her company and her sales will drop for the time being," Patricia states hoping her father would go along with it.

"Gerald," Richard speaks and everyone awaits his decision. "Order someone to leak out her past to the press. Make sure you twist up everything."

"Yes," Gerald bows and proceeds to fill out their plan.

"Hahaha…..I can't wait to see her crumble," Patricia chuckles filled with excitement to see Misaki fail.

' _We'll who's tough now Misaki,'_ Aiko thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Gold Partner Inc.**

Misaki heads into her company and rushes off to find Kou the moment she steps inside. She told him to stop everything he was doing and come to her office which explains them now sitting face to face in her office.

"HAHAHAHA…...So you told them off basically," Kou laughs out loud once Misaki tells him about her encounter with Patricia and Aiko.

"No, I just said what I had to say."

"Oh my goodness," Kou says rubbing his eyes. This was just too much. "So what's the problem now?"

Misaki leans back in her chair. "They're probably planning something now but it doesn't matter because I have an idea of my own."

"What is it?" Kou insists to know interested.

"Richard won't hold important documents at work and Takumi won't let me see which ones are the ones I really need if he feels it could put me in danger but I need those. So…" Misaki smiles flashing him an innocent look. "I'm going to seduce it right out of him. He must have some things kept close around him in his house and I assure you I will find everything."

"Are you sure this could work?"

Misaki nods. "Takumi still has feelings for me and I know it. Which makes it easier to get close to him and grab what I need. Plus it would make Aiko mad and waver their little engagement."

"Two birds with one stones. I like it." Kou agrees. He thinks about it for a moment. "Don't get your feelings caught up in it."

"Don't worry I won't."

 _Ring! Ring!_

All of a sudden she hears her cell phone ringing and digs into her pocket to find it. When pulls it out she notices a familiar ID.

"Hello," She answers.

"Walker Inc. will leak out information about your past and twist it up. Be prepared," A male voice says before he hangs up.

"Their leaking my past huh."

"Who was that?" Kou questions not knowing who it was that was always telling her Walker Inc's plans.

"A little friend on the inside of the enemies territory."

"Is it lover boy?"

"What no," She denies quickly. "Someone else. Prepare a press meeting for me live. I want it out right before they release their news to the public. I want to see them scramble to cover it up."

"Yes. They will certainly wonder who gave you that info."

"Yup and I will mess with their heads until they figure out who," Misaki chuckles. She was starting to like this.

* * *

 **The end of this chapter. What are your thoughts. Who do you think is Misaki's little friend? Make sure you read my other stories. I'm planning out a one shot called Handjob and I have a diabolik lovers story called a love to kill for to be posted soon.**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this took so long and I'm even more sorry to Naz123 for making you have to wait so long. I'm sorry so hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait.**_

* * *

 **The next day**

Inside of the Walker Inc company Richard, Gerald, Patricia and Aiko await for Misaki's past to be leaked to the public. They had just got the confirmation that everything was set in place and would be ready to be released in a few minutes. This time they had the upper hand over Misaki.

"She's going down," Aiko whispers smirking with the others in the room.

"What a fine day it is. Should we have tea after this?' Richard chuckles excited to see Misaki crumble.

"Of course dad! What better way to celebrate," Patricia answers in a cheerful mood.

"Maybe we should pay her a visit before we head out to tea?" Aiko suggests wanting to see Misaki's face about everything.

"Good idea," Gerald agrees. "It should be-"

The door of the office slams open. "Sir!"

"Kanou? Didn't I tell you I wanted no-"

"Turn on the tv sir. It's about Misaki, she just made a press statement," Kanou, one of Gerald's employees says frantic.

"What!?" Richard exclaims. Their plan hadn't been set into motion yet. "Gerald turn on the tv."

"Y-Yes."

Gerald turns on the tv and Misaki's face is shown on the scene the moment it comes on.

" _I'll also like to say since most of you have been asking about my past that I shall reveal that now," Misaki states staring into the camera._

"W-What is she doing?" Patricia stutters since her plan is failing.

"She wouldn't expose her past would she?" Aiko wonders. Misaki wouldn't be so reckless would she?

" _When I was younger my family had a large debt and I had to work everyday to pay it off helping my mother who now lies in a hospital bed. Things weren't always easy-"_

"S-She's doing it," Patricia says worrying since everything is going wrong.

" _-and there was a time I had to work in a maid latte. It wasn't embarrassing though. I was happy since it provided me with the money for my family," Misaki carries on smiling at the camera. "I worked hard when I got into a small company and now here I am. Gold partners is more than just a company it's a shelter for those in need since I know what it's like to live a tough life. I will do my best to give back a part of what have been given to me. Thank you!"_

"That's not the only thing," Kanou tells them shyly.

"Spit it out already," Aiko snaps at the poor fellow.

"Her sales are increasing since this she reveal her past. She became an icon for small income families and other companies like that. And the news you wanted to leak out is on it's way out with all the lies so….." He trails off making them realise their situation.

"CANCEL THAT RIGHT NOW!" Richard yells furious. "Do you have any idea how that could affect us."

"Y-Yes sir," Kanou nods nervous and heads out to stop the news from being leaked.

"Dammit," Patricia yells.

The door of their office open up.

"Now patricia, you shouldn't yell like that," A voice says entering the room.

"Who the hell let you into our company? Security!" Gerald calls to the guards eyeing Misaki.

"My is that anyway to treat a guest especially after your little stunt," Misaki smirks at their reaction. "Ah! Thank you. My sales are doing quite well."

"How long have you known?" Aiko asks her.

"Aiko!" Patricia exclaims.

"From the moment you planned it actually. Wow, that must have hit your pride ouch. That must've hurt right Kou?"

"Like standing on a nail," Kou answers laughing and Misaki couldn't help but facepalm.

"Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and give my greetings and sincere thanks," Misaki turns towards the office door but pauses in her tracks.

"Isn't it about time you realise who you're messing with?" Patricia questions Misaki.

"You're right. I need to know who I'm messing with since I thought it was the Walkers, turns out I was wrong," Misaki answers and walks out the door.

"What was that?" Aiko yells angry. How dare she?

Kou walks backwards pointing at the Richard and the others. "I think they call that an insult," He tells them and then turns to follow Misaki.

"New plan," Richard whispers to everyone in the room. "We'll destroy what's close to her. Call up another gang but this time check their background."

"Yes! Who's the target?"

"We'll start with Misaki's little charity case Ichigo."

"What do we do about this issue. She must have someone in the company but who? Could it be Takumi?" Gerald suggests.

"No," Patricia denies. "Your brother wouldn't do that."

"We need to figure out who and dispose of them."

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh! Takumi there you are," Misaki says when she finally finds who she is looking for.

"How can I help you prez and why are you here?" Takumi asks curious. Why is she here with only Kou. Was it because of that?

"I had some business to take care of with you-"

"You mean with them leaking your background?" Takumi cuts in.

Misaki's eyes widden. "You knew!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you didn't want to involve me with your business?"

Misaki pales up. He's right. "That's uhmm….Ichigo is having a party tonight at my house seven o'clock. Don't be late or else," She warns him but instead receives a warm smile from him.

"Sure thing Misa chan."

"K-K-Kou let's go," She states pulling her friend along.

"She is just too cute," Takumi whispers then heads off to his office to await what's to come tonight.

 **Nigh time.**

"Happy birthday!" All of Ichigo's friends cheered. They all gathered in Misaki's home to celebrate his birthday. At quarter past seven Misaki would leave and let the young crowd enjoy themselves. She just hopes they don't destroy her house or she'll kill Ichigo.

"If you run out of food I have pizza delivery and-"

"Misaki you're worrying too much. I got this," Ichigo reminds her resting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Just remember you can't come back till morning."

"Yes yes I know," Misaki sighs looking at the young teens in her house. "You told them about me right?"

"Yes everything that you said."

"Which is?"

"Ruin this party or my house and I'll teach you a lesson," Ichigo gladly recites what she told him to tell everyone.

"That's my boy," Misaki jokes but Ichigo snorts. "I'll leave after you cut the cake."

"Okay. There comes your boyfriend."

"Who?" Misaki looks where he's pointing and see's Takumi strolling through the crowd. "Oh!"

"Misaki don't look so surprise. He hasn't ev-oooph!" Ichigo clutches his stomach where Misaki hit him. "What were you, a wrestler?"

"Hey Misa and Ichigo. Are you alright?" Takumi asks Ichigo who is bending over.

"Perfect," Ichigo assures him using his fingers to do 'ok'.

"Here's your present," Takumi chuckles handing him a huge box.

"You didn't have to," Misaki tells him.

"But he did," Ichigo says taking the present and shaking it. "LET'S CUT THE CAKE!"

"Already. It's only seven now," Takumi reminds her looking down at his watch.

"Yes but he wants to get rid of me. We can just head to your place right?" Misaki suggests.

Takumi raises an eyebrow curious but agrees.

"Come on," Misaki takes his hand and pulls him to where they are cutting the cake.

Her seduce Takumi plan starts now.

 **Flashback.**

" _Lover boy will be at Ichigo's party but when you leave you'll go to his place," Kou explains looking at the images he drew of his plan._

" _Ok," Misaki answers taking it all in._

" _When you get there you'll suggest some snuggling only and when he falls asleep you take what you need and get out of there."_

" _Why did you draw this plan," Misaki changes the topic._

" _Focus! It's the perfect plan. Nothing can go wrong."_

Misaki's going to try her best to get what she needs from him. Takumi doesn't know what's coming his way. Misaki comes out of her thoughts when she see's Ichigo's friends bring out the cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" They all sing and Misaki claps joining in.

Takumi smiles at her behavior and silently sings along.

Ichigo blows out his candles and Misaki takes a picture of him. "Time for you to go now Misaki," Ichigo announces rushing over to Misaki and Takumi. He pushes them towards the door.

Takumi opens the door so they don't walk into it.

"There you go," Ichigo tells them as they are now standing beside Takumi's car.

"You'll be fi-"

"Yes go go!" Ichigo shush her.

Misaki sighs and gets in Takumi's car. Takumi bids his goodbyes to Ichigo and gets in his car. Ichigo stands watching the car drive off not noticing the figures from the shadows approaching him.

"Ichigo?" Someone asks him.

"Yes!" He answers.

"That's him. Get him."

* * *

"Wow! You live in a great apartment," Misaki tells him seriously. It had a great view of the city. What was his deal with apartments anyhow? He didn't have in much furniture.

"Are you really going to stay the night Misaki?"

"Of course!"

Takumi slowly walks no, he slowly glides over to her in Misaki's opinion. He stops right in front of her so close she could feel his breath. "Will you really stay here with me? Who knows what I'll do to you?" He adds huskily. It sent shivers down Misaki's back.

"Touch me and you're dead," She warns him giving him her scariest look which had no effect on him.

"Then why did you come here. To seduce me and get information? Come on Misaki you know I could see that coming," He teases her.

Misaki is outrage. He knew her plan all along. "Why didn't you tell me or stop me from coming here?"

"I got you in my apartment didn't I," He admits taking a lock of her hair into his hands but Misaki smacks it away.

"Don't think it's easy to get me back. You have know idea what I went through."

Takumi sighs and backs away from her. "You know Misaki, I regret loving you."

* * *

 _ **Not your everyday fairytale 2 and Teach me and fall for me will update tomorrow morning before 11 am over here. My finger are tired from typing and writing school work but I've started them and just need to finish the ending. What are your thoughts with this chapter. Feedback helps.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet ❀**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys!Thank you for enjoying last chapter. The response was great. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have summer now so updates will start to come back weekly now I have free time.**_

* * *

 _"Don't think it's easy to get me back. You have no idea what I went through."_

 _Takumi sighs and backs away from her. "You know Misaki, I regret loving you."_

"What?" Misaki mumbles in disbelief. Is this guy serious? After everything she went through for him and he has the nerve to say he regrets loving her. He cannot be serious. "You regret loving me?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY COME AROUND ME?" Misaki yells getting angry. How could he say this to her. It is just like the night they broke up five years ago.

Takumi sighs. "I mean if I didn't love you, you wouldn't be tangle up in this mess with my family. You could've been happy with someone by now…" He holds his head down low to avoid her gaze.

Misaki is surprise but understands why he said that. "What about you then?"

"Huh?"

"What would happen to you if you hadn't met me? You would've gone on each day without a care in the world and not experience happiness," Misaki explains running her left hand through her hair. "I don't regret loving you ever so don't say that. It's just no one from your family agreed to our relationship and I understand why…"

Takumi finally looks at her. "Misaki believe me they do-"

"No," She stops him shaking her head. "They were right. You had a great future ahead of you and I was just a poor girl making things worst for you but that didn't mean I deserved to be treated that way."

Takumi sighs. "You're right but I'm still to blame."

"How?" Misaki questions.

"I couldn't protect you from everything in the past . I was weak and I should've seen how much you were hurting. M-Misaki I am truly sorry for all the things I put you through and your mother…." Takumi trails off looking at her surprise expression.

"What did my mother have to do with you breaking up with me?"

"Misaki liste-"

"What was the deal made with your family for breaking up with me? You know the first year after we broke up and my mother's treatment was denied I found out it was under your order and I thought you must've really hated me. I thought maybe you didn't love me after all since you knew how important my mother's treatment was. I hated you but I was wrong. I knew you wouldn't have done that," Misaki says softly. It hurts to recall the past. She was so scared when she thought her mother was going to die. She took her anger and blamed everything on Takumi.

"I knew there had to be some sort of deal with your family, so what was it?" She asks again but this time her tone of voice is firm pleading him to tell her.

"If I didn't leave you your mother's treatment would've been stopped but I guess they still pulled some strings and did that."

"What else?"

"Your house, maid latte, everything would've been destroyed. "

"So you saved it all," Misaki smiles sadly. "Thanks but please stop."

"Misaki I can't let you continue this with my family. I'll make sure they get what they deserve just please stop!" Takumi begs her. He reaches out for her hands but she moves away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. They've hurt to much people close to me and I want to be the one to ruin them all. I won't take my anger out on you since all you did was try to protect me."

"Misaki my mother and I-"

Misaki stops him. "By the way, you shouldn't tell your mother everything."

Takumi is stunned. "You can trust my mother like always…"

"Your mother is the highlight of what happened to me. This is why I don't want you involved. You love your mother but haven't seen her the way I have," Misaki says.

"What happened in the past? What did they do?" Takumi asks her. It has always been on his mind.

Misaki smiles sweetly. She raises her hand to push away his hair out of his face. "They made me lose something precious and for that they will regret it."

"What does that mean? Something precious? Can you please tell me."

Misaki slowly backs away from him. "Who knows what it means and it's something you should hear from your family." She makes sure she has all her stuff to leave. "I'll go to a hotel. Goodbye Usui."

"Wait!" He calls to her. Misaki pauses and turns to look at him. "Is there a possibility of us getting back together? Do you still love me like in the past? Please stop running away from me."

"Because I'm running away from you doesn't mean I don't love you. I just don't want to hurt you with the outcome," She whispers ready to walk out his door.

"Then stay with me tonight. Just for tonight please…"

Her cell phone suddenly rings. She looks at the ID and sees Kou's name.

"Stay please."

Misaki turns off her phone.

"Okay."

Later that night Takumi gives Misaki his room while he sleeps on the couch. Misaki can not fall asleep. Her mind keeps replaying all the memories of her and Takumi together. She can't get back together with him right now. She sighs and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

Takumi rubs his eyes as the sun rays beam down on him from the window. He lazily gets up wondering why he's sleeping on the couch but remembers last night's events. Misaki!

He quickly gets up to check his room but when he opens the door she's not in the bedroom. All that's left is a note.

 _Something urgent came up. Sorry I couldn't say bye._

Why can't things just work out for the two of them. He will not be able to go and see her because he has to leave for a business trip today. He'll have to talk to her when he comes back. Hopefully he'll settle everything between them next time.

 **Meanwhile**

Misaki is currently in her car driving on her way back home. Ichigo better have her house in one piece or else. Maybe Kou should- Kou. Misaki reaches for her phone and turns it on.

 _53 Calls from Kou._

 _104 Text messages from Kou._

"What is wrong with him calling me so much," Misaki mumbles annoyed. She speed dials his number. "Hey w-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER. ICHIGO IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Wait what?"Misaki's car stops in the middle of traffic. "Say it calmly this time. He's where?"

Kou tries to calm down on the other end of the phone. He was trying to reach her all night. "Kou is in the hospital. Just...Just come here for now."

"O-okay!" Misaki puts down her phone and swings the car in the other lane to go to the hospital. What the hell is going on? All she can do right now is hope Ichigo is alright.

 **The hospital**

Misaki rushes through the hospital corridors trying to find Ichigo's room. Her heart starts to beat rapidly the closer she gets to the room. She was suppose to protect him when she took him in but how did he end up in the hospital.

"Here it is," She whispers and pushes open the door. The first thing she sees is Ichigo sitting on a bed with a few bandages and Kou standing next to him. Misaki makes her way over to him.

"What happened? Did that party get too wild? Are you-"

"Woah! Calm down there," Ichigo tries to stop her rant. "I'm okay just got into a fists fight and now I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," He adds as slowly making his way to the bathroom ignoring Misaki's help.

Misaki sighs and flops down on the bed. "What happened?"

"Richard sent some guys to attack him. Thankfully Ichigo knows how to fight but they still hurt him pretty bad. I have some of their guys holding," Kou explains to Misaki who looks devastated.

"I shouldn't have left him."

"It isn't something we could've avoided."

"But I let him get hurt. I can't let that happen again," Misaki says sadly. She needs to start protecting the people she cares about.

"What do we do now?" Kou questions.

"Well my blood is fuming with anger. Those guys you have let's make a deal with them. Richards going to get what's coming to him," Misaki clenches thinking about that old man. "Prepare a car for me once I'm finished here. I have some business to settle."

"OK. Uhmm...why didn't you answer your phone? Did you and him-"

Misaki shakes her head. "No. It wasn't like that. We just got a few things off our chest I guess."

"Are you two back together?" Kou asks hoping she'll say no.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

Silence fills the room until Ichigo walks back in. He sits on the bed beside Misaki. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't I promise."

Ichigo lays down on the bed. "They're probably celebrating. I really feel like killing that guy. He keeps interfering with my life. Do you think Richard remembers who I really am? I can't wait for the moment he does."

"He's hurt too many people. They will all get what's coming to them sooner than they think."

 **Walker Mansion**

"Diner was really great. I must visit that restaurant again," Aiko says politely to Richard. He took his family except Takumi to diner and had invited Aiko since she will be marrying him soon.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We must do this more often," Richard chuckles smiling.

 _Ring!_

Gerald's phone starts to ring. "Hell-"

"Why didn't you tell us that kid had something to do with the YU Gang."

"What? The jobs been done so why worry," Gerald yells into the phone.

"Game over."

The phone disconnects.

"Hello? Are you there? Dammit!" Gerald throws his phone onto the floor.

"What was that about?" Richard questions his beloved grandson.

"Our little friend said something about game over."

"Game over? What does that mean?" Patricia cuts in.

"It means that I'm preparing to end you," A voice says.

They look towards Richards desk and spots Misaki.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He yells.

"I'm just visiting," Misaki answers innocently playing with a vase on the desk.

"Be careful with that. It's more expensive than your little business," Gerald warns her.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia hiss with venom in her voice.

Misaki pushes the vase off the desk. "I'm here because you people messed with someone dear to me and I'M ANGRY."

"So what? Get out! We're not scared of you," Aiko says brave while the others nod their heads in agreement.

Misaki chuckles but then her gaze turns deadly. "Right now you should be! Let's have a chat."

"This looks like an interesting meeting. Am I too late?" Another voice interrupts.

Everyone turns and sees Tora Igarashi this time.

"No you showed up right in time," Richard smirks and looks over to Misaki. "Help me get her out of my house."

Tora shakes his head chuckling. "I'm afraid my partner has something to say."

"What?"

Tora makes his way over to Misaki. "She said let's have a chat right?"

"So sit," Misaki finishes it off for him.

Tora smirks. "I think duke, this is when you get scared."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter! Tora isn't her boss by the way. Please check out love is a battlefield and Alien heart attack since I know you'll enjoy them. And take a look at REQUEST CENTRAL. Lonesome sea updated. I'm planning to update ALL my stories since it's been awhile.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Tora shakes his head chuckling. "I'm afraid my partner has something to say."_

 _"What?"_

 _Tora makes his way over to Misaki. "She said let's have a chat right?"_

 _"So sit," Misaki finishes it off for him._

 _Tora smirks. "I think duke, this is when you get scared."_

Richard, Gerald and Patricia glares at Tora. How could he betray them? After all the deals they've did together. He's going to regret this.

"Tora. What the hell are you doing?" Aiko says since the others weren't saying anything. Why is he with Misaki of all people.

"Patience Aiko. And I don't think you should try messing with me," He growls at the ignorant rich girl.

"Your father-"

"My father isn't here so just listen to what Misaki, MY PARTNER has to say."

He shuts her up.

"Now," Misaki begins glaring at the four people she hates more than anything. "Which one of you had the bright idea to attack Ichigo?"

Richard scoffs. "All this for that poor brat?"

"The poor must stick together grandfather," Gerald slyly remarks.

Misaki chuckles standing up. "You've done it this time Richard. Ah! I bet this was Patricia's idea though. She's always playing these games right?"

"Whatever," Patricia growls at the low life in front of her as she likes to call Misaki.

"I suggest I owe you all and explanation. Tora and I have been partners for a while now but don't worry we are not attacking you right now. This is all about me and the four of you concerning Ichigo," Misaki explains to calm their nerves.

Tora takes a seat. "I only came to enjoy the show."

He throws a bat to Misaki who catches it.

"You really messed up this time huh?" Misaki says swinging around the bat.

"So what if something happened to the kid huh. We don't care," Richard answers honestly.

Misaki shakes her head sadly. She picks up a vase. "You don't care huh?"

She smashes the vase with the bat.

"Are you stupide that cost near a hundred grand," Gerald yells furious.

"Oh really then this one must be more expensive," She tells them picking up a bigger vase and smashing it.

"What are you doing?" Aiko questions gritting her teeth in anger.

"That kid you messed with costs more than these stupid vase cost to me and believe me you just crossed the line hurting him."

Misaki makes her way over to a now silent Richard. She stops right in front of him.

"You wanna play dirty? So can I?" She whispers for all to hear. "I show you who you're messing with you got that? Forget about that girl in the past. I'm you're worst nightmare now."

Misaki smiles and evens out his jacket. He shrugs her off.

"You won't get away with this I'll sue you an-"

"Sue me? What a joke huh Tora?" Misaki chuckles looking over at her partner.

"Dear Richard. All those top notch law firms are under her investment now," Tora explains with a smirk.

"Go ahead and sue me. I'll win."

"You...I can't wait to end you and Tora you will regret moving from the winning side," Gerald warns both of them.

"I think I'm on the winning side. You just don't see it."

"This isn't fun at all. The Walker family is making it too easy. Where's the fight in you guys," Misaki wonders out loud. Who knew it would be this easy to get to them.

"This isn't the end Ayuzawa," Aiko reminds Misaki.

"You're right for once. It's the beginning of your end."

Misaki signals to Tora that she's ready to leave and waves goodbye and Richard and the others. She leaves to go get in her car with Tora. Patricia runs after them before they can enter the car.

"Get in the car first Tora."

Misaki waits till the both of them are alone.

"You have some nerve. Yes it was my idea. You think you're tough now ha," Patricia laughs wickedly. "You couldn't even protect your own baby."

Misaki clenches her fists remembering the past.

 _Someone please help me! Please my baby!_

It could've been avoided if it wasn't for Patricia.

"I can't wait to show everyone what a monster you are," Misaki admits.

"But you won't unless you want to hurt Takumi," Patricia smirks. She still has Takumi by her side. After all she is his mother. "Goodbye Ayuzawa."

Misaki gets in her car with Tora. He rests his hand on hers noticing her change in mood.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just fine," She answers looking out the car window.

* * *

 **The next day…**

* * *

Misaki arrives at the hotel in China for the business meeting. Kou came along with her since he's her assistant and she can trust him to handle any issues that may arise.

They already went to their rooms and got diner since they arrived late in the afternoon. Misaki decides to head to bed.

"Ok but remember you have a meeting with the president of Xia industries tomorrow in the morning," Kou informs her looking through Misaki's schedule.

"Hmm.."

"After that you'll have a dress fit for the business meetings since they'll be a diner afterwards. You're free between twelve pm to three pm tomorrow. And another thi-"

Misaki stops him. "Please tell me this last one is important. It all sounds boring."

"Yes it is important."

"What is it?" Misaki questions him raising her eyebrow.

"Aiko will be here tomorrow in place of her father," He tells her waiting for her think through tomorrow's events.

"It doesn't matter if she's here are not. I will carry on…." Misaki trails off when she spots someone in the hotel. Kou follows her gaze and pauses. "Takumi?"

Takumi turns to her direction at the sound of his name. "Misaki? What are you doing here?"

"The business meeting tomorrow. I guess you're here for that too," Misaki answers looking away from him slightly. She hasn't talk to him since she was at his apartment.

Takumi goes to say something but then his eyes meet with Kou's. "Can we talk in private? Maybe my room?"

Misaki opens her mouth to answer but Kou beats her to saying something.

"Of course she can't come to your room?" Kou glares at Takumi and Misaki wonders what for.

Takumi shifts his eyes from Kou to Misaki. "Misaki will you join me?"

"Uh.."

"Misaki no," Kou pleads with her.

Misaki looks between them both trying to make a decision.

"Fine. If you make up your mind I'll be in my room 504," Takumi tells her agitated that Kou is getting in his way.

"Kou why did you say that?" Misaki asks Kou once Takumi is gone.

"Misaki don't go to him. Let's go to my room and maybe watch tv or something ok?"

Misaki sighs running her hand through her hair. "Kou listen-"

"Ok. Just choose Misaki. I'll be in my room."

Misaki watches as Kou disappears. Why is he acting this way? She hopes this isn't about that little crush he used to have on her. They talked about that.

She waits five minutes to cool off then heads up trying to decide what to do. Misaki gets into an elevator and presses a floor number. The elevator stops and she gets out walking down the corridor stopping in front a room.

Meanwhile, Takumi and Kou sits in their rooms waiting for Misaki to show up. There is a knock at one door.

One of them gets up to answer the knock and opens their door.

"Misaki!"

* * *

 _ **Short but I shall leave it there. What happened? Who knows but me. Thoughts on this chapter? Review, fav and follow for more.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**205 Reviews! Thank you guys for enjoying and taking your time to give feedback. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy what's to come in the rest of All I Need. Currently typing Love is a battlefield, The Royals and Alien heart attack.**_

* * *

 _We're not broken just bent,_

 _And we can learn to love again._

* * *

 _She waits five minutes to cool off then heads up trying to decide what to do. Misaki gets into an elevator and presses a floor number. The elevator stops and she gets out walking down the corridor stopping in front a room._

 _Meanwhile, Takumi and Kou sits in their rooms waiting for Misaki to show up. There is a knock at one door._

 _One of them gets up to answer the knock and opens their door._

 _"Misaki!"_

"Takumi," Aiko squeals excited to see him. "Did you just say Misaki? I heard that commoner is here too?"

Takumi sighed. Misaki didn't come to him so that means she's with Kou. "She's not a commoner Aiko."

Aiko scoffs. "That's all she can be- hey! Where are you going?" Aiko yells when she sees Takumi shut the door of his room and heads down the corridor.

"Why did you come here early for Aiko?" Takumi asks stopping in his tracks.

Aiko smiles. "Because I want to spend time with you of course."

"Listen Aiko, I'm not planning on marrying you no matter what my family says. Go find someone who will love you," Takumi says then continue to leave her alone.

She clenches her fists watching him walk off. She can't stop him since she knows he won't listen to her. Aiko turns the other direction and walks off to the bar down in the base of the hotel.

Upon entering the bar she didn't expect seeing Misaki's assistant, or whatever he is to her, at the bar. Aiko makes her way over to kou.

"What? Your boss got rid of you," She asks him taking a seat.

Kou puts down his drink. "No. Now that we got that clear can you please leave me alone?"

Aiko chuckles. "You hate me just as much as her huh?"

"Yup."

"But we have so much in common," She tells him batting her eyelashes.

"..."

Aiko sighs. What's wrong with all these men? Is she losing her touch?

"Really we do. You love Misaki and I love Takumi," Aiko explains better this time for him to understand.

"And what does that have to do with anything. That does not make us have anything in common," Kou states starting to become bored of her.

"I have to explain it all? Look if you side with me I can help you get Misaki and I'll get Takumi, understand?"

"You are crazy huh?" Kou laughs taking a sip of his drink.

"What?" Aiko asks annoyed that he isn't accepting her plan already. "It's a great idea."

"I love Misaki but…"

"Why is there a but in this?" Aiko questions.

"But I won't ruin her happiness if she doesn't love me that way," Kou says serious.

"You're stupid. You could have her if you listen to me and I'm telling yo-"

"Listen!" Kou stops her. "When you love someone you put their feelings into consideration. I'm willing to do that for Misaki even if it means we won't ever get together. Would you do the same for Takumi?"

"No!" Aiko answers immediately. "Why should I let him get with someone else? He will know happiness once he finally opens his eyes towards me."

Kou shakes his head getting up. "Then you don't really love him. You're just fascinated. I'll tell you a secret," He pauses leaning close to her. Aiko flinches. "All that money can't buy you feelings like love and you can't force someone to love you. I suggest you change because right now you have an ugly personality. Plus you're rude."

"I'm not rude," Aiko yells getting the attention of the bar.

"You are. At this rate you won't end up with someone who loves you but be married as a part of a business deal with someone who doesn't love you the way you want. Change now please," Kou says paying for his drinks.

"Would you date me?" Aiko questions.

"You're cute but not my type. See ya around," Kou tells her then leaves.

"Damn that guy," Aiko curses hitting the bar counter with her fist. "But maybe…"

Aiko goes into deep thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki is inside her room changing her clothes. As if they could make her choose between the two of them in that type of position. Of course she'll choose herself. Misaki won't ever pick between the two of them. They're both special to her in different ways.

Misaki sighs picking up her phone from off a small table in her room and heads up to the roof of the hotel. When she first came she heard you could see the stars and it's really beautiful. Something to ease her mind.

She opens the door to roof and they weren't kinding. It's beautiful. Misaki takes her phone and snaps a picture of the sky.

"Funny seeing you here," A voice says scaring her.

Misaki turns around and sighs in relief when it's just Takumi. He is sitting higher up on a wall.

"Why would it be funny?"

"I thought you went with that Kou guy. Turns out you ditched us both," He tells her jumping down from the wall.

"Still doing dangerous things aren't we?" Misaki says folding her arms. Why did she have to run into him? But maybe that isn't so bad.

Takumi stares up at the sky. "Misaki can you just give me one more chance?"

"Takumi look-"

"Something will end up hurting me but I will take that pain for everything that hurt you in the past because of me."

He makes his way towards her.

"You don't understand," She tells him. When he learns the truth that his mother, the one person he loves most in the world had something to do with her losing her baby he'll be devastated. Misaki won't be able to look him in the eyes when that happens. She doesn't want to see him hurt.

"Misaki please just give me another chance. I won't let anyone hurt you please. I wasn't there enough for you in the past but I'm stronger than before now," Takumi begs holding her hands.

"You're family will be angry."

"Who cares?"

"You're engaged."

"Didn't buy her a ring."

Misaki chuckles at his answers.

"You say you still love me is that true?" He asks her but Misaki doesn't answer. Takumi decides another tactic. He leans in close to her. Misaki tries to step back but Takumi stops her. He brings their body closer together. "Stop me if you don't want me to."

Misaki doesn't move.

Takumi takes the chance to smash his lips down on her lips. Soon enough Misaki starts to kiss him back.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Now, enjoy this happiness where they kissed because**_ _ **next chapter I will take it away.**_ _ **I look forward to ruining your emotions next chapter XD.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This was suppose to update friday but my wifi was off so here it is now. Please check out *2016 maid sama fanfiction awards* that Angel posted and please participate. Next to update is Trust, Teach me and fall for me and love is a battlefield( Maybe the royals too.) I thought about saving your emotions so please tell me how this chapter is. Enjoy..2k+**_

* * *

 _"You say you still love me is that true?" He asks her but Misaki doesn't answer. Takumi decides another tactic. He leans in close to her. Misaki tries to step back but Takumi stops her. He brings their body closer together. "Stop me if you don't want me to."_

 _Misaki doesn't move._

 _Takumi takes the chance to smash his lips down on her lips. Soon enough Misaki starts to kiss him back._

After two minutes of kissing each other and when Misaki finally makes it known she needs air they pull away from each other. Takumi smiling for being able to kiss her again and Misaki blushing from how embarrassing it is.

Finally, is what they both think but the question is for how long will this last?

"You didn't run away from me Misa chan," Takumi teases her while resting his forehead against her shoulder. Finally after all this waiting he can kiss her, touch her and hold her again.

"I'm sorry but..." Misaki looks up at Takumi. "Nothing. I should go."

"Misaki wait," Takumi stops grabbing ahold of her arm. "You didn't run away from me just now please don't do it now."

"But Takumi..."

"Don't run away from me anymore," Takumi begs not letting go.

Misaki just stares up at him. It couldn't hurt right?

"Fine," She answers.

Takumi smiles pulling her back into him. Misaki inhales that scent she misses. It's still the same. Almost!

"What would you like to do now?" Takumi questions her, caressing her hair.

"I don't kn-How about some of your cooking?" Misaki says looking into his eyes.

Takumi chuckles. "Sure thing."

He goes into his pocket for somethings and pulls out his keys.

"What is this for," Misaki asks looking at the keys.

"For you to get into my room while I go but a few ingredients of course," Takumi says patting her head and begins to walk away. "You know the room number already."

Misaki stares in disbelief as Takumi walks away. Oh well! All she can do now is wait.

She grips ahold of the keys in her hand tighter and trails off to go find his room. It isn't long before she reaches it and unlocks the door stepping inside. At least his room had enough furniture. She thinks back to his old apartment wondering if he still kept it.

Misaki enters the room inspecting his things. His clothes are neatly packed away on a couch. Is he packing up his things to leave after the meeting too? Maybe they'll be on the same plane since she's leaving right after the meeting. She goes into his bedroom. Not many of his things are in there, just a few books by the nightstand and his cell phone is charging.

"He doesn't bring many of his things."

Misaki looks down at a few photos that are in a book. She pulls them out. Most of them are of him and his mother. She quickly puts down those and looks at the rests. There's one baby picture of him that she threatened to steal from him in the past. And the rests are of her!

Some of their old pictures from the past when they were dating. Why would he bring them? Misaki notices something like a small black box hiding behind the books. She reaches for it.

"Misaki!" She hears Takumi call from the door. The doorbell sounds.

She quickly puts back everything ignoring the small black box and heads to open the door for Takumi. She reaches the door and opens it up revealing Takumi with a lot of bags in his hands.

"What are these for?" She asks looking down at the bags.

"For us to eat," He answers walking inside placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Isn't it just the two of us eating?" Misaki questions confused.

"Yes."

"..."

"Don't give me that look Misaki. You work a lot and I'm sure you hardly ever eat right?" Takumi suspects giving Misaki a serious look but in return she avoids his gaze. He takes that for him being right. "Just sit down in the living room, put your feet up for once and watch some tv."

"Don't you want me to help?" Misaki says.

Takumi stares at her in horror.

Misaki lightly throws something at him. "I've gotten better having a young teen to look after."

"Sure you have," He tells her mockingly. "Why are you living with a teen anyway?"

"I adopted him."

"Why?"

"Sorry but this isn't something I want to talk about right now," Misaki says helping him take out the groceries.

Takumi decides to leave that topic for another night. He doesn't want her to walk out on him. "Go sit down Misaki," He tells her again but this time takes her over to a chair.

Misaki tries to get up. "I can he-"

Takumi carefully pushes her back down. "Move again without my permission and I'll punish you."

Having dated in the past Misaki knows what his punishments are. She decides to sit still. Her eyes watch Takumi's every movement back to the kitchen. Instead of watching tv she focuses on him. It feels like they never broke up. If only they hadn't. She wonders what they would be like now?

Misaki smiles watching Takumi prepare some 'simple dishes'. Of course they aren't simple. The smell starts to consume the room but Takumi calls her just in time before her stomach has the chance to tell the whole hotel she's hungry.

Misaki makes her way to the table where all the food is placed.

"Thanks for the food," She says then digs in. The food practically melts in her mouth. She doesn't pay much attention to Takumi but the food.

Takumi, on the other hand, is glad she still enjoys his food. When it comes to washing the dishes she pleads him to do it herself and he allows her to.

"I'm done," Misaki tells him wiping her hands when she finishes. "That was-woah!"

Takumi lifts her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Misaki questions.

"Taking you to my room of course."

"What?!"

Takumi puts his mouth close to her ear. "You are not going to your apartment tonight."

He takes her to his room and puts her on the bed then gets on top of her while turning off the light.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

* * *

The next day Misaki is in the meeting she came for with the other business owners. She could enjoy it if only a certain pervert would stop staring at her. Her mind drifts back to last night. She sleep with him but that was all. Misaki threatened to walk out his apartment if he did anything funny

Of course she wouldn't do _it_ with him so soon. Not everything is resolved and she doesn't want anything to ruin that. She still has some problems of her own. Why won't he stop staring at her?

Thank God the meeting is over and she rushes out of that room after saying a few goodbyes. She won't go to the diner after all. Misaki just wants leave. She already arranged for a gift to be sent to everyone as an apology.

"Misaki," A female voice calls to her.

She turns around and sees Aiko.

"Can I have a word?" Aiko asks but there's something different about it. It isn't rude as usual.

Misaki nods and they head down to the bar.

"What is it?" Misaki questions when they are seated.

"Look, I'm cancelling my engagement to Takumi."

"What?!" Misaki exclaims.

"He doesn't love me and I don't love him. I had a talk with Kou yesterday about helping me make Takumi like me and Kou gave me the reality of things. I want someone who cherishes me not someone running after a commoner."

Misaki's lip twitches. She's still the same. "Well I'm glad to he-"

"That doesn't mean I like you now. I still can't stand you and I won't be involved with your business with Richard," Aiko explains truthfully.

"Likewise."

"But I must warn you…" Aiko begins. "There are some parts of the past you don't know what happened in the past. And the person who caused it all will ruin what relationship you have with Takumi.

"It's patricia isn't it?" Misaki answers already knowing this. She knows some parts of the past are unanswered.

"Yup," Aiko spots Kou in the corner of her eyes. She hops out her chair. "Goodbye. I wish you nothing but despair."

Misaki chuckles when she's gone. That's one less person to worry about.

 _Ring! Ring!_

She checks her phone. The caller ID says Richard.

"What?" She says.

"I know you're leaving there early the same time as Takumi. Have a chat with me as soon as you arrive at the clinton restaurant," And with that he hangs up.

Just great!

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiko catches up to Kou who groans.

"What now?" He asks her.

"I gave up on Takumi," She tells him.

"Great-"

"But now I'm after you!" She beams then runs off.

Kou's jaw drops in horror. He smashes his head against a nearby table chanting why me over and over again.

* * *

By evening time, Misaki is landing in Japan on a plane with Kou and Takumi. Aiko stayed behind on her own to enjoy the dinner. They all go to get their bags then head to the cab area where cars are waiting on them.

"How about dinner at my place?" Takumi asks handing his bag over to his driver.

"Can we do this around five maybe?" She says sadly. Misaki has to meet with Richard and then with her doctor for some headaches she's been having recently.

"Sure," Takumi agrees excited. He has something planned for her.

Misaki allows Takumi to leave first then gets in her car to go over to the restaurant to see Richard without Kou. When she enters the restaurant she's surprised to see him without Gerald.

"Have a seat," He tells her.

"What do you want from me?" Misaki asks right away.

Richard grins. "You probably had a fun time with Takumi close by. Sadly he's engaged."

 _Guess she hasn't told them yet?_

"What would he think of you if he had to choose between you and his mother?"

Misaki freezes up. That's one thing she hates thinking about. She doesn't answer.

"I'm sure he'll pick his mother right? After all you are a troub-"

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy," Misaki warns him speaking up. "A baby, was that necessary to do that?"

"Oh I didn't know about the baby when we did that," He tells her honestly.

Misaki's confused. "What?"

"I didn't know about the baby until after we did that."

Misaki shakes her head. "Lies. Patricia told you-"

"She didn't. I may be cruel but I wouldn't kill a baby that way. Now answer my question. If he had to choose between you and the woman who schemed it all, who would he choose?" Richards asks again.

Misaki starts to get up. "I'm leaving."

"Who would he choose? His mother of course! The one person who always loved him before you," Richard chuckles loving her reaction. "One last thing. Would you put him in the position to choose?"

Misaki pauses. "No."

"Of course you wouldn't. That'll probably hurt him alot."

Misaki doesn't want to listen anymore and walks out the restaurant. She grabs her head since it's spinning a lot. Her head is hurting. She has to get to her doctor. She calms down herself, goes to her car and gives the driver directions.

* * *

"Misaki, you said you have headaches recently?" Doctor Simon asks Misaki. He's her private doctor.

Misaki rubs her forehead. "Yea."

"Didn't you say you got close to your ex recently?"

"Yea."

He sighs. "About what we discussed in the past. When you had your surgery-"

"I'm healed now."

"Yes but you suffered from a lot of depression and I feel it's starting back up now with stress as the beginning," Doctor Simon explains to her.

"Takumi has nothing to do with it-"

"Really? The last time you were like this you asked me what if he wouldn't love me anymore-"

"He does."

"What if...he had to choose between his mother and you?" Simon questions her just like Richard.

"I'm tired of thinking that," Misaki says standing up. "You're no help."

"Misaki wait-"

"Who would you choose between your mother and some girl from the past huh?"

"Misak-"

"Answer honestly," She yells.

Simon sighs. "My mother."

"Exactly...this is why I can't...I can't make him choose and with everything else he'll hurt. She's the only family he loves. The only family he has. I'm sorry but I have to go," Misaki states to Simon before she leaves his office.

"Misaki your headaches!" Simon yells after her but she doesn't hear him.

* * *

Takumi is inside his apartment setting out a romantic dinner. He makes sure everything is perfect. He pulls a black box out of his pants pocket. He wants to at least show her the ring.

He hears the doorbell. She's right on time. He opens the door but Misaki doesn't seem like….Misaki.

"Misaki.." He calls to her.

Misaki just stares at him remembering the past five years ago.

 _Someone please help me!_

"Misaki.."

 _Please stop._

A tear slips from her eye as the headaches continue until her vision goes black. "I can't do this anymore Takumi…" She whispers before she faints to the ground but luckily Takumi catches her.

"Misaki!" He yells over and over. When she doesn't wake up he calls 911.

Inside his old apartment a little black box with a ring inside is forgotten.

* * *

 _ **So that was it! How was it? Please tell me. Bet your angry, maybe confused, probably going wtf or yelling What the hell. Can you please tell me if you did one of those XD. Tell me your thoughts, what you'll like to see happen in the story because it does help making it better.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I am back and I'm glad to say this is the chapter you've been waiting on. The past will start to unfold from this chapter to the next. Check out the 2016 Maid sama awards on Angel's profile. Nominations will end soon. Happy reading.**_

* * *

 _Takumi is inside his apartment setting out a romantic dinner. He makes sure everything is perfect. He pulls a black box out of his pants pocket. He wants to at least show her the ring._

 _He hears the doorbell. She's right on time. He opens the door but Misaki doesn't seem like….Misaki._

" _Misaki.." He calls to her._

 _Misaki just stares at him remembering the past five years ago._

 _ **Someone please help me!**_

" _Misaki.."_

 _ **Please stop.**_

 _A tear slips from her eye as the headaches continue until her vision goes black. "I can't do this anymore Takumi…" She whispers before she faints to the ground but luckily Takumi catches her._

" _Misaki!" He yells over and over. When she doesn't wake up he calls 911._

 _Inside his old apartment a little black box with a ring inside is forgotten._

It's been two hours since Takumi took Misaki to the hospital in an ambulance. A doctor had reassured him that she was okay but he couldn't help but worry. The love of his life fainted for unexplained reasons.

Takumi sits in one of the corridors in the hospital waiting for when he'll be able to go visit her. Why did such a night turn out like this? He had many things to show and tell her but no it's all ruined. What could've make her so stressed out.

Why can't they both have one happy moment with nothing ruining it?

He can hear footsteps closing up to him.

"Is this Misaki's room?" A tall middle age guy asks Takumi.

Takumi nods. "Who are you?" He questions just in time as the doctor who is treating Misaki comes out her room.

The guy straightens his coat and holds out his right arm to the doctor. "Hi I'm doctor Simon. You called me about my patient Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Yes I understand you've been treating her for these kinds of things. This man brought her in," The doctor says pointing at Takumi.

Takumi stands and shakes Simons hand. "I'm Takumi friends with Misaki."

"Yes I know who you are," Simon greets while Takumi is confused. How does Simon know him and why is he treating Misaki? What for?

"Is she going to be alright?" Takumi questions worrying. Please let it be nothing serious.

"Yes, it's just stress. I'm guessing you would love to see her," Simon tells Takumi who nods yes. "Is she awake doctor? I'm sure she'll want to see him."

The doctor nods. "Yes she is awake. You can visit her but not for too long. Simon if you will please follow me for a moment."

Takumi watch as the two doctors walks away talking then heads inside Misaki's room. She's awake just staring at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling better now Misaki?" Takumi's voice jumps her. She wasn't paying attention to the door.

She sits up. "Yea."

"Don't scare me like that again," He tells her.

"Sorry."

"Your doctor is here. Did you get treatment for something befor-"

"I'm sorry Takumi but can you leave for now? I just want to rest," She states sadly. Misaki doesn't want to hurt his feelings but she needs to be alone right now.

"Okay but please tell me everything when you're ready. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow."

He kisses her on her forehead then leaves. Usually he would stay with her but something happened to her and she's not telling him but he'll find out with his own ways.

He pulls out his cellphone. "How is the investigation going?"

After knowing Misaki and his family have some kind of secret he hired someone to dig up some information.

"I'll have it ready for you tomorrow," A man on the other end of the phone answers.

"Thanks," Takumi hangs up. Soon he'll know the truth.

On the other hand, Misaki is in her hospital room thinking about her conversation with Richard. Her mind drifts back to the past.

* * *

 _Flashback Five years ago…_

* * *

 _Takumi always told Misaki if she needed help she should go to his mother since she's the one person in his family who likes Misaki. Misaki makes the decision to go visit his mother._

 _She knocks on Patricia's room._

" _Come in," A voice says._

 _Misaki opens the door and sees his mother by a table drinking tea. She smiles._

" _What do you need?" Patricia questions her putting down her teacup. If only Misaki noticed the venom in her voice._

 _Misaki takes a seat. "Your father hasn't taken a liking to me yet and I have a slight problem involving Takumi."_

 _This catches Patricia's attention. "What would that be?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

 _The look on Patricia's face isn't the one Misaki is expecting. Instead of happiness there is anger all over Patricia's face. Why would she be upset? Isn't she happy?_

" _You rotten girl!" Patricia yells slamming down her hand on the table causing it to shake. Misaki jumps slightly. "You get pregnant by someone else and claims it to belong to Takumi? How dare you?"_

 _Misaki is stun. What is happening? Did she miss something?_

" _You are ruining his future. You know he'll leave you and you use some other man's child to hold down Takumi."_

" _Wait! I haven't slept with anyone but Takumi."_

 _What on earth is his mother saying? Is Takumi sure his mother likes her? Why is patricia acting this way._

" _I won't allow you to be with my son. Never! I'll use all my power to stop you," Patricia warns Misaki. This Patricia is new to Misaki. She always seem so cheery unlike now._

" _I thought you like me?" Misaki questions Patricia._

" _Like you?You're ruining Takumi's future how can I like you," Patricia admits. "It's called playing a part just like you are for Takumi's wealth."_

" _This is his child," Misaki repeats. No matter what she won't be looked down upon by others._

" _Even if it is his child he won't want it. He'll leave you before you can tell him," Patricia smirks._

" _You're lying."_

* * *

 _End of flashback…_

Misaki knows where the problem is and tomorrow she'll confront it for her sake and Takumi's sake.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Patricia and Gerald are in Walker inc. having a conversation with each other.

"Once I'm finished with preparing Takumi's wedding I'll find someone for you," Patricia smiles.

"That's okay mother."

"No, I have to. Don't want you to end up with someone like your brother," She is disgusted by the thought of Misaki.

"Why do you hate her so much mother?" Gerald questions. "I don't like that she got Takumi's attention and he was not focusing on the business plans. What's your excuse?"

"She….." Patricia trails off. "Is a mistake. Takumi was finally being accepted and she ruined it all."

"But that doesn't mean you had to take things to the extreme. You should've told us about the baby."

"Why are you getting upset? It's no longer in this world to worry about," She explains to him.

"I don't like the way we got rid of it-"

"Listen. I planned out everything. The breakup, getting rid of the baby, her mother and everything else. I did what's best for our family. What's best for my son," She admits with not a single ounce of remorse. "That breakup was the best thing I ever did."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

* * *

 _Overtime Misaki begins to worry about what Patricia said but she never told Takumi. He invites her out to a restaurant one night. A really fancy one._

 _When she gets there he isn't looking too happy. Misaki wonders why._

" _Are you okay," She asks him._

" _Yea."_

 _She doesn't believe him. Diner goes by smoothly and she wants to tell him about the baby to prove his mother wrong._

" _Takumi I have something to-"_

" _I'm sorry Misaki but we can't be together anymore. I realise that I can't associate myself with people like you, it will only drag down my plans for the future being with someone like you."_

" _What!?"_

" _Goodbye Ayuzawa, let's not see each other anymore."_

 _Misaki watches as Takumi gets up and leave her. It's all a joke right? He'll come back and tease her right? Unfortunately for her he never did. Maybe he no longer loved her and didn't want the baby._

* * *

 _End of flashback_

"I planned everything so well and I won't let that commoner ruin it all," Patricia tells her oldest son. "Goodbye,I have to go meet with her."

When his mother is gone Gerald mumbles, "What has she become?"

* * *

 **\- In a restaurant-**

* * *

Patricia arrives at the restaurant Misaki invited her to. She arrives in the private room Misaki book and takes a seat in front of Misaki.

"Now what could you want?" Patricia growls resting her bag on the table.

"You've been on my mind for a while-"

"How pleasing," Patricia smirks.

Misaki's lips twitch. "The more I look at you the more your face disgust me."

"What?" Patricia yells.

"I had a run in with your father."

Patricia's smirk disappears.

"I heard something very interesting that angers me," Misaki continues sipping a glass of water. "I heard you didn't tell Richard about the baby."

"And?"

"You told them to do that to me and they didn't know about the baby," Misaki sets the glass down controlling her anger.

"And what? You want me to say sorry? Ha!" Patricia laughs evilly.

"You won't apologise because you're too much of a bitch," Misaki answers bluntly. No more being polite.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch," Misaki repeats louder. "And I really know why you hate me. My child might have been accepted unlike when no one wanted Takumi. You had the nerve to say I slept with someone other than Takumi when you yourself cheated with the butler."

"Stop it," Patricia warns her getting angry.

"I guess because you have money and I don't that makes you better than me huh? Well you thought wrong. If I'm disgusting then you are filthy," Misaki tells standing up.

"You're going to regret this you com-"

"Commoner? Did you forget you slept with one of those?" Misaki questions her.

Patricia doesn't speak.

"Am I hurting your feelings? This wouldn't come close to what you put me through," Misaki yells. She's getting everything off her chest but holding back her anger so she won't kill the woman in front of her. "Even if Takumi doesn't say by my side I want to at least show him your true colors."

"You shouldn't mess with me," Patricia finally speaks.

"I think I already am messing with you and this time you'll be the one in pain."

Misaki leaves the room before she can cause any damage to the room.

"She'll regret it. I'll never let him know," Patricia whispers alone.

* * *

 **-Takumi's apartment-**

* * *

Takumi is in his apartment looking over some files for work when his cellphone rings. He puts down the files and looks at the caller ID. Its his investigator. Takumi picks it up and answers his phone.

"Hello?" He says wanting to hear what information has been found.

"Sir," His investigator greets him.

"What have you found?" Takumi asks. He can wait no longer.

"I couldn't get much but I found some people who had some info. I had to pay them to spill it."

"What is it?"

"Apparently she had a baby five years ago," The investigator tells him.

"What?" Takumi yells in shock. A baby? "I haven't seen her with a child."

"That's the thing. She lost it but I don't know how."

"What….What did you just say?"

It's obvious to him that child would be his baby too. Did his family know? What the hell is going on? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't he know five years ago?

"She lost our baby?"

Takumi's world just came crashing down.

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. I'm excited to read your reviews. They're so much fun to read. I'll try to update this story either fridays/Saturdays so that's when you can look for an update.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello again to everyone. Please read this. First go vote for the maid sama awards. Link on me or Angels profile.**_ _ **Secondly I am going on hiatus near the end of July for all my maid sama stories( Maybe not lwfaw). Reason being I'm not in college anymore but I'm starting University which was the reason I was quitting fanfiction. I'll continue back in september when I get use to everything.**_

* * *

 **-Takumi's apartment-**

* * *

 _Takumi is in his apartment looking over some files for work when his cellphone rings. He puts down the files and looks at the caller ID. Its his investigator. Takumi picks it up and answers his phone._

" _Hello?" He says wanting to hear what information has been found._

" _Sir," His investigator greets him._

" _What have you found?" Takumi asks. He can wait no longer._

" _I couldn't get much but I found some people who had some info. I had to pay them to spill it."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Apparently she had a baby five years ago," The investigator tells him._

" _What?" Takumi yells in shock. A baby? "I haven't seen her with a child."_

" _That's the thing. She lost it but I don't know how."_

" _What….What did you just say?"_

 _It's obvious to him that child would be his baby too. Did his family know? What the hell is going on? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't he know five years ago?_

" _She lost our baby?"_

 _Takumi's world just came crashing down._

Why didn't he ever know about their baby? Takumi somehow makes his way to a chair and sits down. His head is overflowing with many questions but no answers. This is all too sudden.

How did she lose their baby? Why didn't she tell him when she saw him again? Did she know about it when they were dating? How could she keep something like that from him? Did his family know about this? Is this what they keep talking about? Is this why they broke them up?

He holds his head because of a headache. Takumi won't get any answers just sitting here. He takes back up his phone and calls Misaki. After the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?" She answers then waits for his reply. Takumi doesn't answer at the sound of her voice. "Takumi? Are you there?"

"Y-Yes," He says but his voice cracks up a little.

"What did you call for?" Misaki questions on the other end.

"Can we meet tomorrow?" Takumi asks. He really wants to ask her right now but this conversation should be done face to face.

"Sure," She agrees.

"I'll text you the details."

"Ok Goodbye."

"Goodbye," He hangs up his cellphone to send her a text about where to meet him but he also sends someone the same text.

Tomorrow he will know everything. Takumi won't be able to sleep until he knows.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Misaki enters the restaurant Takumi invited her to. A waiter takes her up to a private room and opens the door for her. Misaki sees Takumi in the room alone but he isn't looking at her as she takes her seat. The waiter leaves them alone.

"So uhmm.." Misaki trails off not knowing what to say. "How are you?"

"Good. Listen-"

The sound of the door opening again stops him. Misaki watches as Patricia walks in. What is she doing her? Patricia stops when she sees Misaki. What is going on?

Patricia takes a seat beside Takumi.

"I thought the two of us were just having lunch," Patricia asks him. It's all too sudden.

"I'm sorry but there is something I have to get off my chest and we'll need your support," Takumi tells her.

Neither Misaki nor Patricia is liking this on bit.

"What do you need to get off your chest?" Misaki questions him.

"Tell me….Tell me what happened to our baby."

Misaki is in shock. How did he find out? Surely Patricia wouldn't tell him.

"W-What?"

"I know you were pregnant but you lost it. What happened?" Takumi repeats his question.

Misaki doesn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this.

"I'll tell you what happened Takumi," Instead of Missaki it is Patricia who speaks.

"What?" Misaki looks at Patricia confuse. Will she really tell him?

"You knew mom?" Takumi is angry. Why didn't anyone tell him? That's his child he deserved to know.

"Five years ago I found out she was pregnant but the child wasn't your child Takumi-"

"That's a lie," Misaki interrupts Patricia.

"It's not a lie Takumi. She tried to get rid of it so you wouldn't leave her but I failed at stopping her,"Patricia continues her lies. She won't ever let Takumi find out.

"That's not true. It's her fault I lost the baby. I never cheated," Misaki says softly.

"Takumi why would I try to hurt your child. I wouldn't lie to you. I have the guy she cheated with number," Patricia begs for Takumi to believe her.

Misaki cannot believe this. A tear slips out her eye as she remembers the past.

* * *

 _Flashback 5 years ago_

* * *

 _Misaki goes back to the Walker mansion to talk to Takumi but what she doesn't expect is to find her things outside their home. It's clear Takumi doesn't want to be with her anymore. He finally opens his eyes to what his family keeps telling him. A baby would make things worse._

 _Misaki takes her things and goes home by herself. She waits for Takumi to maybe change his mind and come back to her but he never did. Days goes by, week come and go but there is no sign of Takumi. Did his mother even tell him about the baby?_

 _Misaki still has her baby growing inside of her. She moves back home after the whole takumi thing. Her mother is really sick and needs to be in the hospital and her sister wants to college so Misaki now has to worry about all of this._

 _She is currently in her home at night drinking tea when someone knocks at the door. Misaki is home alone and gets up to answer the door herself. Outside her door is Gerald and Richard standing by a limo. They close the limo door and Misaki swear Patricia is in there sitting down. Is Takumi here too? What do they want? Did they come to accept her? To apologise for how rude they were?_

" _I hear that you have something that could destroy my whole reputation and business," Richard speaks up first. She can see him glaring at her in the late night atmosphere._

 _Did Patricia tell them about the baby?_

" _I need you to hand it over to us," Richard continues._

 _They want to take her baby away? For it to grow up like Takumi did? Of course not._

" _No," Misaki answers ready to shut her door. Someone stops her. A bunch of guys come out of nowhere. They look like thugs._

" _I'm not taking no for an answers," Richard warns her._

" _I said no so leave," Misaki yells still trying to close her door but someone has a strong grip on it. Why did she have to be pregnant now or she would beat the crap out these guys._

" _Search the inside of her home for anything suspicious and teach her lesson then report back to me tomorrow,"Richard tells the men before getting into his limo with Gerald._

 _Misaki watches as the car drives off and these men try to come into her home. Two of them push her back and she falls unto the ground. They're a lot stronger than her and one wrong move can cost her baby's life._

 _They start to search her home and finds nothing. She wants to leave but they block her path. There is too many of them._

" _I found nothing boss," A guy tells someone._

" _We'll have to let him know. He did say teach her a lesson so get to it."_

 _Misaki eyes widens then she feels it kick near her stomach. She groans in pain then feels kick after kick. She tries her best to get up or to shield her stomach but she becomes too weak and blacks out._

 _It's long before someone comes to save her after they left her laying on her floor unconscious. An too long ago for anyone to take her to the hospital to save the baby._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

"Takumi I never cheated on you," Misaki says truthfully. He'll just have to believe her.

"Takumi you need to believe your mother."

Takumi looks between the two if them. This wasn't suppose to be like this. He just wanted his mother to help support them both but it seems that there's more to the past. One of them is right and one is wrong.

"Takumi! Who do you believe?" Patricia asks her son who seems lost in thoughts.

"Mom…"

* * *

 _ **It's cruel I know but this is what I had planned since chapter 1. It's a reason why Misaki doesn't like Richard using gangs to do his dirty work. A flashback based Patricia will be in next chapter. Review your thoughts on what you'll like to see happen in the story.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~Violet.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry I didn't update last week but here it is. Please go vote for the 2016 maid sama awards. Teach me and fall for me updated also. Enjoy!**_

* * *

" _Takumi I never cheated on you," Misaki says truthfully. He'll just have to believe her._

" _Takumi you need to believe your mother."_

 _Takumi looks between the two of them. This wasn't suppose to be like this. He just wanted his mother to help support them both but it seems that there's more to the past. One of them is right and one is wrong._

" _Takumi! Who do you believe?" Patricia asks her son who seems lost in thoughts._

" _Mom…"_

Takumi pauses and looks between the only two people he's ever cared for in his life. "Mom I think you misunderstood something. Misaki wouldn't cheat on me, I-I just know that. She loved me enough to not do that."

Misaki smiles on the inside. He believes she didn't cheat on him but would he believe the rest of the past?

"And what about her baby huh?" Patricia questions still not backing down till the very end. "Can she explain what happened to the baby?"

Takumi smiles weakly. "When she's ready to tell me the truth she'll tell me. I guess now wasn't the right time," He pauses thinking back about something. "Misaki what did you mean it's my mother's fault?"

Patricia stiffens. She didn't think he would bring it back up. She will not be made the bad guy. "I think she misund-"

"No. That's a big accusation mother," Takumi says to his mother. Misaki wouldn't lie and if this is the mother he knows she wouldn't hurt a baby. She couldn't even hurt a fly.

"I meant tha-" Misaki is cut short by Patricia.

"It was all a misunderstanding Misak," Patricia fake smiles unknown to Takumi. All he can see is his mother's warm smile. Mentally she's warning Misaki to not say anything.

Misaki thinks it over. He just heard about their baby, dropping a huge bomb about his mother wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. She has to take things slowly. Get pass one problem at a time and right now she has to focus on comforting him. She knows Takumi and knows he must be hurting right now just covering it. Misaki cannot hurt him any further in one day but guaranteed she'll tell him about his mother sooner or later.

Misaki stares at Takumi who smiles softly. How could she break his heart. "She's right. It's all a misunderstanding."

Misaki lowers her head while Patricia smirks triumphantly.

Patricia turns to her son. She needs to have a little chat with Misaki. "Honey can you get Misaki some water? This must be really hard on her? Ice water from a waiter."

Takumi nods and gives Misaki one last look before he heads out the room. Patricia waits until the door closes to speak. She looks over to Misaki.

"Well well well. Looks like I won this one," Patricia smirks resting her hand on the table.

"You haven't won any-"

"Sweetheart. You had the chance to tell him but didn't. You won't not matter what you think will ever tell him if you really loved him," Patricia states truthfully and Misaki knows it.

"Takumi and I will get back together," Misaki says confident in her words. She won't leave him no matter what happens anymore.

"For now of course. You won't be with him in the long run I'll make sure of it. You are not right for him," Patricia tells Misaki once again. When will Misaki ever learn? "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"You are terrible," Misaki answers disgusted. How can she not care for her son's feelings.

"No I am a mother who'll do what's best for her son. Don't make me have to remove you from his side or else I'll have to go to extreme measures to do it myself," Patricia leans back in her chair. "Think about your mother's condition."

Misaki's eyes widened. She wouldn't mess with her mother right? Not when she's finally healing. That's one thing Misaki cannot let happen. They messed with her mother once, not again please.

"You may be smart Misaki but I control every move you make in the end. Don't challenge me."

Patricia stops speaking just in time Takumi returns and places the water in front of Misaki. Misaki doesn't take it. Instead she makes the decision to leave.

"I'm leaving," Misaki says standing up not even looking at Takumi. She just needs to get away from there. Get away from his mother.

"Mother wait here," Takumi tells his mother then runs after Misaki.

Patricia cannot believe her son left her but does not worry. Everything will work out to her advantage in the end.

* * *

Misaki practically runs out the building to find her car. She almost makes it to her car when Takumi catches up to her. He's still super fast.

"Misaki wait," He carefully grabs her arm.

"What?" Misaki questions not ready for any of this. Part of her wants to leave but another part wants to stay with him but his mother keeps getting to her head.

"Don't run away from me," He begs her puppy dog style. Takumi is tired of one moment they're happy then the next she leaves him.

"I'm not running away from you-"

"Yes you are. Misaki we had a ba-" Takumi pauses to take a deep breathe. "Just go to my apartment please and wait there."

He'll deal with this after he bids his mother a proper goodbye.

"Takum-"

"Please Misaki. I can't force you but just please…"

"Okay," Misaki answers.

Takumi releases her arm. "Go ahead first and I'll meet you there. I just need to finish something up with my mother."

Misaki nods and bids him goodbye to get in her car and head to his apartment. Truthfully, she finds comfort being there with him. It might ease her mind a little and she does want to comfort him. Maybe his mother is wrong. Takumi's actions are hard to read and maybe he'll true to help his mother become a better person and stay with Misaki.

Takumi watches her car drive off. Once she is out of sight he goes back inside to his mother. Today isn't going so well.

* * *

After Takumi and Misaki left, Patricia thinks over everything and begins to plan again. While Misaki enjoys her time with Takumi, she'll secretly get rid of her once and for all. She has to do it before Takumi finds out about everything. He's very smart and he has ways of getting to know things.

Patricia needs to contact Aiko and make the wedding happen faster. Once she gets him married to Aiko, Misaki will have no chance. Somehow she remembers Aiko hasn't spoken to her recently. She'll contact her later.

Sometimes she wonders if Takumi would really choose Misaki over her. Years ago she would've chose Yuu over her family at one point. Anything is possible but she won't let that happen.

Takumi was already an outcast in her family. Misaki would've just made things worst. That's what she always thought or maybe she was just jealous.

* * *

 _\- Flashback-_

* * *

 _It is the first time Misaki is having diner with the whole Walker family and Patricia knows her father doesn't like the commoner. Why did Takumi have to make the same mistakes she did? He was finally going to be accepted and this girl will ruin it all for him._

 _Patricia just wants the best for her son and that is for her family to accept him. She also did not want to regret giving birth to him. Patricia doesn't want him to be a failure as a Walker but this girl isn't making things any better._

" _Why did you bring home something off the street Takumi," Richard asks his grandson._

" _This is Misaki my girlfriend so please respect her," Takumi tells his grandfather. You can see he is angry at Richard's comment._

" _She just wants to take your money," Richard concludes._

 _Patricia looks at Misaki. Why did she have to be a commoner. Anything but that. It reminds her of the mistakes she made which lead to Takumi's birth._

" _I do not want his money. In fact I wish to make my own money by becoming a lawyer. There is one thing that is greater than money and that is knowledge. I have that and I'll acquire great things in the future. You can accept me or not but I will stand by Takumi," Misaki speaks up for herself to Richard._

 _Patricia looks at her father. He chuckles which surprises her._

" _Fine. I want to see these great things you will acquire," Richard answers interested in what Misaki thinks she can prove to him. He likes a challenge._

 _Patricia is in shock. When she was with a commoner her father hated Yuu but he welcomes Misaki? He was ready to chase out his own daughter for being with a servant but welcomes Misaki?_

 _Does that mean in time he will get rid of Takumi along with Misaki if she can't stay strong to her words? No! That can't happen. Everything was going right. Is is that girls fault for manipulating her son._

 _It starts from then that Patricia wants to get rid of Misaki. Her family welcomes her but not Yuu. If this girl makes any mistake Takumi will suffer the damage. She has to get rid of Misaki before that all happens and to do that she'll have to manipulate her own family and open their eyes to what Misaki really is. She'll make sure her son is protected from it all._

* * *

 _End of flashback._

Patricia is comes out her thoughts when Takumi enters the room once again.

"How about we have something to eat n-"

"I'm sorry mom but I just came back to say I'm leaving," He tells her handing her his credit card. "Enjoy yourself on me and I'll talk to you later."

He places a kiss on her forehead then leaves.

Patricia stares at the door her son went through. He left her for Misaki. How can he? She needs to do something and quickly.

* * *

Misaki is sitting inside of Takumi's apartment when she hears the door unlocking. She gets up to see Takumi. He closes the door and just stares at her saying nothing.

"Did you finish-"

She doesn't get to continue as he walks over to her and embraces her in a hug.

"Takumi what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," He whispers in her shoulder.

Misaki can feel something on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," He whispers again.

It's a rare moment when Takumi cries in front of anyone. He always tries to hide his emotions. Misaki raises her hands and wraps them around him. A tear slips her eye as she tries to comfort him.

There were two things Takumi always wanted in the past. A long lasting relationship with Misaki and a child to show he could be a good parent despite his past and how he was treated. Five years ago he lost both.

* * *

 _ **How was it please tell me. If there's anything you want to see happen in this story please tell me. Review your thoughts. Fav and follow for more. It will update again next saturday/ Friday.**_

 _ **I'm typing out a story called faking it..**_

 _ **It will have like double meaning pervert etc. And this story faking it is the end I've deleting any other story ideas I've had. So it's officially the last. I'm not posting anymore 2 chapter or more stuff after faking it since I've deleted it all. :/**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**First story to reach 100+ follows! Thank you to those of you who followed the story and if you're new to reading this story welcome. Hope you continue to enjoy. With that being said I'll give you guys a gentle sweet chapter no drama. Enjoy!**_

 _ **p.s I'm going on Hiatus but I'm coming back. I'm just sorting out some school stuff and in that time I'll pre type chapters for when school starts and introduce faking it when teach me and fall for me ends or when I'm back. I'm not leaving till my stories finish. ALL.**_

* * *

 _Misaki is sitting inside of Takumi's apartment when she hears the door unlocking. She gets up to see Takumi. He closes the door and just stares at her saying nothing._

" _Did you finish-"_

 _She doesn't get to continue as he walks over to her and embraces her in a hug._

" _Takumi what's wrong?"_

" _I'm sorry," He whispers in her shoulder._

 _Misaki can feel something on her shoulder._

" _I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," He whispers again._

 _It's a rare moment when Takumi cries in front of anyone. He always tries to hide his emotions. Misaki raises her hands and wraps them around him. A tear slips her eye as she tries to comfort him._

 _There were two things Takumi always wanted in the past. A long lasting relationship with Misaki and a child to show he could be a good parent despite his past and how he was treated. Five years ago he lost both._

After composing himself Takumi stops crying but keeps his head resting on her shoulder and his arms is still around her. This wasn't how the day was suppose to go. He lost a baby. Not just Misaki but a baby. Whatever happened in the past he'll find out no matter what. If someone was the reason Misaki lost their baby he'll make sure they pay for what they've done.

This just makes him want to never let Misaki leave his side even more. He'll keep her beside him and protect her like he did in highschool. Takumi knows it's too soon to show her the ring so that'll have to wait especially until he figures out exactly what happened in the past.

Misaki is here in his arms and he doesn't want her to leave him tonight.

"Stay here with me tonight," He tells her softly still not letting go of her.

"What?" Misaki asks after not hearing what he said clearly.

Takumi releases her a little so that he can now look into her face. "Stay here with me tonight," He repeats again for her to understand better.

"What? No….Where will I stay?" Misaki wonders out loud.

Takumi looks confused by her answer. "With me in my bed of course."

"Y-You pervert no," Misaki pushes him away blushing.

Takumi smirks at her perverted mind. And she says he's the pervert. "I meant us sleeping and nothing else."

"Oh," Misaki answers looking away.

Takumi uses his hand to turn her gaze back to him. "You sound a little disappointed to me Misa."

"Well I'm not."

"If you are we can change th-"

"No thanks!" Misaki exclaims. She takes a quick look around the apartment. "Fine, I'll stay but can I use your bathroom and a change of clothes?"

Takumi nods and goes into his bedroom to get her a new towel, toothbrush, one of his shirts and a fresh pair of his boxers. He comes back out and points to the bathroom.

Misaki thanks him for the things then goes into the bathroom. After a few moments Takumi can hear the shower. He sits on the couch and waits for her to come out. He doesn't want to keep his mind on a naked Misaki inside his bathroom. Now is not the time but it's been so long.

"Now is not the time," He chants over and over.

The bathroom door opens to show Misaki clad in his clothes.

"Now is not the time," He repeats softly as she makes her way to him.

"You can go ahead now," Misaki tells him sitting down on the couch. He takes one glance her but quickly gets up to take a bathe.

"Now is not the time," He continues.

"What?" Misaki asks him before he gets to the bathroom.

"Nothing," He calls back entering the bathroom.

When he gets inside instead of using hot water he makes a decision to use cold water. Once he is finished he wraps his own towel around his waist and goes straight into his bedroom to put on some clothes.

He enters the living room to see Misaki watching Tv. "Are you hungry?" He asks her.

"No."

Takumi takes a seat next to her on his couch and put his hand behind her neck so she can rest back on it. Of course it took some time for Misaki to get comfortable but eventually she snuggles closer to him and soon she falls asleep.

It feels like they were never apart from each other.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Misaki groans as the sun rays hit her face. She sits up rubbing her eyes then notices where she is. Misaki is inside a bedroom that doesn't belong to her. Her mind goes back to last night when she fell asleep on the couch. Takumi must've carried her into this room.

She turns to her side. Misaki expects to see Takumi lying next to her but he isn't there. She takes the bed cover off of her body and gets off the bed. She can smell someone cooking.

When she reaches the kitchen area Takumi is there cooking breakfast. He notices her standing there watching him and turns off the stove putting the food in a plate.

"Morning," He greets her taking the plates to his couch. He doesn't have much furniture as usual.

Misaki takes a seat beside him as he hands her the plate. The aroma from the food makes her stomach grumble. She takes a bite of the omelette and pancakes and she's in heaven.

"Is it good?' Takumi questions her taking a bite of his own breakfast.

"That's a question you already know the answer to."

Takumi chuckles. "What shall we do when we're done?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to work," Misaki says looking at the time. She can't stay here the whole day. She has a company to run.

"You won't stay with me? At least come back here tonight. I want to show you something," Takumi tells her picking up their empty plates.

"Sure. I have to leave to go change clo-"

"No. I bought you some clothes. They're in my closet," Takumi says putting the plates in the sink.

"When did you buy them?" Misaki wonders. It's still early.

"This morning," Takumi answers calmly.

"How the hell did you buy me an outfit for work so early in the morning?" Misaki questions in shock. No stores would open this early.

"When you're the CEO of a big company you can make things happen," He explains walking back over to her.

Misakai shakes her head in amazement and heads to his bedroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later she's dressed for work in Takumi's clothes he bought for her. Leave it to him to figure out her size.

"I'll see you later," She tells him ready to leave for work.

He kisses her forehead. "I can still drive you."

"No," Misaki frowns. The last thing she needs is rumors about her and Takumi spreading.

"Bye," He says closing the door after she left. He to has to now get ready for work. But tonight she'll be with him again.

* * *

 **-Walker Inc.-**

* * *

Takumi spends the whole day planning his night with Misaki. He'll leave early to set things up and hopefully this time things go smoothly instead of her ending up in the hospital. Nothing is going to ruin tonight.

He looks at the time. It's almost 4 o'clock. Time to leave. He grabs all his things and lets his assistant know he's done for the day. Upon leaving he runs into his mother.

"Takumi dear how about we get some lunch?" Patricia asks her son with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry mother but I have plans with Misaki so maybe tomorrow," He tells his mother who slightly frowns but doesn't let him notice.

Patricia fixes his tie. "You two seem close again. Especially after yesterday."

"Yup. I'll fix everything. I gotta go. See you tomorrow mom."

Patricia waves goodbye to her son. If her plans go right she'll get rid of Misaki once and for all in no time. She needs to hurry before anything can go wrong.

* * *

 **-Takumi apartment-**

* * *

The moment Takumi gets home he starts to prepare a romantic dinner for Misaki. His apartment has a romantic atmosphere. He bought a lot of candles and lit them up. He'll turn off the lights in his apartment when Misaki arrives. It's cheesy but who doesn't like a little cheese dip. Misaki's worth all the cheesiness in the world.

The food is done and all that's left is for Misaki-

 _Ding dong!_

-to arrive.

He turns off the lights and practically runs to open the door for her. "Hi."

"Hi-Wow," She exclaims when she saw the apartment. Misaki admires how beautiful it is. "You did this for me?"

"Of course. Anything for my little maid," Takumi grins taking her bag out her hand and putting it somewhere. He grabs her hand.

Misaki starts to unconsciously play his hand in a smoothing but sexual way.

"Don't tempt me Misaki," He warns her. No perverted joke. He is serious. They should at least enjoy the food he made.

Misaki bites her lip in a way that looks sexy to Takumi.

"Too late for that," He mutters as he smashes his lips onto her lips and lifts her to his bedroom.

Last time she didn't make it inside the apartment and fainted and now this time when she finally goes into the apartment she doesn't get to eat the food until later in the night.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Fav, follow and review your thoughts. Anything you wanna see in this story lemme know.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted alien ~ Violet.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you for the feedback from last chapter. If you haven't seen in the summary yet I'll let you know that this story is on hiatus till I come back early september.**_

 _ **Naz123- Yes it's soon but I wanted it to be a way for them to break the ice around each other instead of their relationship being back and forth.**_

 _ **To the rest of you. No babies were made last chapter …...or were they?**_

* * *

 _Misaki starts to unconsciously play his hand in a smoothing but sexual way._

" _Don't tempt me Misaki," He warns her. No perverted joke. He is serious. They should at least enjoy the food he made._

 _Misaki bites her lip in a way that looks sexy to Takumi._

" _Too late for that," He mutters as he smashes his lips onto her lips and lifts her to his bedroom._

 _Last time she didn't make it inside the apartment and fainted and now this time when she finally goes into the apartment she doesn't get to eat the food until later in the night._

For the second time in two days, Misaki is awaken by the sunrays in Takumi's bedroom. The only difference this time is her being naked and Takumi is still in the bed with her. His arms are wrapped around her body tightly as though he doesn't want to let her go.

Her mind goes back to the events of last night and all the embarrassing things she did with her pervert. She has to admit five years was a long time she hasn't been intimate with him seeing as they were apart but with the whole baby and separation and other things it feels good to be closer to him again.

Of course their happiness isn't actually going to be one hundred percent until she sorts out a few things that happened in the past. For now she won't care about Patricia. That can wait. She has to deal with Richard first and once that is over she'll tell him about his mother and the baby. If Richard's company is under Misaki's command, what can Patricia do?

Misaki has to be strong and fight all her enemies with her head held high. She stares at Takumi's sleeping face. As long as she can be with him in the end she'll be happy.

"Stop staring at me like that Misa chan," Takumi says all of a sudden surprising her. She thought he was asleep but clearly was awake before her.

"Why did you pretend to be asleep?" She questions him pushing his hair back from out of his face.

"Why were you staring at me if you thought I was asleep? Perhaps you wanted to carry on what we di-"

"No! I was thinking about some things," She tells him resting against his chest. He's really still a pervert.

"You're not thinking about breaking up are you?" He asks concern. That's the last thing he'll let happen. Right now he just wants to be with her forever with no interruptions.

"No."

"Thank God," Takumi mumbles under his breath.

"Just thinking about future plans."

He holds her even closer to him. "Don't worry Misaki. We'll be together from now on. Let's take every new step slowly and we'll work everything out. The baby too."

Misaki nods in agreement.

"I'll protect you," He tells Misaki kissing her forehead.

"Of course you will pervert," She chuckles.

"I wasn't the only pervert last night," He teases her knowing she'll be blushing now which she is.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki stutters pulling away from him.

Takumi smirks and brings her back to his body so they can enjoy the rest of the day in each other's arms until Misaki left for a meeting which is really important for work at a restaurant.

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

* * *

Patricia sits inside a fancy chinese restaurant owned by a famous chef. Her father is also attending a business meeting here but she only came here to meet with Aiko so she'll leave once she's finished. They haven't talked in awhile and Patricia wants to speed up the wedding preparations. Everything must be planned carefully or it will all be ruined.

She spots Aiko walking to her table with a girl she's never seen before. Patricia stands up and welcomes the two of them. She hugs Aiko and shakes the girl's hand. They all then take a seat.

"So Aiko how have you been?" Patricia starts the conversation.

"Oh I've been cancelling weddings," Aiko answers calmly. She knows how Patricia is but that doesn't mean she's scared of her.

"What?" Patricia asks in shock but she doesn't show it. She remains calm although she is angry on the inside. "Which wedding?"

"The wedding for me and Takumi," Aiko says even though she knows Patricia knows the answer to her question. Aiko looks over at her friend who doesn't seem uncomfortable in the situation.

"Can you explain to me why?" Patricia wonders confused. This cannot be happening. "You were eager to marry him and be happy."

"But I won't be happy. Look while I was away I had a chat with Misaki's assistant or whatever and-"

"Are you stupid? You listened to her assistant? Not Misaki but her employee changed your mind?" Patricia scoffs in disappointment. And here she thought Aiko was high class but she's being convinced by an assistant of a commoner to stop her own wedding. Just great.

"It doesn't matter who they are he made some valid point-"

"Go ahead and break off the engagement," Patricia tells Aiko before she can explain why she's breaking the engagement.

Aiko wasn't expecting that from patricia. "So you're okay with that?"

"Yes. Someone like you can't be with my son either. You don't have what it takes," Patricia smirks leaning back in her chair.

Aiko's phone rings so she excuses herself. Thank God she doesn't have to be in this crazy family anymore.

While Aiko is gone her friend takes this opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Amy," She greets Patricia with a warm smile and extends her hand for Patricia to shake.

"Patricia Walker."

"So Takumi is doing well?" Amy asks Patricia out of nowhere.

Patricia is curious now. "You know my son?"

"We went to college together and I had a slight crush on him," She explains blushing slightly.

"And what are you trying to say? That you want to get with my son? Really after your friend just did the most foolish thing she could've ever done?"

Amy smiles warmly but she has a look in her eyes that shows something different. "I'm not Aiko."

This is something Patricia may enjoy.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Misaki walks into the very popular chinese restaurant to meet with the owner who wants to sign a deal with a company for shares. She isn't going to accept it but there's something else she came to see. Something she has to make sure goes exactly as planned.

She enters the business area and sees Richard sitting by a table with the owner. Why don't they involve Takumi in these things? Misaki walks over to them.

"Gentlemen," She greets and waits for them to welcome her.

"Miss Ayuzawa!" The owner Mr cheng welcomes her. He stands and shakes her hand.

Richard looks up to her with a grin on his face. "Misaki."

Misaki takes a seat next to the owner. "So the contract?"

"Ah! I've already signed it," Richard answers instead of Mr Cheng.

"Richard came here and proposed a good deal. Sorry," Mr Cheng apologises but he got his contract signed so who cares?

"Well that's too bad," Misaki says almost sounding sarcastic.

"Can Misaki and I have a moment alone," Richard asks of the owner.

Mr Cheng understands and stands up ready to leave. "Nice doing business with you Richard and it's a pleasure meeting you Misaki."

With that being said he leaves.

"Didn't get this deal huh Misaki? How does that feel?" Richard says smirking. Today is just a joyful day.

"Feels great actually."

Did Richard hear wrong? Did she just say it feels good to lose a deal. "What?"

"Do you really think I would've let you easily get that deal if I wanted it? I just came here personally to see if you signed it," Misaki answers smirking while Richard frowns.

"What?" It seems to be the only word he knows now.

"Do tell me how buying all those shares work out," With that Misaki gets up and bids a pleasant goodbye. She leaves Richard alone.

Richard sits thinking about her words. What's wrong with the shares. He got a tip that she would be buying a lot so he purchased them before her. Mr Cheng is also a great and famous chef. What is so wrong with that?

He gets his phone and calls Gerald.

"Hello."

"Get further information on Mr Cheng and his shares," Richard tells him in a hurry.

"But we got info to know they're good."

"Just do it. Something isn't right," Richard explains staring down at the contract in his hands. He won against her today, didn't he?

* * *

 **-Patricia's limo-**

* * *

Patricia is in her limo upset with the way things turned out today but she'll definitely make use of that girl Aiko introduced her too. One small problem is no big deal. She'll just have another woman put in place to break Misaki and Takumi apart.

Why can't people just realise their place in life. If Misaki had just backed away maybe she could've kept her baby. Now look what she went ahead and did to herself. How pitiful. In Patricia's mind Misaki shouldn't blame her for what happened to her baby, Misaki should have just stayed away.

Patricia rubs her forehead. Everything is just stressful.

"Oh it's the CEO of Gold partners car," Her driver says loudly.

She would have told him to shut up but this time she didn't. Patricia merely looks outside her window to a car ahead of them.

She sits back in her seat thinking of something. "Speed up and push it off road."

"What?" Her driver asks just in case he heard her wrong.

"Speed up and push the car off the road," She repeats the same as before.

"B-But…"

"Do it or else," Her voice is threatening so the driver follows her commands. He didn't want to upset anyone wealthy. He speeds up the limo aiming for Misaki's car.

Maybe now Misaki will know she isn't one to mess with. Let this be a warning.

* * *

 **-Misaki's car-**

* * *

Unlike most rich folks Misaki uses a regular car instead of a limo. But she does have a driver. She's in the car thinking about her schedule for the rest of the day. So much things to do and so little time. Richard rushed ahead and got the deal before her just like she predicted. She didn't need it that much.

Her cellphone rings. She goes into her purse and see's Kou's name on the screen. Misaki answers, "Hey I just finished the meeting-"

"You have to come to the hospita-"

She didn't get to finish hear what he is saying as a car comes out and pushes her car off the road and into a ditch. Misaki bumps her head somewhere and her driver is hurt from the broken glass. She can hear the car that hit her drive off then she blacks out.

"Misaki what was that?" Kou's voice can be heard faintly on her phone.

"You need to come to the hospital it's you mother. Come quickly before she- well you just need to hurry before it's too late."

"Misaki?'

"Misaki are you listening?"

"It's your mom."

* * *

 _ **That is it. How was it? Fav follow and review. I am on Hiatus for this story please remember that. When I'm back from being in Hiatus I'll post my new story faking it.**_

 _ **See you guys in september for the next update~ Violet.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So this story is back from hiatus since you guys are not giving me a peaceful the others please enjoy! And in 2017 I'm writing a fic which has 365 chapters. I'll tell you guys about that another time.**_

* * *

 **-Misaki's car-**

* * *

 _Unlike most rich folks Misaki uses a regular car instead of a limo. But she does have a driver. She's in the car thinking about her schedule for the rest of the day. So much things to do and so little time. Richard rushed ahead and got the deal before her just like she predicted. She didn't need it that much._

 _Her cellphone rings. She goes into her purse and see's Kou's name on the screen. Misaki answers, "Hey I just finished the meeting-"_

" _You have to come to the hospita-"_

 _She didn't get to finish hear what he is saying as a car comes out and pushes her car off the road and into a ditch. Misaki bumps her head somewhere and her driver is hurt from the broken glass. She can hear the car that hit her drive off then she blacks out._

" _Misaki what was that?" Kou's voice can be heard faintly on her phone._

" _You need to come to the hospital it's you mother. Come quickly before she- well you just need to hurry before it's too late."_

" _Misaki?'_

" _Misaki are you listening?"_

" _It's your mom."_

A few moments passes till Misaki's body starts to move. Slowly she awakes holding her head from the pain she feels from hitting her head against the car. She opens her eyes to the inside of the car in a mess with the window shattered and the car door bent up.

"Get out!" She whispers to her driver. It's the loudest she can manage. The driver doesn't respond so she takes matters into her own hands. She leans back then uses her left leg to kick the car door. The door is bent near the lock and hard to open now it's broken.

Misaki gathers together all her strength and kicks the door open. She carefully gets out the car and goes over to the driver. His window is busted open so she shakes his body to wake him up. Luckily, he comes to his senses and realises the situation. He starts the push the door from the inside while Misaki pulls.

A loud cracking sound could be heard from the door as it falls of. Misaki helps the driver to his feet.

"T-Thank you ma'am," He bows over and over showing his deep appreciation.

"It's not a problem. Anyone would help you," She answers stretching her body to make it feel good again but she still feels sore.

"Not everyone would've helped me," The driver disagrees shaking his head thinking all those times rich folks didn't care about him. "It's weird though."

Misaki looks over to him wondering what he means. "What?"

"I could've sworn it was a Walker inc. Limo. Was I wrong," He starts to doubt it being from Walker Inc but Misaki knows better.

"I don't think you saw wrong," She whispers staring at where their car slide off the road.

"What?"

"Nothing," She says then pats her pockets for her phone. She looks inside the car. "Help me find my phone."

"Yes ma'am!"

It's a road no one uses by high end people so there's no one around to help them from the crash. Richard just signed a contract with the owner so of course all evidence will be removed for the owner to keep the contract. The only proof Misaki has is a destroyed car and a unsure driver. Not enough evidence.

It'll be a waste taking this to court. Was Patricia really willing to go at such lengths to keep me away from Takumi? How could she be so cruel? Misaki can no longer take much of this. Forget Patricia. She is just a waste, Richard is the one who'll make everything crumble. His daughter is just mentally unstable.

You get rid of the guy who controls the family, you stop his crazy daughter.

"Here is your cellphone ma'am," The driver says returning from her side of the car with the device.

Misaki thanks him and dials Kou number for help. He picks up on the third ring. "Hel-"

"Misaki why didn't you answer me? I called you over and over but you hanged up," Kou is speaking a little too quickly for her to understand.

"Okay you need to slow down. My car was run off the road-"

"What? Are you okay? Should I send the ambulance? Sh-"

"Kou-"

"-ould I get a helicopter? I sh-"

Misaki interrupts him. "If you do not stop talking and let me speak I swear I'll beat the crap out of you when I see you."

That shut him up immediately so she can finally tell him what she needs.

"I need you to send me a car. I'm like six minutes away from the restaurant," She motions for the driver to leave the car and follow her. They both stand beside the road. "Get here quickly I need to get checked out."

"Ok Ok but you see your mother-"

This gets Misaki's attention. "What happened to my mother? Is she okay? Did something bad happen?"

"You see she had her surgery," Kou starts to explain.

"It wasn't schedule for today," Misaki reminds him. She wouldn't have missed the surgery.

"It was on short notice but you see with this surgery they deemed her stable enough to leave the hospital."

Misaki's body freezes. What did he just say? "What?"

"You can take her home- well you can take her home tomorrow," He says with excitement in his voice.

"I can take her home?"

After all the time her mother spent in the hospital Misaki can now take her home. Thank God this little accident wasn't too major. As a life was given one was almost taken away.

Misaki slowly starts to get angry thinking of the possibility that someone in the Walker family almost took away the opportunity to see her mother well.

"Send someone to pick me up first and bring a fresh clothing for me and my driver," She tells Kou then immediately hangs up. She spots a flat rock nearby and goes over to sit there. Of all places to get a hit and run it's by a place hardly anyone passes because it's only for v.i.p to escape the media.

Her driver follows her awkwardly watching her sit down. Misaki notices this too.

"You can sit here and rest too. I won't bite," She tells him patting the spot next to her.

He wants to refuse but his body is aching. To keep some distance between them he sits as far away from Misaki as he could.

Misaki is lost in thought thinking over today's events. This really needs to be over soon or who knows what will happen. This seems more than just a simple revenge plan. People may get hurt. Who's car pushed them off the road? Wasn't Richard staying there longer.

Misaki turns to her driver who shifts awkwardly. "Was Richard the only family member there?"

"I think so. Ah! Patricia was there too. I was having a chat with her driver," The young driver remembers. "If I'm not mistaken I saw their limo behind us. But why would they do that?"

It is known there maybe a beef between Gold partners and Walker inc but it could never be this serious right? This is just too crazy for being a driver.

Of course it has to be Patricia.

"Are those cars for us?" Her driver says looking at vehicles heading towards them. There is even a helicopter. How did they get here so fast?

Misaki's eyes twitches. Leaving it to Kou to the impossible. Why the hell did he send a helicopter. Misaki isn't getting in that. Not today. Not ever. A car pulls over by them.

Two men get out and bow to Misaki as she stands up. "President!"

"How did you get here so fast?" Misaki questions.

"Kou said you were in a dangerous situation and we needed to get there asap."

"I see. Take my driver in another car. Get him a change of clothes and checked out by a doctor. I'll give you two weeks paid vacation," Misaki explains to her driver.

"Thank you ma'am! Thank you!"

"No problem."

Misaki then gets into her own car and let's her drivers wait outside so she can change. The car glass is tinted so no one can see her. Once she's done she allows them to get inside with her. One sit in the front and another in the back with her.

"Where is Patricia now?" She asks the guy sitting beside her.

"She's heading toward Walker Inc.," He answers right away. They have eyes all around monitoring the Walker family.

"Take me there first."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 **\- Walker Inc.-**

* * *

Misaki arrives at Walker inc and immediately begins to search for Patricia. What is going between the two of them is officially over today. No more games shall Misaki play with Patricia. She's not worth it.

She asks around a few employees for Patricia's whereabouts until they finally helped her find her. Patricia is sitting in a lounge drinking coffee so elegantly like she wasn't just pushing people off of roads. Does she has no guilt? No soul? How can this be the woman Takumi adores?

Patricia looks up and finally notices Misaki. A frown is evident on her face. It's obvious she wasn't expecting Misaki to show up. Did she think that would scare Misaki off? The psycho thought wrong.

"You nearly kill people now here you are sipping tea," Misaki grits her teeth trying to hold back all unlady like words.

Patricia looks at the cuts on Misaki's face. "Why don't you go the hospital? You look hideous."

"My cuts will heal but at the end of the day you will always be a lonely old woman no one wants to be around," Misaki shot back glaring at the woman in front of her.

Patricia stands up feeling insulted by Misaki's words. She tries to slap Misaki but Misaki's reflexes are quick so she catches Patricia's hand midway.

"I am literally done with you Patricia. If I see you I will pretend you do not exist. I will not care what you do from now on. You are irrelevant. I am with Takumi now and I'm not going to leave him. You can do what you want but it won't bother me," Misaki releases Patricia's hand. "This is the last time I will ever speak to you."

With that being said, Misaki leaves a angry Patricia who took Misaki's words to heart. She throws her glass on the floor glaring at Misaki's retreating figure.

Unknown to the both of them Takumi saw the whole thing from a far. He isn't stupid to not realise there's something going on between his mother. His mother tried to slap Misaki. Something is going on between them and he's sure they won't tell him so he'll have to figure it out on his own.

Without letting his mother notice he slips after Misaki but her car leaves before him. Luckily, his car is there. He's ready to get in but something catches his eyes. His mother's limo is damaged. He'll have to ask about that later.

He hops in his car and follows after Misaki.

* * *

 **\- The Hospital-**

* * *

Misaki bids her driver goodbye as she enters the hospital. She'll get a ride back home with Kou. First she needs to have her wounds cleaned up so she won't worry her mother.

"Misaki!" She hears someone call from behind her. She knows exactly who it is.

She turns to see Takumi. "What are you doing here?"

He see's her face and walks over to inspect it. "What happened to you? How did you get those cuts?"

Misaki touches her face. "Uhmm..You see-"

"Misaki come and get your wounds cleaned. We can't let your mother know you were in a car accident," Out of nowhere Kou comes blabbering his big mouth. Couldn't he see Takumi standing here?

Misaki glares at him.

"What?" Kou asks confuse. "Doesn't he know? Then why did he bring you here?"

"Go away," Misaki warns Kou who eases away from her. "Let me explain Takumi."

"You were in a car crash?"

"Well you see they ran me off the road but no worries I've handled it," She explains trying to make him believe everything is alright.

"Okay," Takumi answers but deep in his mind he knows this has something to do with his mother's limo. This is not just a coincidence.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. If so fav follow and review your thoughts. The moment you've been waiting for is next chapter. "How does Takumi find out?" :). You all have theories but they may be wrong.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~Violet**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**My stories will only update on a weekend from now on. CAean I'll take what you said into consideration. I don't know how many chapters more it has to go but I'll let you know when it's soon ending.**_

* * *

After the whole car accident with Misaki and the suspicious damage to his mother's limo Takumi spends most of the day thinking about how it could not be a simple coincidence. But why would his mother run Misaki off the road? They like each other as far as he knows. Maybe it was just a regular accident. But then again there was some tension between Misaki and his mother when they were discussing about the baby. Why didn't his mother tell him if she knew.

If his memory is correct Misaki and his mother were at the same place yesterday. So it's a possibility what happened to Misaki is connected with his mother. But why? He just couldn't understand what was happening.

He left Misaki at the Hospital because she wanted to get her wounds cleaned and have some alone time with her mother. Since Takumi knew how important that was for her he left her at the hospital but promised he'll visit Misaki when her mother leaves the hospital.

Why is everything so complicated? Why did a break-up have to ruin everything? They could've have a happy life, married together with a five year old son or daughter. He can imagine a little version of Misaki running around. But on break-up ruined it all. If only he could turn back time or if only he had known she was pregnant he would've fought harder to protect her.

A thought crosses his mind. Why didn't he fought harder to protect when he didn't know she was pregnant? No matter how he tried to protect her back then she ended being the one to get hurt. If only he put up a better fight against his family. He will not let the past repeat itself. Takumi will definitely have a future with Misaki.

 _Ding!_

Someone is outside his apartment. Takumi gets up off the couch to go see who it is. He opens the door and to his dismay it's Aiko who smiles at him while he frowns. Takumi hasn't seen or heard from her for a while and he would've like to keep it that way.

"Come in," He says hoping he won't regret this.

Aiko walks past him and sits on the couch while Takum shuts the door and takes a seat away from her. Far away from her.

"Listen Aiko. The wedding is off-"

Aiko giggles stopping him. "Didn't your mother tell you I'm cancelling the wedding or better yet didn't Misaki tell you?"

"You called it off?" Takumi answers in a surprise tone. He isn't angry with it at all. There wasn't going to be a wedding anyway. "Why?"

He at least has to know her reason for suddenly cancelling it.

"Let's just say someone opened my eyes to what I really want. So in other words I'm dumping you," Aiko smiles as though she just announce something huge.

Takumi's lips twitches. She wish she could dump him. Heck is she dumping him when they had no relationship in the first place? But this is a joyous moment for some reason. He can hear angels in the background singing.

"Well now the wedding is officially off I hope we can still be friends," Takumi lies and Aiko knows it. He's only trying to be polite but come on, it's Takumi. His expressions shows what he's really trying to say.

"Yea right! Like I want to be seen with a guy who I was going marry . No thanks and enjoy the commoner," Aiko snickers much to Takumi's displeasure. "Is there any drama yet?"

Takumi wonders what she means by drama. If the wedding is off there should be no drama since he'll be free to be with Misaki now. Getting rid of that engagement is checked off his list. What drama could there be?

"What do you mean?" He asks hoping she'll explain.

"You don't know yet do you? Look I'm not going to say anything but just know one of two people you care about is lying. Just figure out who."

"Wait! Do you mean my mother and Misaki?" He asks thinking about the whole car incident.

"Bingo!" Aiko states like he just won an award. "Smart guy."

"What's happening betwe-"

"I won't tell you. I'm just giving you a hint to get on your mother's nerves. She tried to embarrass me today," Aiko says recalling bumping into his mother yesterday. She clearly didn't get over canceling the wedding. It isn't like Patricia is the one getting married so why is she mad?

"My mother wouldn't embarrass you," He tells Aiko.

"Then you don't know your mother."

Aiko smirks and gets up not bidding him goodbye as she exit his home. Patricia will learn she's not the only one that can play dirty. Surely Takumi will catch on soon.

Takumi on the other hand, who's good at putting things together knows that a problem lies somewhere between Misaki and his mother. Aiko just proved that but what is the problem? He's tired of everyone keeping secrets from him but little does he know the truth will be shown to him sooner than he or anyone thinks.

He finds his cellphone and dials his mother's number. After two rings she picks up like usual.

"Takumi dear! What made you call?" She answers right away with her cheerful voice.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask if it would be okay if I stopped by tonight?" He questions knowing she'll say yes. His mother always enjoys spending time with him.

"Of course," She answers liking the sound of him visiting her. Gerald and Richard won't be home so it's the perfect time for her and Takumi to be together alone. "When will you be here?"

"Around seven after I come from by Misaki. I won't be staying with you too long as I will meet back with her again," He explains to his mother then waits for what could confirm everything for himself.

"Oh I see."

Her voice changes.

"I'll see you later mom," He bids her goodbye.

"Ok bye," Patricia returns to her old self.

Takumi hangs up. Misaki wouldn't lie to him no matter what. He could bet all his love for her on this and his mother said she loved Misaki in the past. What Aiko told him came back into his mind. If it isn't Misaki, how well does he know his mother to not realise she doesn't like Misaki. He needs to take a look at that limo. His mother wouldn't hurt Misaki. She just wouldn't.

The place to start getting answers is where her limo driver is at Walker Inc and that's just where he'll be going now.

* * *

 **-Walker Inc.-**

* * *

For a full five minutes that Takumi had arrive at Walker Inc he cannot find the driver. He finds the manager over the drivers instead who tells him the driver was fired by a higher up.

Luckily for Takumi, he arrived right when the driver was packing his things. The moment his eyes lands on Takumi he runs but who can out run Takumi? It's no hard work with catching up to the driver and slamming him carefully against the wall.

"Show me the limo," Takumi says slowly. A deadly tone that gives the driver a warning to do as he says or else.

The poor scared guy nods quickly and decides to show Takumi the limo. It's away from all the other limos in a garage they never use.

"Why is it here?" Takumi asks the driver as he inspects the limo. The right side to the front is severely damaged. The left side of Misaki's car would have to be damaged for his mother to be involved with this or at least her driver.

Takumi releases him. "Who fired you?"

"I-I'm not suppose to say."

"Tell me and I'll give you a new job. You've got a family to feed right?" Takumi tries to make a deal with him.

"Y-You promise?" This guy needs to make sure it's not a lie he'll get back his job. He didn't even want to hit Misaki's car in the first place. He felt threatened. What if Patricia blames it all on him. Why was he fired. He feels as though something bad will happen to him.

"Of course you have my word," Takumi pulls out his card and writes down a number. "Call this for a job. Now tell me."

This driver hopes he doesn't regret this but this is his opportunity to get another job. "Patricia, your mother. Please don't tell her I said anything."

Takumi is in shock. Not because this surprises him but because of the fact that his mother might have intentionally tried to run Misaki off the road.

"Are you certain?" Takumi questions hoping the driver isn't just guessing who fired him. It is clear this is more than just a coincidence of the driver being fired the day after.

The driver nods.

"What.." Takumi calms himself. "What happened that day?"

"I'm sorry but I don't wish to speak about it."

The driver knows if anyone finds out he helped push Misaki's car off the road he could be blamed also for being an accomplice or all the blame will fall on him.

He bows and scurries off not being chased by Takumi this time. Takumi just stands in the same spot looking at the limo. Why would his mother do this? All evidence points at her. She was probably planning of get rid of the car. He'll only know once he sees her tonight. He needs answers. Takumi thought his mother loved Misaki but it seems he was wrong.

This is his mother. This is his loving mother. There has to be a good reason but what reason could there be? It makes no sense. It feels like the world his tearing apart the only two people he loves from him.

It's getting late and he needs to go to Misaki's welcome back for her mother.

* * *

 **\- Misaki home-**

* * *

Takumi pulls up at Misaki's home and parks his car neatly in her driveway. He stares at her home for a while before he gets out his car and proceeds to go over to her doorway. He takes out a key which Misaki doesn't know he has and unlocks the door.

"Misaki?" He calls when he enters her home.

"Takumi how on earth did you get-"

He shows her the key.

"You got a key? When?" She keeps asking him questions and mentally notes to keep her purse away from him. "Forget it you alien. I shouldn't have put that past you."

"How's your wounds?" He says looking at her body. The cuts are cleaned up.

"It's all good," She answers not wanting to speak about it.

"Which side did they hit your car?"

"On the back left side why?" Misaki tells him a little too quickly.

"No reason," Takumi dismisses the topic. "Where is your mother?"

"I prepared her room so she's up there freshening up. This house will belong to her when she gets better but Ichigo and I will always be around," Misaki tells him bringing him into the living room.

Takumi sits down on her couch and pulls Misaki on his lap. "I've been missing my little maid."

"I'm not a maid anymore," She says not even trying to wiggle out his lap.

"But to me you will always be a cute maid."

"Whatever you say pervert," She glares at him playfully.

"Don't get hurt anymore," He states suddenly.

"I won't."

Misaki kisses his lips shortly and pulls back just in time for when her mother enters the room.

"Takumi! It's nice to see you again," Minako greets Takumi as he stands up with Misaki.

Takumi slightly bows and is ready to shake her hand when she pulls him in for a hug.

"I've missed you son-in-law," Minako smiles enjoying the feel of him.

Takumi hugs her back. It's been so long since he felt her warm touch. They both let go of each other.

"I would like to have a word with you alone Takumi," She tells both of them and Misaki takes the hint to leave. Her mother and Takumi always had a little bond in the past.

They wait till Misaki leaves.

"Now that you are back Takumi what do you plan to do with my daughter?" Minako asks right away. She needs to make sure her daughter doesn't get hurt again.

"I intend to be with her and protect her," He answers truthfully.

"You said that five years ago too," Minako says.

"This time is different. I've put her through too much and I don't want that to happen again…." Takumi trails off then smiles. "I just want to be with her. Miski is all I need."

"I trust you so please do as you say," Minako accepts him back one hundred percent now. "Let's enjoy some food now ok?"

"Yes," He nods escorting her to where Misaki is waiting for them.

"What was that all about?" Misaki asks Takumi when her mother goes to wash her hands.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You still have to meet your mother later so just let me know when you're ready to leave," Misaki tells him setting the table for them. Ichigo should arrive soon from being out with his friends.

"You're still sleeping over at my place tonight?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yes," She mumbles blushing and walks away from him.

Takumi chuckles at her innocence. Soon enough he enjoys a warm family dinner before he leaves to meet his mother.

* * *

 **-Walker Mansion-**

* * *

As he said to his mother, Takumi arrives at the Walker mansion on time to meet with her. She is waiting for him at the door.

"Takumi~~" She squeals squeezing her son in a tight hug. It's always special to spend some alone time with him. "Come in."

Takumi takes his mother's hand and follows her into the dining room where she has food prepared for him.

"Mom you didn't have to," He tells her looking at the long table of food.

"But I wanted to and don't worry I've prepared a bed so you can sleep it all off," She says leaving him to take a seat at the table.

"I told you I'm meeting up with Misaki again," He reminds her taking a seat right beside her.

"I know but I'm sure Misaki wouldn't mind," Patricia starts to place food on a plate for him.

"But I would mind," He tells his mother who isn't watching him anymore. "Why didn't you tell me the engagement was over?"

Patricia pauses what she is doing then continues. "It isn't exactly confirmed."

"Aiko confirmed it for me today. She also said you tried to embarrass her?"

 _Ring!_

Takumi's phone starts ringing so he takes it out his pocket, turns it off and places it on the table.

"Did you?" He continues to question his mother.

"Of course not Takumi. How can you sit here and ask me that. You know me," Patricia says acting all innocently.

"Another thing. Misaki got into a car crash," He tells her staring into her eyes to watch her face expressions.

"Oh my! Is she alright?" Patricia exclaims.

"Yes but…...I can't help but think your limo was involved."

Patricia is wide eye. How did he?

"Takumi how could you suggest I did such a thing. I am your mother," She yells at her son for once in her life.

Takumi's lips trembles. "I-I know right and you wouldn't do that on purpose. Let's just leave this discussion for another day," He adds standing up to leave. "I need to go. I'm sorry."

"No wait stay with me please," Patricia grabs unto him begging him to stay. She doesn't want him to go to Misaki. Anything but that. He should stay the night.

Takumi removes her hand and kisses her forehead. "I'll see you another time mother."

And with that being said he turns to leave the her alone. Patricia watches as he exits the house and gets into his car driving away. She yells in anger and goes back to the dining room.

Meanwhile…

Takumi is in his car driving back to his apartment. Misaki must be waiting for him. He should call and let her know he'll be back early. He can't do this with his mother today. He can't question her and not break down if she says she did it on purpose.

He digs into his pocket for his phone but it's not there.

"Where is it?" Takumi whispers. He had it earlier when he was with his mother. He left it on the table.

He swings the car around to head back to the mansion. It's fortunate he isn't too far away. He reaches the mansion quickly and a maid opens the door for him. Silently but quickly he goes back to the dining only to hear the sound of plates being broken as he nears there and his mother's voice.

He speeds up his pace in case something is wrong with her. Right as he's about to turn the corner to see his mother he hears what she's saying more clearly and stops to listen.

"Why did he leave me for her?"

A plate breaks.

"After all I did to keep her away and she's still here. What does he see in Misaki?" His mother yells. More plates start breaking.

"I should have just killed her the moment I got rid of that baby."

Takumi's world stops when he hears this about his baby. It feels like his heart stops beating and he could faint any moment. His mother doesn't seem to notice him. He turns around quietly and holds onto a wall so he doesn't fall.

How could she? How could his mother to his own flesh and blood that was inside Misaki? He trusted her the most with Misaki.

Takumi slowly walks away from his mother who rants on without knowing he's there. He can hear the plates being broken but it all fades into the background. Turns out the one person he thought he could trust was the one who betrayed him.

He doesn't truly know his own mother.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. 3k+ words. Did you like it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. More updates to come this weekend. Also I am on wattpad for those who have accounts there but not here. It's Violet_167.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The marathon continues. Schools coming and we're all going to be busy so I just want to update everything this weekend at least once. Thank you for last week's feedback. We made it up to 25 chapters!**_

* * *

" _I should have just killed her the moment I got rid of that baby."_

 _Takumi's world stops when he hears this about his baby. It feels like his heart stops beating and he could faint any moment. His mother doesn't seem to notice him. He turns around quietly and holds onto a wall so he doesn't fall._

 _How could she? How could his mother to his own flesh and blood that was inside Misaki? He trusted her the most with Misaki._

 _Takumi slowly walks away from his mother who rants on without knowing he's there. He can hear the plates being broken but it all fades into the background. Turns out the one person he thought he could trust was the one who betrayed him._

 _He didn't truly know his own mother._

After hearing his mother's words Takumi gets into his car leaving his cellphone once again. He just wants to drive away from that house. From his mother. From the truth that she destroyed what would have been the most happiest thing in his life. How could she kill Misaki's baby? That baby had her blood in it too. The question remains how she did it?

Misaki must already know what his mother did seeing as they don't get along. His mother purposely tried to run Misaki off the road and Misaki didn't say anything because that's his mother.

How could Misaki have told him about his mother? He loved his mother the most in all his family. But now that love for her is wavering. There is no excuse on earth for what his mother did. No apology good enough to be accepted in return for his child's death. Nothing could solve the pain he feels right now. If he doesn't focus on the road right now it feels like he can get into an accident.

Takumi is suppose to visit Misaki soon but how can he look her in the eye now he knows the truth? He has hurt her in so many ways he's starting to wonder if they should stay together. Who's to say he won't hurt her in the future again? He thought everything in the past was over but it's not. Takumi has so many things to protect Misaki from but it seems no matter what he does he's failing. He smacks the steering wheel with his hand.

He just wants to be with her. To hold her and have her by his side. To have a family with her and marry her. Why can't he have that? No one seemed to want that for him, not even his own mother.

Just thinking back to his mother's words makes his heart aches again. He can't go back to Misaki right now. He just can't. Takumi needs some time to think things through. To decide what's best for him and for Misaki. His family is a huge problem and he needs to decide on how he'll fix that but right now he just wants to be alone. If things don't go right he'll probably break off their relationship again so she can be happy.

* * *

 **-Takumi's apartment-**

* * *

Misaki arrives at Takumi apartment right after she left her mother with Ichigo at home. Apparently, the two of them wanted to do so "bonding" so the both of them had no problem with her leaving. She worries for what the both of them will do tonight. Ichigo and her mother's personalities are some what carefree so she hopes they won't over do anything as her mother is now finally out the hospital.

Misaki opens Takumi's apartment door with the spare key he gave to her. Speaking of her pervert he should arrive soon. It's best to take a quick shower and change her clothes before he arrives. While Misaki is in the shower she is expecting Takumi to arrive and maybe find her in there but he doesn't show up. She turns off the water and wraps a towel around her body. She exits the bathroom while drying her hair and searches the apartment to find Takumi but he's not there. Strange. Where could he be? He wouldn't be late for something like this. He wouldn't run into traffic at this time of the night either so where is he?

Did something happen with his mother? Misaki wants to call but she's not sure if that's a good idea. What if she interrupts something between him and his mother? Still she can't help but worry for him. She grabs her cellphone and calls Takumi. On the third ring someone picks up.

"Takumi! Whe-"

Someone rudely interrupts Misaki.

"What do you want?" Asks none other than Patricia Walker.

Misaki frowns slightly with confusion written all over her face. Why does his mother have his phone? What is wrong with him?

"Where is Takumi?" Misaki questions not even caring she's talking to Patricia.

"I don't know. Maybe he decided he doesn't want to be aro-"

Misaki hangs up the phone immediately. She doesn't need to hear more of Patricia bashing her. She just wants to know where Takumi is but apparently he's not with his mother anymore and she'll not know where he is since his mother has his phone.

Where could Takumi be? Is he on his way here but just forgot his phone with his mother?

Misaki changes her clothes and sits on the couch waiting for Takumi to show up. Time goes by and a tired Misaki falls asleep waiting waiting for Takumi who doesn't show up.

* * *

 **-Walker mansion-**

* * *

Patricia is furious Misaki had the nerve the cut the phone in her ear. How dare she do that? Why did Takumi leave his phone there anyway? Patricia looks at his screen picture and notice his regular wallpaper changed to a photo of Misaki. He didn't even have a picture of his own mother up but yet Misaki is there?

Is her son blind? Did she not raise him good enough? She didn't want him to turn out like her and fall for a commoner. It causes trouble. She worked so hard for her family to acknowledge Takumi and now it's all going down the drain. People will say like mother like son when in truth she wants him to be better than she was.

Takumi is her son, she loves him and wants his happiness but Patricia will never let him be with a commoner. The gossip, the shame she went though. She doesn't want that for him and she'll open his eyes to something better.

Marrying him to Aiko was a failure but she had something else in mind. That girl Aiko introduce her to seems promising. Of course she won't let Takumi marry Aiko's friend but if she can break Misaki and Takumi apart then it's worth a shot.

In the end, Takumi will realise what a great mother he has and everything she does is for the good of his future.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Takumi wakes up to the bright morning rays at a hotel he decided to stay the night. He knows Misaki will be mad he blew her off but he needed some time to think. Whether he wants to be with her or not is something serious he needs to think about alone.

It's obvious he doesn't want to leave her but if he keeps hurting her over and over what more can he do? Actions speak louder than words and right now his actions aren't helping her. If only he could've seen from the start how his mother really was this could've been avoided. But how could he? How could you see that your loving mother was someone who decided to take away your happiness?

She is always smiling and laughing and cheering him on in no matter what he does. Other than Misaki she wants the best for him. How could he have suspect his mother of doing something so horrible? That's the last person he would've suspect.

It feels like their making him choose between Misaki and his mother. He wants the both of them but his mother hurt him in a way he can never forgive her. He never wants to let go of Misaki again but every member of his family hurt her including him.

To love or leave her is his only two choices but his mind is leaning on the side to leave her. Takumi grips the sheets in anger thinking about the past. Everything went wrong back then. He lost her back then. Takumi finally comes to a conclusion and decides it's time to go see Misaki.

Hopefully she'll understand what he's about to do.

* * *

 **-Gold partners-**

* * *

Although Takumi didn't show up last night or this morning Misaki still came to work as she usually would but Takumi still invades her mind. She wonders if she made the wrong decision coming to work instead of trying to get into contact with him.

When she woke up this morning on his couch in an uncomfortable position, she felt nothing but anger thinking he had been avoiding her. He was with his mother beforehand so maybe Patricia lied and convinced Takumi to not be with her.

Misaki shakes her head. Patricia would have to give him a solid reason as to why he should break up with her. But why didn't he show up. Something is wrong but Misaki just doesn't know what. Maybe for some other reason Takumi wants to break up with her or maybe he's in an accident?

Why can't she get him out her head. Maybe something important for work stopped him but he should have the decency to call her and explain the situation.

Her worrying is slowly turning into anger and the more she thinks about him the more she wants to beat the crap out of him. She won't be able to get any work done so Misaki takes it upon herself to leave work and visit his apartment. If he's there he better have a reasonable explanation or else.

* * *

 **-Takumi apartment-**

* * *

Misaki arrives at Takumi's apartment again in her work clothes she bought over to change into after she spent the night. The one difference she notices about his apartment is the jacket and shoes which were not there before and the sound of the shower running. He didn't even try to call her.

As if he knew she had arrived the shower stops and Takumi steps out the bathroom to come face to face with a angry Misaki.

 _What is she doing here?_

He thought he'll be able to freshen up and then call her over to his apartment to explain everything. She beat him to it. Misaki looks furious and why shouldn't she be? He ditched her with no excuse.

Instead of going and talk to her Takumi disappears into his bedroom. Misaki's mouth is hanging open in shock. Why won't he stay something. She sits on his couch and waits for him to get dress and say his excuse for not being there. Takumi at least owes her an apology. He had her worried.

The sound of his bedroom door opening again can be heard. Misaki stands up to take a look at him. He still doesn't speak.

"Where were you?" Misaki takes it upon herself to speak first. "Why weren't you here?"

"Misaki listen to what I say and please think about it carefully," He answers in a low voice. This isn't going the way he wanted to do it but he'll continue on with it.

"What is it?" Misaki says now being overtaken by worry more than angry now. Is something really wrong with him? Her eyes follow him as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box which reveals a very familiar ring.

"Marry me," Takumi tells her looking up into her amber eyes.

Misaki is lost for words.

"Marry me," Takumi repeats again.

Misaki composes herself looking away from him.

"Takumi…..I can't."

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. More updates to come later today. For me this is where the story starts to get interesting.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I decided to update this early since I might not be able to update it friday. Thank you for last chapters feedback. Recently I started typing 3k but this week I'm busy so this is 2K sorry. Enjoy.**_

* * *

" _Marry me," Takumi tells her looking up into her amber eyes._

 _Misaki is lost for words._

" _Marry me," Takumi repeats again._

 _Misaki composes herself looking away from him._

" _Takumi…..I can't."_

Takumi feels as though he didn't hear Misaki quite clearly. Did she just reject him? Why would she do that? Is she thinking to only be in this relationship now and not thinking about a future with him? Honestly it hurts to be rejected by her. He slowly gets up off the ground closing the box.

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to marry me?" He asks sadly and for once his voice seems to waver. This is the girl he wants to be with forever.

"Look there's a lot happening right now especially between me and your family and you're still apart of that compan-"

"I know that Misaki. I know but can't you just accept this?" He is practically begging her to accept his proposal. He didn't think it would be this hard.

"Takumi there are somethings you don't know that will hurt you," Misaki says softly referring to his mother. After some careful thought she is done discussing his mother. Misaki won't and shouldn't be the one to explain what happened to the baby. He should hear it from the devil's mouth.

"Tell me. I can handle anything."

He knows she's speaking about his mother but right now he just wants her to accept the ring for their future and so his plan can work.

"Takumi," Misaki tells him in a stern voice wanting him to know it is not something she wants to talk about right now.

"Is this really because of my family or is it that you just don't want to be with me?" Takumi questions seriously. Knowing Misaki that's the last thing she'll want him to say.

"No! How could you say that?" She yelled in anger at his stupid assumption but she did understand where he is coming from. If they're together now and love each other why shouldn't they get married? Misaki sighs. She is the one who's suppose to be angry. "Takumi I really would love to marry you-"

"Then you're accepting the ring?" He asks hopeful that she change her mind.

"No. Just give it a little time. We just got back together and we're both dealing with some things," Misaki answers from a realistic point of view.

"I see," Takumi says opening the box once again, this time he takes out the ring and places it on her finger.

Misaki is surprise by his action. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't reject me so wear this ring and when the moment you feel like you're ready to marry me arrives come to tell me," Takumi states looking at the ring which fits her finger perfectly.

Misaki smiles at the ring. "I will. By the way isn't this the ring from five years ago? How does it fits my hand easily?"

"I had it altered a little," Takumi hugs Misaki tightly. "Now Misa why are you here you early?"

Misaki suddenly remembers the reason for her visit. She moves away from Takumi and smacks him on the head.

"Ow! Misa wait Ow!" Takumi grabs her hands trying to stop her from hitting him. "What are you doing?"

Misaki glares at him regaining her anger. "Where did you go last night?"

Takumi clears his throat awkwardly. "I went to a hotel-"

Misaki's eyes nearly popped out her skull. "You went to a hotel when you were suppose to be here with me!"

He chuckles realising he shouldn't have said that. "That wasn't a good excuse right?"

Misaki starts to hit him again. "You bet it wasn't a good idea. You could've thought of a better answer aren't you suppose to be smart."

Takumi quickly lifts her up bridal style and sets her down on top of his lap as he sits on his couch. Takumi wraps his arms tightly against her waist so she won't be able to move.

"Let me go! I'm still mad at-mhmm," Misaki moans when Takumi suddenly starts to kiss a trail up and down her neck. "Stop doing that pervert."

"Stop doing what?" Takumi asks innocently and continues on with teasing her.

"T-that," Misaki stutters trying to ease herself away from him but Takumi has a tight grip on her. Sometimes he really has a lot of control over her.

Instead of stopping Takumi continues to kiss her further up to her jaws then stopping right at her luscious lips to give her a chaste kiss which starts to turn into something more. Unconsciously Misaki brings her body closer to his as she runs her hand through his golden locks. Takumi on the other hand starts to unbutton her shirt. All thoughts about the argument is long forgotten as Takumi tries to distract her with well his body. Things continue to get heated until-

 _Knock! Knock!_

-Someone is at his door. Just great is what came across their minds.

"Looks like the dinner I ordered is here unfortunately," Takumi says loosening his grip on her a little.

"Unfortunately," Misaki states seeming almost disappointed.

Takumi smirks as he notices that. "You know we can still sleep together tonight."

Misaki blushes all shades of red jumping off his lap. "Of course not you pervert!"

"Tell me Misaki are you really a pervert now? I meant us sleeping as in our eyes closed," Takumi stands up with a sly smirk on his face to go pay for the food.

Misaki watches him go pay for their food. How can she be a pervert? He knows he isn't talking about sleeping with our eyes closed. She's known him too long to know when he's teasing her. Takumi must think he can be the only to do the teasing.

Takumi makes his way back to her with food in his hands. He sits down next to her not knowing Misaki's little plan.

"I bought us some chicke-"

It takes Misaki a lot of courage to do what she's about to do. She has to get over all the embarrassment and just do this. She takes a deep breathe and sits on his lap once again.

"About earlier, what if I don't want us to sleep?" She says as seductively as she can. Misaki smiles when she sees the blush on his face. He tries to cover it up. "Your really cute when you blush Takumi."

Takumi calms down his body and stares into her eyes. "I'll make that wish come through."

"Wait Usui-"

"Usui? I want you to always call me Takumi. You can't go back on your word but for now let's eat."

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

The next day Misaki goes to work as usual this time not having to worry about where Takumi is as like yesterday. That pervert teased her all night long. Just thinking about it makes her want to go to his work place and beat him up but she'll save that for when she sees him again.

Misaki is walking into her company thinking about the moment Takumi proposed to her. Why didn't she just say yes? She has on the ring anyway so why didn't she say yes right there. They just got back together and he recently found out about the baby plus his family is still a topic to mention. Just thinking about that helps her understand why she didn't say yes.

Misaki pauses her steps when none other than Patricia Walker stands in front of her. Misaki stares at her for a second wondering what she is doing but then doesn't care. She grips her bag tighter and proceeds to walk past Patricia who is about to say something.

"Don't walk pass me. I have something to discuss," Patricia says turning around as Misaki had just passed her.

Misaki stops for a moment. "It seems you may not know but I am done talking to you Patricia. You are not worth my time."

"Apparently you weren't worth Takumi's time as he ditched you," Patricia smirks holding her expensive bag.

Misaki turns around and raise an eyebrow. "Pardon me but he also ditched you that night too."

Patricia frowns. "He will not love you forever I can assure you that."

Misaki chuckles softly. "Oh really? Then why did he propose?"

Misaki holds up her hand to show the ring. Although she didn't say yes yet she promised to wear the ring until she is ready to marry him.

"Why would he? How could he do this to me?" Patricia lips trembles in anger looking at the ring on Misaki's finger. "This is a joke."

"It's not. It's a simple fact that it's time for you to give up and apologise. Takumi will find out one day what you did somehow. He will hate you," Misaki answers seriously. Right now she's considering Takumi's feelings not his mother's.

"Takumi loves me. Before you and after you he will. If he's with you he'll turn out like me," Patricia explains clenching her fists.

"If that's not a reality check for you I don't know what is. I really hope he doesn't end up like you- What am I saying? Takumi will never be like you and the only person who made you like this is you," Misaki says not caring if it's something Patricia doesn't want to hear. "Excuse me but I have work to do. I'll appreciate it if you never show up in front of me again."

"What on earth was that? Who do you think you're talking to?" Patricia feel as though she wants to scream and pull her hair out because of Misaki.

"It's called class something all the money in the world can't buy you and I'm speaking to a nobody," Misaki tells her with a cold glare.

"You commoner-"

"Commoner is used too much. Ah! You used to hang around a butler before I thought you would've been more kinder right?"

Patricia is lost for words and in defeat.

"This isn't over," She warns Misaki.

"Correct. It's begun. But don't walk back into my business unless a I'm sorry is about to come out your mouth," Misaki says starting to walk away. "Good day miss."

As Misaki walks away Patricia pulls out her phone to call someone.

"Hello?" A voice answers.

"Do whatever you want to get my son," Patricia says quickly then hang up.

They'll learn soon enough she's doing what's best for Takumi.

* * *

Takumi is inside his office doing some work when his mother angrily barges in.

"Why didn't you tell me you proposed to her?" She asks taking a seat in front of him.

"I didn't get the chance to yet." _Why do you hate the woman I love?_

"You should've at least told me so I could be the first to congratulate her," Patricia continues.

"Are you mad at me?" _Why pretend to like her?_

"No sweetheart."

"That's good to hear mother." _Stop lying to me._

Patricia tries to hold his hand but he pull away from her.

Takumi looks into the eyes of his confused mother. _If I show the world how you really are would you understand I'm doing what's best for you? One way or another mother you'll understand how you've hurt me. You all will._

The door of his office opens and a woman Takumi doesn't know walks in.

Patricia beams in delight. "Oh there you are."

"Who is this?" He asks his mother. Do they know each other?

The woman smiles. "Hi I'm Amy. I'm your new assistant."

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. Instead of Misaki, Takumi wants to expose his own mother. Seem to be something interesting to read right? Amy is Aiko's friend from chapter 22. Do you think she will be good or bad? Fav follow and review your thoughts. If there is anything you wanna see happen this is your chance to tell me now.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Finally back after two weeks. Thank you to those who reviewed fav or followed last chapter. Please read my new romance drama story innocent romance. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Patricia beams in delight. "Oh there you are."_

" _Who is this?" He asks his mother. Do they know each other?_

 _The woman smiles. "Hi I'm Amy. I'm your new assistant."_

Takumi looks at his mother so she can explain why some random woman is standing in his office. Why did she get him an assistant? He already has one and doesn't need another one. What on earth is his mother planning? First Aiko now this. Can he just get a break to make his plans work without any interruptions. It's like things won't get peaceful for him.

"I'm sorry Amy but I'm not hiring. Whenever I am I'll give you a-"

Amy cuts off Takumi before he can finish his sentence which he thinks is rude for an employee. "Your other assistant is on vacation so I'm here until they return."

"I haven't given anyone a vacation-"

"Oh I did," His mother butts in. Of course. His grandfather and brother wouldn't care who he hires so it had to be her.

But will they just let him speak? Apparently not! If they did they would both know he doesn't want neither of them in his office.

"Mom you don't hire people for me" He sounds a little bit angry and he was. Maybe if she stops meddling in his life he won't get angry with her.

"Come on Takumi this isn't a problem right?" Patricia asks innocent as usual. It's hard to think she could ever harm anyone. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"It is mom. I'm on charge of the company so I make my decisions on who to work for me," He says getting impatient little by little.

"Takumi we are all in charge of this company so we all make decisions," Patricia counters back with a sly smirk on her face but it changed in an instant to a smile. No wonder he never noticed anything bad about her. Her personality changes so quickly.

"So you mean my word means nothing?" He questions seriously in defense of himself.

"No sweetheart that's not what I mean. Listen, we shouldn't discuss this in front Amy. I'll see you later," Patricia waves him goodbye then gives Amy a look that says do your best.

Silence fills the air once his mother leaves. What is he suppose to say to someone he doesn't even want here? He has no use for this Amy chick and he just feels like this is some kind of plan his mother has. She forgets her son is really smart on somethings.

"Just go do some random thing in the office," Takumi tells Amy waving to his door hoping she'll take the hint and leave.

"You don't remember me?" She asks smiling as bright as the sun.

Takumi raises an eyebrow trying to understand if he knows her. "No I don't so leave."

"We went to college together remember. I was that not so popular gir-"

Takumi stops her midway this pointless conversation. "There were a lot of not so popular girls there and I remember none. I have meetings every day so most people who aren't important to me in the past I forget them."

Why should or would he remember her? He has no intention of focusing on any girl other than Misaki in the past or present. Any feelings they feel for him should just stop or they'll end up with a broken heart.

"Relax I'm not some crazy fan girl of you. I'm dating someone," Amy answers trying her best to let him know she's different from those other girls. "Well actually we broke up but I'm not looking to jump into another relationship right now."

"That's good to hear as there will be no jumping in this office. I'd prefer if you walk away," Takumi says very coldly. He just wants to get back to work not have a conversation with some woman his mother brought into his office. That reminds him. He's curious as to how they know each other. "How do you know my mother?"

"A friend introduced us."

She doesn't give him enough details.

"Who?" He presses further.

"Well you were about to marry her-"

"Aiko?! Why would she introduce you to my mother?" Takumi wonders out loud. This situation isn't making sense. Why would Aiko who he almost got engaged to and the same person who said his mother embarrassed her introduce a friend to my mother?

"I think I understand now. You think your mother is setting you up with me right? Don't you think that would be weird since Aiko is my friend?" Amy questions with that same bright smile on her face. What is it with her and smiling?

"I see. Conversation is over go find some work to do until my assistant returns," He orders picking up some files to read.

Amy takes the hint and decides to leave. She bows showing respect and turns her heels to the door. As she is walking she stops midway.

"You know Takumi," She pauses. Amy can hear him rest down the file. "If you ever need someone to help you in this game you're playing. I can help you."

With that being said she leaves a confuse Takumi alone in his office. Soon he can get away from all the crazy people. Hopefully.

* * *

 **-Gold Partners-**

* * *

With a positive change in her thinking Misaki has officially gotten off the whole Patricia drama. Arguing with Patricia is irrelevant and it could ruin her relationship with Takumi. It's still hard to believe that he proposed to her. She was least expecting that. It feels as though she has forgotten the past and is living in paradise right now but that is most definitely not the case.

Her goal from the start was to make Walker Inc pay and she won't have happiness until that has happen. She won't be able to relax and enjoy her time with her family until this feud is over. Unless she puts an end to Walker Inc, Richard and Gerald to be exact, they will always be arguments in her life. She's tired of all that now her and Takumi are back together.

There is a knock at her door.

"Come in," She says loudly ready to greet her guests. She isn't expecting Richard himself to walk into her office. "This is a not so pleasant surprise."

Richard ignores her remark and sits down anyway. All he does is just stare at her.

"If you wanted to look at me you could have just look at the photos going around the media," Misaki jokes but Richard does not think it's funny.

"You…." Richard finally begins to speak. "What are you planning?"

"Huh?"

Did he come here to confuse her with weird questions?

"I'll ask again what are you planning?" Richard repeats once more.

"I don't understan-"

"You know what I mean. That deal for the restaurant. I wasted my money on it and you knew that would happen," He says almost too softly.

"Ah I see! Did you really need to come here and tell me that? That makes me even more happy. We aren't partners so why would I warn you?" Misaki chuckles. She feels quite good knowing the first step of her plan worked.

"You...I'm giving you one last chance to disappear from my family," Richard warns gripping unto his walking stick.

"How can I do that when we are going to be family?" Misaki says leaning back into her chair. "When and if I marry Takumi I hope there is no feud between us when that happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Patricia didn't call you like she does and complain? I guess you'll hear from her but for now please leave," Misaki stands up and walks over to the office door. She nicely holds it open for him.

Richard stands and exits the room not looking back at her.

 _How can one old man be so evil?_

Misaki shuts her door to proceed on with her day.

* * *

 **-Walker Inc.-**

* * *

The day went by smoothly and Takumi is currently on the phone with Misaki planning a date tonight when Amy walks in.

"I'll meet you tonight at the restaurant then," He concludes quickly not wanting anyone a.k.a Amy to eavesdrop on his conversation. He hasn't really trusted her yet. He hangs up the phone.

"How can I help you," He asks Amy who stood in front him with her hands behind her back.

"I finished all the work I found," She sounds proud of what she did.

"Excellent," Takumi replies not really interested in what she did. She should know that small minor things like that doesn't need to be reported to him every two seconds. "I guess it's fair to say you can leave now."

"Okay. It's sounds like you're going on a date. Isn't that a little too quick after a broken engagement?" Amy asks which is not her business.

"If I wanted an opinion about my life I would get professional help. Until then and now that I pay you please do not question what I do," Takumi says as best as he could put it nicely. He doesn't want anyone messing with his relationship with Misaki. No more games.

Amy giggles out of the blue. "You're right. I guess you get help for the problems with your mother right?"

Takumi sighs. This doesn't seem shocking that she knows something about his mother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she killed your baby and-"

"Stop right there or I'll do something to you I won't regret," He warns and she can see from the look in his eyes he means it.

"Chill I'm on your side. You may not remember me but you did something really good for me in the past ok. Your mother wanted me to seduce and to return the favor I want to help you," Amy answers hoping he'll at least believe that. "Just go get ready for your date. My intentions will be proven for you in good time. Goodbye!"

Takumi watches Amy leave his office for like the hundredth time that day. Maybe he is too quick to assume the worst of her. She could be an innocent person hanging around his mother. All he has to do is try to remember her from the past. That's going to be hard.

Something deep inside says she may be an asset to him but then again he feels like he cannot trust anyone at this point. The only one he can probably believe in is Misaki.

It's getting late and he soon has to get ready for his date with Misaki. He wants this to be a very calm and relaxing date for the both of them. Maybe this will be okay?

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

* * *

Night time arrives quickly and one happy couple both had the thought of just enjoying the night with their partner. Takumi stands by the restaurant door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands for Misaki. He wears a blue tux and his hair gel back to show off his manly features.

Right on time his lovely date arrives to remove all eyes away from him and unto her. Misaki wears a red dress which fits her body perfectly showing off all her assets. It stops right by her knees. She put on black high heels and a red lipstick to finish it off and a black purse. She isn't quite fond of makeup and she doesn't need it.

"For you my lady," Takumi hands her the flowers as he approaches her.

Misaki takes them and smiles. "Thank you my good sir."

Takumi smiles and wraps his arm around her waist. They are both ready to enter the restaurant when his cellphone rings.

"I'm sorry about this," He apologises to Misaki as he answers his phone. It is his mother.

"It's okay," Misaki understands.

"Hi mom," He greets his mother.

" _Takumi where are you? I need you right now."_

"I'm with Misaki right now. Is it important?" Takumi asks hoping it wasn't. Hope is a word he used a lot today.

There is a pause.

" _Yes. It's very important and I really need you please."_

"Mom I can't just leave my date," He tries to make her understand she's about to ruin his date with Misaki.

" _She'll understand. See you soon."_

His mother hangs up her phone. Takumi sighs running his hand through his hair. He feels like punching someone but he'll settle for a wall. For once he would love things to be peaceful for him and Misaki.

"What's wrong?" Misaki questions seeing his angry expression. "Is something wrong with your mother?"

"Yes but I'm sure it's nothing."

He wraps his arm around her again wanting to continue the date.

"Takumi no go to your mom," Misaki urges him. She doesn't like Patricia but that is still his mother.

"Misaki don't worry about it," He reassures his worried girlfriend.

"What is up with you Takumi? You've seemed quite different since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Takumi calms himself then pulls Misaki close to him. He rests his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of it all."

He is at his breaking point.

Misaki doesn't know what is happening but she knows he wants to be comforted.

"Hey how about we just have diner at your place? No interruptions just us ok?"

Takumi likes the sound of that. No one to interrupt their time together. Just the two of them together in each other's arms. He'll need some peace tonight for when he deals with his family tomorrow.

His mother has some explaining to do.

* * *

 _ **That was it for another chapter. How was it? Hoped you enjoyed. Fav follow and review your thoughts. I know some of you are wondering when Patricia will be exposed. Here is a little preview of next chapter.**_

" _Takumi I'm sorry I did it for you," Patricia cries trying to make her son understand her intentions from the past._

 _ **Next two chapters will be great. Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I'm sorry I took so long to update this but I'm back to updating this on fridays (Not this friday as it just updated obviously). I have a new romance drama Innocent romance, a new marriage story our lives and a yona of dawn story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The road back to Takumi's apartment is quiet and tension fills his car. Takumi hasn't said a word since his phone call with his mother. Misaki doesn't know what exactly was said but she knows something with his mother upset Takumi but it isn't her place to ask. His mother isn't an easy topic for her. She can only wait for Takumi to open up to her about the whole situation.

Misaki takes her hand and holds his free hand which isn't on the wheel. She smoothes it over with her thumb. Takumi looks down at his hand and quickly glances at Misaki. Seeing her effort to comfort him he smiles and squeezes her hand.

He should not be thinking about his mother right now. He should leave that for tomorrow but he cannot stop thinking the conversation he will have with his mother tomorrow. Takumi sighs. For right now he wants to enjoy his peace with Misaki before the storm with his mother. Maybe his mother will be understanding and listen to him. She is his son after all. As a mother she should listen to her child's words and wish them the best. As a mother she shouldn't have done what she did.

A few moments later they are no longer in his car but now standing in his apartment. Time to enjoy his moment with Misaki and not ruin it any further.

"What should I cook for us?" He wraps his arms around Misaki from behind her. He rests his chin against her shoulder.

Misaki blush faintly feeling him so close to her. "How about ramen? A nice simple meal for a simple date?"

Takumi likes the sound of that. "Ok," He agrees but for some reason he doesn't loosen his hold on her.

"Aren't you going to let go of me so you can cook?" Misaki asks him trying to fight her way out of his grip on her body. Why is he so strong?

"I like being close to Misa chan~"

"How about I leave Taku chan~" Misaki answers back. Takumi immediately lets go of her. Misaki moves away from him straightening out her clothes. She looks at Takumi who she now realises is giving her a strange look. "What?"

"What did you just call me?" Takumi asks referring to her mention of Taku chan. It sounds cute when she said it and is almost a turn on.

"Takumi?"

What is Takumi up to now?

"Taku chan~" He says like she did earlier. "That's quite cute Misa. Makes me want to kiss you."

Misaki blushes at his words. She wants to back away from him but her feet won't move. "D-Don't…."

Takumi leans forward causing her to panic. He gets really close to her. Takumi stops right by her lips and whispers. "But I won't Misa chan~ I have to cook for us."

Takumi smirks walking away from her. He manages to tease her once again. Misaki smacks herself in the face for falling for his tricks.

Little arguments here and there about who will cook and then who will wash up Misaki and Takumi make it into bed after a successful and peaceful date. It feels as though time didn't went by and they are like they were in the past. Back to the time when they were happily in love and there was nothing between his mother and Misaki.

Takumi watches as Misaki falls asleep against his chest. She is so cute and doesn't even realise what she does to him. He plays with her hair making her feel even more comfortable against him. It is always a great thing when it's just the two of them. No drama. No arguments. Just love and that's how they like it.

Takumi snuggles close to Misaki knowing tomorrow will be a hectic day as he must speak to his family. He uses Miskai as a comfort zone. Who knows how tomorrow will go and how his mother will react?

* * *

 **-Walker Mansion-**

* * *

The next day arrives for Takumi to speak with his family. He sits in the huge mansion awaiting his mother's arrival. He wants to speak with her first before his grandfather and brother show up just to make the situation clear to her first.

His mother squeals looking at him sitting down on a couch but she is a little upset he ditched her last night and didn't even return a call until this morning. She knows he must have been with Misaki. She can't believe he chooses someone over his mother. She hugs him tightly then sits down beside him.

"Where were you last night?" She jumps out the gate with her question right away. It is obvious where he was but she just wants to hear it from his mouth.

"Mom you know I was with Misaki which brings me to my question. Why?" He looks at her with an intense gaze.

Patricia shifts in her seat. "I just wanted some time together."

"Why do you hate Misaki so much?" He wants to get straight to the point today. No interruptions. It's time for his mother to stop. He just wants to be left alone.

"I-I don't hate her Takumi. Where did you get that silly idea?" Patricia answers. She has to think of a way to change this topic. "We can all have dinner with Misaki if you want."

"If you don't hate her why did you kill our baby?" Takumi finally says it. It's off his chest. He feels relief in a way but still feels pain.

"That's a li-"

"I heard you say it mom," Takumi cuts her off before she can lie. Why is his mother like this? If she just owns up to what she did it would be the first step to understanding her.

"Takumi I did it for you!"

That isn't an answer he is looking for. This is something far from it.

"How did you do this for me? How was killing my child something you think was right? What were you thinking?" Takumi yells at his mother. He doesn't mean to get loud with her but she needs to understand she did something wrong and she didn't do it for him.

"Takumi watch your mouth. I did it for you and one day you'll understand. Just leave her," Patricia tries to touch him but Takumi smacks away her hand gently.

"That was my child. How could you do that and sit here and tell me….." He feels like crying. It is rare for him to cry but how can he not. Somewhere deep inside he was hoping she'll say she didn't kill the baby or that she's sorry but how can she sit here and say that?

"Takumi you don't understand. Everyone would say you are just like me falling for a commoner and having an unwanted child. You can't turn out like me," Patricia tries to reason with him. He shouldn't end up like her. He can't.

"That baby would not have been unwanted. You knew how much I love Misaki-"

"Takumi you can have any other girl in the world. Pick a better one please."

Does she even hear what she's saying? He can't take this any longer. He has to go. He has to leave. This is not his mother.

"Takumi please just try to understand me please. You can't be like me please,"Patricia cries getting down on her knees. "Please. Just do this for me. That baby would've ruined you."

A tear slips from Takumi's eyes. "That baby is no different from me. I am just the same as that baby but I guess…..to you I ruined your life. I'm sorry."

Takumi stands up. "I want to start again. Start my life on the right path."

"Ok ok. Let's do that. Just please don't ignore me," Patricia begs holding his hands.

"I'm going to start over with just Misaki. I came here to yell at you and be angry with you but I can't. I'll save you that much just please stay away from me and Misaki. I quit being Walkers inc ceo. Goodbye mom," Takumi says his goodbye to her. As much as he wants to yell and fuss at her she is still his mother but he won't be able to forgive her for what she's done.

"Takumi please. I'm sorry. I take it all back. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's a little too late for that mom. Funny how you ruined my life more than you thought that baby would."

With that being said Takumi leaves his mother alone in the room that seems to trap her with guilt. She just wants the best for him like any mother would. They just don't understand and now it's cost her Takumi's trust. Everything would be fine if Misaki didn't come along. Why is everything like this?

Patricia sobs alone. She just wants her son to not be like her. An outcast because of an commoner.

* * *

 **-Takumi Apartment-**

* * *

Misaki sits alone in Takumi's apartment wearing his shirt and sitting on a couch. She may as well live here seeing she spends so much time there. She hasn't heard from Takumi all day and even stranger when she called his office he isn't there either. She may be worrying for nothing. She knows how busy work gets.

The door of the apartment opens.

"Welcome back," She greets Takumi. Misaki takes a look at his appearance. He looks like he's been through hell and back. "Takumi! What happ-"

It is quick in an blink of an eye when Takumi rushes over and hugs her on the couch.

"I know about everything," He mumbles softly against her.

Misaki wonders what is with his strange behavior. "Know what?"

He releases her. "I know about my mom and the baby."

Misaki frowns. She isn't ready for this. She holds her head down low. "Are….are you going to break up with me? Should I give you back the ring?"

Takumi holds up her head for her to look at him. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well she's your mother and I'm just some girl," Misaki says sadly. Whatever he does is up to him. She'll accept his decision.

"You are not just some girl," Takumi sighs running his hand through his hair. "I see why you rejected me."

"Hmm?"

"I know that's my mother but I love you. I'm hurt by what she did to the point words can't explain. She will always be my mother but I can't forgive her easily for that and I don't want to lose you," Takumi palms his face with his hand. "You are all I have now."

Misaki smiles weakly. He has lost a lot. She removes his hand from his face and kisses his cheeks. "I won't ever leave you."

"Marry me."

Misaki eyes widens.

"Marry me. Forget it all and marry me. Don't deny me because of my mother and let's get married. Let's live together as husband and wife and give you all the reason to be here. Please accept my proposal Misa."

He waits for her to answer.

"Yes," Misaki answers not like she was ever going to say no. She loves this perverted stalker in front of her. "Let's get married."

"Let's forget it all and start again."

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I didn't feel like I needed to add in unnecessary things to make it longer. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. Next update is next week friday. There is more of patricia next chapter before she officially is gone.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hopefully by this chapter we can pass 100 favs! I think this story will have 10-15 chapters left. I'm still planning them !**_

* * *

" _Yes," Misaki answers not like she was ever going to say no. She loves this perverted stalker in front of her. "Let's get married."_

" _Let's forget it all and start again."_

Takumi hugs Misaki feeling excited that she said yes to him. He doesn't want her to say yes because he forced her to but right now he needs her. He needs her right now the most after everything that has been happening. Takumi isn't sure what his relationship with his mother will be after this but right now he has to be with Misaki. From the moment he saw her in high school till this moment right here all he wanted was Misaki. He buries his head in Misaki's shoulder to comfort himself and relax.

Misaki pats his back for him. Takumi had some chat with his mother about the baby so that must have been very difficult for him. Right now he needs a shoulder to lean on and she will give him that. She knows they will need to talk about their future.

Takumi releases himself from Misaki arms. "Now Misaki will also be a Usui."

"Usui?" Misaki wonders out loud. Every knows he has the last name Walker.

"Yes. I want to marry as Takumi Usui the guy you fell in love with when we were younger not Takumi Walker. He wasn't such a good guy," Takumi jokes.

Misaki blushes playing with her fingers. "I don't mind which one I marry but I do agree I like Usui better."

"Misaki likes me~" Takumi sings teasingly.

"Shut it!"She giggles at his childlike behavior then stops when she remembers about his conversation with Patricia. "What did you say to your mother?"

Takumi sighs running his hand through his hair. "About the baby. I know what happened."

"For how long?" Misaki whispers a little under her breath. She would not have imagine Takumi knew about all this.

"From the last time I stood you up at my apartment. I had some things to think about," Takumi admits thinking back to the night he found out about it. "I heard my mother talking about it and I've never said anything about it till now."

"I see."

"I knew something was strange between how you and my mother interacted with each other but I just brushed it off as nothing. Who knew it would be something big," Takumi chuckles softly.

"So where do we go from here now?" Misaki asks thinking about the next step.

"It's time we let the past go and start our future. Forget about my mother and family I will take care of that. Let's just think about us," Takumi says taking her hand into his. He rubs her hand lovingly.

"Ok," Misai smiles.

This is the start of a new beginning. Forget about Patricia and what she did. The more they think about it the more they'll be stuck in the past. From this moment on they will only think about their future.

"I can't wait to be able to call Misaki my wife," Takumi smirks. "Hey Misaki I have a question for you," He adds wanting to lighten the mood.

Misaki looks at him quite curious wanting to hear his question.

Takumi leans closer to Misaki and whispers, "What color is your underwear?"

Misaki blushes like crazy and almost smacks him in the face. "B-Baka!"

Takumi laughs taking her into his arms. "You're one of a kind Misaki."

Misaki feels her cheeks burning up but still lets him hold her. "And you're a one of a kind perverted alien."

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Misaki is sitting in her office thinking about what happened yesterday. She is now officially engaged to Takumi. She doesn't know how to explain the feeling but Misaki knows it is a good feeling. Her mother and Ichigo seems even more excited than her when she called them and told them both the great news. Her mother wished her the best and Ichigo still teased her about the cobweb thing. Misaki chuckles thinking how about they reacted to the news. She wanted to kill Ichigo since Takumi heard what he told her about being able to sleep with Takumi now.

Misaki clenches her fist. "Why that lit-"

Knock! Knock!

Misaki straightens up herself. Someone just saved Ichigo from an imaginary ass whopping. She clears her throat and sits in a professional way.

"Come in," She says.

Kou walks into her office with Patricia following behind him. What is this about now? Maybe it has something to do with her conversation with Takumi yesterday. Is she here to apologise? Maybe that's it or maybe not.

"Patricia san is here to see you," Kou states showing Patricia to a chair in front of Misaki.

Misaki stands up to greet Patricia but she gets ignored. So much for an apology. Patricia sits down without saying a word.

"Uh Kou can you give us a moment alone? Maybe prepare us some drinks," Misaki says to her friend. She knows he must be wondering why Patricia is here too. Kou leaves the two women alone."So-"

"Are you happy?" Patricia questions with venom in her voice.

Misaki is taken back. "What?"

"Are you happy? You got my son to go against his mother. The one person that cares about him. Are you happy you did this? Are you happy taking him away from his mother? I did everything I could do for him and yet you come and twist his mind and he falls for it?!" Patricia yells hard enough for Kou to hear from outside Misaki's door. "How dare you-"

"Patricia!" Misaki yells over the said womans voice. She tones it down when Patricia stops talking. "Takumi and I are over this. As much as I want to yell things at you and blame you for things I respect that you are Takumi's mother so I won't. Maybe you should try to understand your son's feelings."

"I can never accept you. You made him into something he's not-"

"And now he's ignoring you. Tell me Patricia are you happy right now? Let me be honest. You and I are almost the same. We got pregnant by the man we loved and others didn't like it yet we cherished the feeling-"

Patricia interrupts Misaki. "We are not the same."

"In a way we are, the only two differences are I am not as cruel as you and you got to keep your baby. For Takumi's sake I am going to let this go so hopefully he can find his real mother again because right now you're a complete monster. I have nothing else to say to you but good luck changing," Misaki smiles saying her final words to Patricia. She wouldn't ever have imagined being so calm with Patricia but it isn't so bad.

Patricia has nothing left to say to Misaki. What else can she say? Patricia stands up with her head held high showing pride. She doesn't show one flaw in front of Misaki.

"I will never be like you and wait for the day my son comes back to me," With that being said Patricia proceeds to exit the room but not before saying. "Takumi…...You've made him just like me in the past. I will never forgive you for that."

Misaki stares at the door where Patricia just left. What on earth does she mean? Misaki shakes her head not wanting to know. Everything is going great right now.

Kou walks back into the room. "What was that about? I heard yelling."

"Just a little resolution," Misaki jokes.

"You said Takumi will take care of his family. Are you really backing down from Walker inc?" Kou asks her. Misaki's goal is to take down Walker inc all together.

"No. We still continue as planned but I can't let Takumi know. He'll be really upset."

* * *

 **-Walker inc.-**

* * *

After finally being engage to Misaki, Takumi decides it's time to cut ties with his family. He can't let them be in control of him anymore and run his life. He has to break free from them and today is that day.

He knows his grandfather and brother are here today to discuss some business with him. Takumi makes his way up to his grandfather's office but is first approached by Amy.

"Can we talk?" She questions him.

Takumi is in a hurry but he still decides to see what she has to say. He takes her to an empty corner to speak alone in private.

"Your brother and grandfather know about your conversation with your mother and they are planning something against you," Amy informs Takumi.

He didn't think his mother would let them know so soon but he will still continue as planned. Nothing is going to stop him today.

"Thanks but why are you helping me? Didn't my mother hire you?" Takumi questions. It has been on his mind why Amy is helping him. It just doesn't add up.

Amy chuckles knowing it must seem weird. "I got a deal to hook up with a very handsome guy but then I realised it was you and came to learn your situation. You really don't remember but you helped me in the past."

"Oh!" Takumi literally has no idea where he met her but at least he can use her as an ally inside the company. "Thank you but I have to go now."

"It's okay," Amy smiles motioning for him to go ahead and leave.

Takumi bows and heads off to his grandfather's office.

Amy's smiles disappears when he leaves. "You helped me know how to love someone. I can't believe I found you again. My Takumi~"

Meanwhile, Takumi opens the door of his grandfather's office. The moment he steps in he's greeted by their icy stares.

"I guess you're angry I found ou-"

"I'm angry you disrespected your mother!" Richard yells stomping his foot in the ground. Takumi went too far this time.

"I did not disrespect her but you all did that to me-"

"Are you crazy? You know what Gerald give him a bundle of work to do. Close his bank-"

Takumi cuts his grandfather short. "You can do all of that seeing as I quit. Do what you what with my money and this company but let me warn you," His eyes turn deadly. "Stay away from Misaki."

Gerald and Richard are both left surprise.

"A-Are yo-"

"I created a new company in secret all these years. You might want to watch your backs," Takumi warns then leaves the room. He has nothing to do with this family anymore.

This isn't like the past when he could do nothing to protect Misaki. He has enough power now to take revenge on everything they've ever done. They just made a new enemy with the wrong person.

….

Patricia watches as a maid loads her luggages into a car. She hasn't told anyone she will be leaving Japan since she just made up her mind to do it today. She isn't saying what she did was wrong but she knows she hurt Takumi when she really didn't mean too.

She sits down in the car thinking back to everything which has happen in the last few years. She hopes Takumi will one day see what she was trying to do for him and hopes one day he can forgive her. Maybe they she can sit down with him and explain her actions.

She hates to admit it but maybe she does need to change. Misaki will never be accepted but she will change for the sake of her son. She will leave Japan and go back to the home she grew up in.

"See you soon Takumi," Patricia says watching the buildings go by as the car takes her to the airport.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Patricia is finally gone. Is Amy good or bad? Part 2 of all stories updating will continue further on in the week as I have more things to post and update. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**First off sorry for the long wait. Finally back to updating this weekly but it will now update on saturdays. It will also be coming to an end soon. Please read the other stories I published. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Misaki asks resting her hand gently on Takumi's chest. He recently came back from talking to his family. As bad as Misaki thought they were, that was still his family.

They both sit on his bed, well their bed according to Takumi. He told her previously what is his now belongs to her. She's also spending a lot of time at his place. Her own home was long forgotten ever since she got back together with Takumi. He was also planning on buying her a whole store of clothing to keep in his apartment for her to wear. She barely got him to not buy them by saying she would move all her stuff from home to his place meaning they would official start living together. It was the right thing to do seeing as they are engaged.

The moonlight made it's way through the room filling it with light. Takumi moves to the edge of the bed followed by Misaki. He sighed, running his left hand through his hair.

"You know Takumi, they are still your family and leaving them over one girl might not be the best decision," Misaki tells him serious. She didn't want him to regret his decision later on. She may not be on good terms with his family but if there ever comes a time he wanted to connect with his mother again, she would not stop him. In fact, she would even help them.

Takumi takes her hand pulling her closer to him. "It's not that. I don't regret anything one bit Misa it's just….."

Misaki gives him a hug she feels he needed. "It's okay. I get it."

"My mother and I just need some time apart and then I could see what happens from there. It's still a little hard to grasps everything which happened the past days. Still hard to believe, after all I was so close to her," Takumi explains releasing himself from Misaki's arms.

"You two definitely need some time apart, especially your mother. Don't beat yourself up over it for now. I-I don't like to see you sad so uhm…..just come back to bed with m-me," Misaki states blushing like crazy. She hopes it didn't come off as anything more than what she meant to cheer him up but knowing Takumi and seeing a smirk forming on his face she knew he took it as something else.

"Misa-chan really wants me in bed?" Takumi says in way she knows has some sort of perverted meaning behind it.

"N-Not like that baka. Ugh you're so perverted. Why do I even try to cheer you up?" Misaki mumbled laying back down in bed whilst covering her face up with the sheet. She could hear Takumi chuckling from where she laid.

"I meant us just sleeping together Misaki what were you thinking about," Takumi lies lying back in bed, removing the sheet from over Misaki. "By the way," He adds glancing over her attire. "You look sexy in my clothes. Maybe you shouldn't bring any of your clothes over here. I could just ravish you right now."

Misaki blushes pushing him away. She was only wearing underwear and a large T-shirt which belongs to him."Control yourse-"

"I can't. You are just too…." He leans in close to whisper the last part in her ear.

Misaki's face is completely red after what he said. "Takumi! I take it you are feeling better now."

"Yup! I feel much better. Let's allow you to go to sleep. You have work tomorrow and it's getting late," He says now lying fully on the bed, positioning Misaki to lay on top of him.

Misaki wraps her arm around him snuggling close to him. She had gotten a little bold with her actions as the years went by. Takumi caressed her hair gently making her fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams my little maid," He whispers before he too falls asleep.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Walker inc. is in complete and utter chaos. Takumi had quit and there was no one to really run the company. Not to mention Patricia suddenly left, meaning there was no one to convince Takumi to return. As much as they didn't say it, Takumi was the reason the business was going so well and now with him being gone, if they don't come up with some brilliant plan the company will fall. Hopefully, their connections with other businesses and deals from the past will keep them going. It wasn't over for them and they would like to keep it that way.

Richard slams his fists down on a table beside him in his office. "There is no way I am going to let that commoner win against me. All's not lost. I'll have your brother running back to us with his tail between his legs. He's bewitched by that woman. I told you to find a proper woman for him to lay in bed with Gerald!"

Gerald sighs setting down his tea cup on a coffee table. "Mother said she would handle it so I gave the job over to her."

"You're damn mother ran away right around the same time he quit. He convinced her to be on his side. All she does is fail me. First she sleeps with that butler and now this," Richard yells angrily. He feels the need to get up and just throw anything at someone.

Gerald clenches his fists from his grandfather insulting his mother. He always had to play the part of a good grandson so Richard wouldn't think Patricia failed him. But no matter how hard Gerald tried it wasn't enough. He never really hated Takumi it was the fact that Takumi fell in love with a commoner out of all people which angered him. By doing that, Takumi only caused Richard to insult their mother even more saying it was in their blood that they would love commoners. Gerald had anger built up in him which he unconsciously took out on his brother. It was only recently he realised how much he messed up with the way he treated Takumi. He wanted to make things right.

"For now, let's think of a plan. Gather everyone on our side and get a strategy to take down Misaki and bring Takumi back on our side," Gerald explains to his furious grandfather.

Richard stands up. "It will be your job to arrange things. Make sure you arrange things right and inform me when it's done. I will not be shamed by the likes of her."

Gerald nods watching as his grandfather leaves the room and Cedris enters.

"Ceddy! Is it all in place?"

Cedric nods. "It seems like Misaki will now begin her plans."

"Great. Make sure my grandfather has no idea about it. Keep anyone who might tell him away from him," Gerald orders Cedric.

"I understand but you should be cautious in case this backfires."

Gerald picks up his tea cup smiling. "I have faith it won't fail. I think my grandfather needs a harsh awakening. The entire Walker family does. Let's see how it all unfolds."

* * *

 **-Gold partners-**

* * *

"Lovely day isn't it Misaki?"

Misaki raises her eyebrows curious about what was up with Kou's sudden happiness. She is surprised Aiko isn't somewhere chasing him down. He enters the room with this creepy smile on his face. It is starting to bug her.

"Why are you so happy?" She finally asks, not being able to look the weird smile on his face. She has to know what he is up to.

"She's on vacation," Kou answers with this happy aura.

"She? Who-"

"Aiko. Now I have time for myself," he answers dancing around the office. Freedom at last.

"Oh your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kou yells and suddenly all the happiness in the room is gone. He falls back on a couch in Misaki's office. "She has been stalking me for a long time and I just need a break. Couldn't you have just let her marry Takumi?" Kou sobs sulking.

Misaki holds back her laughter. "There there," She tries to comfort him the best she can. "How about I buy you an ice cream? You like ice cream right? What flavor?"

"Vanilla? I want vanilla. Lot's of it," Kou says with tears running down his eyes. When will he get a break from Aiko? When!

"Ok. I'll get you some. Now, back to business, we have to start moving against Walker inc. Now that Takumi is gone we have to strike them before they find someone to replace him," She explains in a serious tone.

Kou has returned back to his normal self. "The three of them have already come over to our side and a few of his shareholders, not to mention you have a few of their shares and Takumi does too. They need all their shareholders at the next meeting to appoint the next CEO."

Misaki carefully thinks it over. "Hmm….seems like the perfect time to attack. All his allies will be with him there in one room. We can't mess up this golden opportunity. I'll look over all the details just make sure everyone else is on board."

Kou nods in understanding. "Strike them when they least expec-why haven't you drink the coffee I brought in early?" He changes the subject after seeing the coffee he brought for her this morning still in it's place.

Misaki glances at the coffee. "Oh, I just wasn't feeling like coffee."

"Are you pregnant and not telling me?"

Misaki blushes like crazy. "W-What? No! How can you be so blunt? I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Kou keeps asking.

"Yes I'm sure!" Misaki yells back, her face being completely red now.

"Is his sperm not good enough? He looks like he's good at it. Are you lying?"

"N-No! Get out," Misaki yells, starting to throw random things at him. "Get out!"

Kou dashes through the door trying to get away. He does not want to be hit by an angry Misaki.

Misaki sighs leaning back into her chair once he's gone. She could not believe the nonsense he was spouting. She is not pregnant. At least she doesn't think so.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"These need to go into that file and you can take those ones in storage for now," Takumi says to an employee, who nods and leaves to do as he said.

Takumi is moving all around in his new office trying to get things in order. Quitting Walker inc was the best thing he ever did. He worked so hard to create this new business and hide it from his family. All those years with his family he had been saving up money to get his own power to stand up against them and now he had finally achieve that power. He had been carefully planning everything so he would not fail. He is going to repay them every dirty deed they ever did all at once. They need to be taught a lesson.

This business was the key to a new beginning. Now that the business is officially on the market he has lots to do now. Although it may be a new company he is still a well-known CEO and some of Walkers inc customers are coming over to his business. He did nothing to convince them to come to his company. They just willingly came on their own. Takumi had done any shady thing of bribing anyone to come over to his business. He wanted things to be done fairly.

"And so he expands the business," A voice announces from by the door. "What a shocker to his family."

"Nice of you to visit me Tiger-kun," Takumi says leaning up against his desk. This is an unexpected visit. "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see what my new partner would be up to. Misaki has not seen the place yet has she?" Tora questions looking around the office. There wasn't nothing too fancy about the place he noticed. "This place looks so simple. You need to decorate more."

"I like it this way and I hope you also haven't told Misaki about that other thing," Takumi replies, turning the conversation towards a more personal topic.

Tora puts his hand on his chest. "You actually think I would spill the beans?How could you?"

Takumi folds his arms waiting for a yes or no. "Did you tell her or not?"

"I can't believe after all this time together you really don't think I can't keep a secret," Tora says faking being hurt but the look on Takumi's face lets him know this isn't working. He gives up the act. "Fine I haven't told her but she's in for a big surprise. You always have to be that romantic guy huh?"

"I'll do anything to please Misaki since she is going to be my wife," Takumi states continuing what he was doing before Tora came in.

"If you think about it, if you didn't show up in her life now she might've become my wife. Who knows," Tora shrugs thinking about the possibility of Misaki being engaged to him. He did like her before.

"I know she wouldn't accept it," Takumi corrects him. He knows Misaki far too well to imagine her and Tora together.

"Well that's over with now. Send me an invite to the wedding soon seeing as I'll need to pick out an outfit to be the best man. Later," Tora waves goodbye to Takumi before he exits the office.

Takumi glares at the spot where Tora previously stood. "Like hell he's going to be my best man."

He sighs staring at all the work laid out in front of him.

"Now it begins. Good luck grandfather."

* * *

 **-Takumi apartment-**

* * *

Misaki and Takumi returns home from work, but to Misaki's surprise Takumi said he wants to take her out on a date. He hasn't told her where they'll be going yet. The only thing she heard was to put on the dress he laid out on the bed. He bought her a beautiful yet simple red dress to wear. Once she showered and puts on the dress she looks in the mirror at herself. The dress hugs her chest area but flows loosely to the flow from her waist. There were also diamond earrings placed for her to wear. Just simple studs but she knows they had to be expensive.

She decides to wear a pair of flat slippers because no one will see them under her long dress so she didn't need to wear heels. She prefers it this way. Her hair is placed in a regular high bun and a red lipstick added to her lips finishes off the look.

"Takumi I'm finish," She calls out to Takumi who is waiting in the other room. Misaki picks up a silver purse and with one final glance in the mirror she leaves the bedroom.

"Takumi. I'm ready."

Takumi, on the other hand, looks up at his fiancee in awe. She looks beautiful. Tora may not get it how simple things looks so beautiful but Takumi does. He didn't pick out a glamorous outfit for Misaki because he knew she didn't need those to look beautiful.

"Maybe we shou-"

"No we are not!" Misaki disagrees with him immediately. "We are going go out for once."

Takumi chuckles at her rant. "Ok but thankfully where we are going I don't need to break anyones arms for looking at you."

This gets Misaki curious. "Where are we going?"

"Not telling you~ Come on let's go."

Takumi places an arm around Misaki leading her out the apartment.

…..

An hour later, the limo Takumi rented for them takes them to a place outside the city. There didn't seem to be anyone here except for them. Just what is Takumi up to. He gets out of the first then helps Misaki out.

"Where are we?" Misaki asks, trying to figure out what this place is. "Is this a restaurant? It looks closed."

"Nope," Takumi reaches for something in his pocket. He wore a black suit for the occasion with his hair gel back. He places something in Misaki's hands. Keys. "This place belongs to you."

Misaki keeps staring at the keys in her hands. "Wait what?"

Takumi just takes her hand carrying her inside.

The restaurant is huge painted a mix of amber and emerald color and the designs had a elegant vibe to it. It is also lit with candles leading up to one particular table.

"Takumi what is going on?"

"I bought this place for you. Every food I ever cooked for you is on the menu. A restaurant dedicated to you. It's also named Misa. All things Misaki. I like the sound of that. Also," Takumi takes Misaki's hand as he goes down on one knee.

Misaki doesn't know what to think because he already proposed to her.

"The first proposal seemed a little rush so I just wanted to ask a second time the right way. This romantic setting is all for you. Everything here is all for you. I want to ask you this and get your own honest answer not because I forced you to answer last time. Will you allow me to be the only man in your life? To be the father of your children and protect you? Will you marry me Misaki?" He finally asks.

Misaki is filled with happiness again to where she feels she might cry. "You baka. You didn't need to do this twice.I already have on the ring. And for my own honest answer I will marry you."

Takumi stands up off the ground. "Just needed to make this a memorable proposal. I love you Misaki," He adds kissing her.

"I love you too Takumi."

* * *

 **-Gerald home-**

* * *

"There's someone here to see you Gerald-sama," Cedric announces.

Gerald looks away from the tv in his home looking towards where Cedric stands. A kid soon moves away from behind Cedric so Gerald could now see him.

"You? You're that little kid Misaki picked up?" Gerald says remembering Misaki said this boy belonged to her.

"Hello, it's not a pleasure to meet you my name is Ichigo remember me yet?" Ichigo questions looking around the fancy home. "Nice place."

Gerald doesn't know what to say. "Uh, remember you? Yes from your school an-"

"No I mean before that," Ichigo corrects Gerald having a seat then resting his feet up on a table making himself at home.

"We haven't met before," Gerald states confused. Or maybe Ichigo was confusing him with Takumi.

"Then let me refresh your memory to the reason Misaki had to adopt me."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Next chapter or maybe the one after it I'm adding in something because of what I read in a review but there'll be a twist in it. A cliche moment with a twist. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


	31. Chapter 31

" _No I mean before that," Ichigo corrects Gerald having a seat then resting his feet up on a table making himself at home._

" _We haven't met before," Gerald states confused. Or maybe Ichigo was confusing him with Takumi._

" _Then let me refresh your memory to the reason Misaki had to adopt me."_

"You came here for story time?" Gerald states sighing. This isn't the right time for some random kid to come in and waste his time. He has bigger issues to worry about. "Listen kid I have no memory of you. I think I would remember you if I knew you."

"But I know you. You were there with him. That old guy...What's his name? The one that always looks like he's constipated...Your grandfather," Ichigo tries his hardest to remember his name but it isn't ringing a bell.

"Richard," Gerald says, gritting his teeth in anger. _This boy thinks he's funny huh._ "You came here to speak about him and forgets his name?"

Ichigo grins, "I try to not remember the devil's name."

"..."

Ichigo sits upwards ready to start. He didn't just come to joke around. "I'm 18 years old-"

Gerald sighs already bored. "I don't need your life st-"

"Misaki taught me it's rude to interrupt. Unless you want me to call her and tell her where I am. She won't be too happy about that," Ichigo suggest, picking up his cellphone. He starts to dial Misaki's number.

"Okay fine," Gerald agrees to have a chat with Ichigo. "Ceddy leave us be for a moment."

Cedric bows then leaves as Gerald requests. However, he doesn't go too far away. He stays in a corner to listen close to the conversation. He doesn't know what Ichigo has in plan for Gerald.

"Now, as I was saying, I am eighteen years old. I was adopted at the age of fifteen by the woman of the name Misaki Ayuzawa. You see two months before that I was sent to an orphanage because my only family member, my mother had passed away."

"What does this have to do with my grandfather?" Gerald questions still not understanding anything.

"My mother owned a little business, a very small one. I had no idea what a businessman would want with such a small business. I didn't even think it was all that and I was her son," Ichigo chuckles softly. His eyes seems to be staring off to nowhere.

He continues, "One day your grandfather showed up with you to her business. You made a very sweet deal for the shop. My mother had no thoughts in selling it. I mean I thought she was crazy too to refuse but it was her decision. I knew how much she loved the shop."

" _Sorry you had to travel all the way here Mr. Walker but I refuse."_

"Each time you came with a bigger set of money she refused. I later discovered she loved the business because she built it with my father who passed away when I was younger. I also found it your grandfather wanted the space the business was located to expand his own business and would stop at nothing to get it. Come on Gerald, you knew how badly he wanted it. You were there when he made the threat."

Gerald's eyes widen in surprise when he remembers a certain event like that in the past. Who would have known that boy, the boy who always stood behind his mother in that place was Ichigo. He now knows how this story ends.

"You're going to regret this," Ichigo repeats it exactly as Richard said it in the past. The same tone, the same expression on his face.

"You see I never took that threat seriously. My mother and I were concerned about it but because you never showed up again we took it you gave up. That is till you showed up again. I remember it to this day when I heard the gunshot awoke me from my sleep. I ran to check on my mother and there she was dead. Blood all over the floor. I saw the same car you always came in drove away when I glanced out the window," Ichigo looks at Gerald now, anger fills his face. "Can you imagine me having to hold my mother in my arms knowing she wouldn't ever open her eyes? You freaking money thirsty people! Y-You…..You all deserve to die."

Gerald sinks back in his chair.

"The police came and investigated it. You would think they would help right? Wrong! That was the day I learned if you have money nothing can stop you. They didn't even question your family. You somehow got the rights to my mother's business and I was kicked out on the street only to end up in an orphanage,"

Ichigo leans back in his own chair smiling but Gerald knew there is something hiding behind that smile.

"Sad right? Don't worry I have a happy ending it seems. I met a woman. She saw how hurt I was. She was determined to fight for me. For my mother. She was the only one who listened to me. Misaki is a great woman."

Suddenly, Ichigo stands up.

"That being said if anything happens to her I will kill you and your grandfather."

Gerald chokes at his words. "W-What?" _Did he just say.._

"I said I will kill you and your grandfather if anything happens to her," Ichigo repeats calmly as if he didn't just give someone a threat. "I won't lose two people I care about and let you walk away."

Gerald smirks. "You can't make a threat with my family so easily."

"I know. Just so you know, I never lie about something I would do. You should really thank Misaki. I almost killed you before. Stay safe and watch how you drive in traffic. Goodbye uhm Ge?" Ichigo forgets Geralds name.

Gerald is pissed off with that. "Gerald."

"Oh yea," Ichigo says walking up to Gerald. He bends down close to Gerald causing Cedric to run out. "I really don't remember the names of devils."

Ichigo moves back and looks at Cedric. "It would seem I have overstayed my welcome. Goodbye."

Ichigo holds up the peace sign as he exits Gerald's home.

Once Gerald knows Ichigo is gone he laughs like a maniac.

"Ceddy. My grandfather just makes enemies left and right. It's very interesting. Grab me some popcorn. The fall of my grandfather has started."

* * *

-Misaki's home-

When Ichigo returns home he hears laughter coming from the inside. He is sure there weren't suppose to be any guest over today. He opens the door and the laughter becomes louder. It is coming from the living room.

"Oh Ichigo!" Misaki smiles when she sees the teen walks in. The smile however, turns into a frown when she sees how he looks. It is as if he had a bad day. "Ichigo?"

"I'm fine," He whispers with a small smile on his face. Instead of staying with them he heads to his room.

"I'll check on him," Minako states. She has gotten quite close to him recently.

Now only Misaki and Takumi remain in the living room. They came over to visit Minako and Ichigo to tell them more about their engagement. Misaki knows Ichigo for a long time. She knows when he is upset and right now she knows something is wrong.

"It'll be okay," Takumi tries to reassure her.

"I hope so," Misaki sighs. She wonders if she has been doing a good job in raising him. "Three years ago."

"What?!" Takumi exclaims after she spoke. _Three years ago what?_

"Three years ago I adopted Ichigo. I found him at a orphanage I was donating to. His mother was killed. He tried to kill the people he knew did it until I stopped him. I took him in ever since then," Misaki says, recalling how she and Ichigo met. She realised she had never told Takumi any of this. "I own Gold Partners because the old Ceo couldn't handle the business anymore and was running it down into the ground. I used to work for him when we broke up. He was an old man and he had no one to help him. The son your family is looking for is dead. I decided to help him and the business slowly grew more than we could imagine. He became like family to me and passed it down to me. He was like an angel sent to me. He died one year ago. Once the business was earning enough money I moved in here with Ichigo. I tried my best but I can't help but wonder-"

"Misaki," Takumi states rubbing her back. "Go talk with him."

Misaki nods standing up to go to Ichigo's room. Takumi, on the other hand, now realised Misaki and Ichigo's bond is more than he expected.

….

Misaki enters Ichigo's room seeing her mom talking with him.

"Mom," She says, letting the two of them know she is there. "Can you leave me and Ichigo alone for a sec."

Minako smiles and stands up. "Sure honey."

Minako rests her hand on Misaki's shoulder before she leaves the room. Misaki then sits down on Ichigo's bed.

"What happened?"

"I went to Gerald," Ichigo admits honestly.

"And?"

"I talked about my mom, nothing more."

"How do you feel now?" She asks.

"Better but that doesn't change anything. She's never coming back because of them," Ichigo starts to cry.

Misaki pulls him to cry against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"How could they?"

Ichigo cries his heart out then pushes himself up off Misaki.

"It's okay."

He wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Ugh….You're making me less manly. I shouldn't be crying."

Misaki chuckles and so does Ichigo. When she stops laughing she asks, "Cool now?"

"Yea. Are the cobwebs gone now?" Ichigo jokingly asks expecting a hit on the head from Misaki but inside he feels her hand patting his head gently.

"You're a good kid Ichigo. Your mom would be proud."

* * *

 _ **As you can see this chapter was short because it was just to let you know about Misaki's and Ichigo's past. It will be updated Saturday. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know I was suppose to update but I didn't. I'm recently getting back into updating and I also started a skip beat story. Since this story is on it's way to being I'm going to focus on updating this the most. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"How was your heart to heart moment with Ichigo?" Kou asks Misaki who sat by her desk reading through a pile of work.

"It was okay," Misaki looks up for a moment. "How do you know about that? Are you spying on me?"

Kou shrugs. "I have my ways."

"I'll prefer the privacy thank you very much. I was hoping since you have a girlfriend you would be out of my hair," Misaki says presuming to finish the work she is doing.

"I do not have a relationship with that woman!" He exclaims. How could anyone think he and Aiko were in a relationship? Don't they see him running away from her? It isn't hard to miss. He yells while he runs away from her. That woman is crazy.

"She's a sweet girl."

"I can tell you don't mean that and don't forget she was engaged to Takumi. Who knows what they really did together," Kou tells her in hopes in would strike a nerve with her.

And he did.

"They did nothing together," Misaki says in defence of Takumi. "I know Takumi wouldn't."

"Maybe he lied."

"He doesn't lie to me."

"Could be the first lie he ever told you."

"No. We don't lie to each other."

 _This is perfect_. A sly smile forms on Kou's face. "Really? Then I assume you let him know now that you are about to take down Richard?"

Misaki eyes shoots up and glares at Kou. "I didn't lie about anything I just didn't mention it. There's a difference."

"A lie is a lie."

"Ugh. Don't you have work to do Kou? Work I pay you do? How is my plan coming along?" Misaki questions trying to change the subject but she really also needed to know how her secret plan really was coming along.

"Sighs. You never forced me to do work before. Now that Takumi is back in your life I am out the window," Kou dramatically drops down on a couch in Misaki's office. "What will happen to-"

"Kou!"

Misaki slammed her hand down on her desk startling Kou.

"Okay. I contacted them and they've got everything set up. It's just all on you now," He says quickly scared for his life. "We can have it finish by today if you like."

"Great. I need to make sure this goes smoothly. Oh and make sure you send the message to our dear friend Richard," Misaki smirks as everything is all falling into place.

After all her hard work for revenge she is finally going to get Richard. He had hurt so many people and it is time for him to pay. Patricia had already left and now it was time for Richard to do the same. How can one old man be so evil?

"Let the fun begin," Kou smiles loving the excitement he felt from everything they are doing.

Misaki nodded. _This is the end of the line for you Richard._

* * *

 **\- Walker Inc-**

 _Knock Knock._

"Come in," Richard tells the person who is knocking on his office door. Since Takumi quit he had to step up and take full control of the company. It isn't like anything had changed since when Takumi was Ceo since Richard was the one making all the decisions then. Takumi was merely just a puppet and he pulled the strings.

Gerald walked into his Grandfather's office followed by Cedric.

"What is it?" Richard asks as he was not expecting a visit from Gerald today. Please let it not have anything to do with Misaki. He cannot stand that woman. She is pushing his limit.

Gerald takes a seat while Cedric stands beside him. "Have you received the notice yet?"

"What? Spit it out already Gerald. What notice?" Richard questions quite agitated and upset. Things have not been going well for him lately.

Gerald sighs for a moment then speaks. "The shareholders want to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the company and the positions in it."

"What?!"

"Looking at it I think they want to make a few changes," Gerald explains how he views the situation.

Richard chuckles evilly. "You have much to learn Gerald. I have too much dirt on them for they to cross me. Do not put together that meeting."

"Wouldn't it just be better to see who out of the shareholders are going against what you say?"

This got Richard curious. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's see who in our circle is going against us. With the whole Misaki and Takumi situation it would be the best idea to scope out those people or bring fear back into them so they know their place and whom they are messing with," Gerald says in way which pleased Richard to the max.

Richard chuckles. "Hahaha, You always know what to say. If only your brother was like you. Fine, put together that meeting so we can find the rats in our circle. Cedric, be sure to help him. I must retire early to prepare for tomorrow then."

Richard stands up and so does Gerald. Gerald bows and watches as his grandfather leaves him alone Cedric. Once Richard is nowhere in sight Gerald and Cedric begin to have a conversation of their own about the meeting.

"That woman has prepared everything now right? She cannot fail," Gerald tells Cedric.

"Yes," Cedric answers.

"Tomorrow will be an exciting day for the Walkers. Hopefully she succeeds. I need to finish this for my mother's sake."

* * *

 **\- Takumi's apartment-**

Takumi watches silently as Misaki moved around his apartment, well their apartment, singing a sweet tune and dancing along with it. Something is up with her but he just can't put his finger on it. What is making her so happy? Work? Maybe. Her mom? Could be. A new guy? Definitely not. It is these times where Misaki is extremely happy and cheerful which Takumi needs to be scared. Especially when he does not know the reason why she is acting this way. He hasn't done anything bad to her lately for her to be secretly trying to kill him. At least that's what he thought.

"Hey Misaki! Did something good happen to you today?" He finally asks what has been bugging him.

"What? Oh yes! Something great happened," Misaki says attempting to twirl like a ballerina. "Something that will finally make me at peace with myself once and for all. There is so much happiness in me right now."

Takumi folds his arms. "Care to share the good news?"

Misaki suddenly calms down. "Huh? Uhm...it's actually nothing. I had a good day at work today."

"That's a lie."

" _No. We don't lie to each other."_

Misaki pales up. _That was definitely a lie but what Kou doesn't know won't kill him._ She thinks back to her conversation with Kou.

"I know when you are lying Misaki," Takumi replies making his way to her. "And I also know how to make you talk," he adds in a low deep voice.

"Maybe I'm just happy to be here with you?" Misaki states trying to find a reason to replace why she is so happy.

"I like that Misaki but you said something great happened today. I'll find out sooner or later what it is."

"H-How was your day," She tries to change the subject.

Takumi smirks and Misaki knows he won't let this go.

"It was good."

"Really? Wha-Hey!" She yells when Takumi lifts her over his shoulder and carries her to his living room as they were previously in the kitchen.

He puts her down to rest on his lap as he sits on a couch caging her in his arms.

"What on earth are you doing pervert!"

"Didn't you say you were happy to see me? Were you lying, if so tell me-"

Misaki quickly hugs Takumi. "You're right. I'm happy for you."

 _Well isn't this perfect,_ Takumi thinks. "Why are you happy to see me?"

 _Dammit. He isn't playing fair._

"I'm happy to see you because I, give me a second."

Takumi wants to laugh right there and then but he holds it in.

"Because I love you and I miss being around you today," Misaki answers.

"Hmm. Okay. I love you too Misaki," Takumi stays silent until he responds. "But I'll still find out."

"If you didn't believe me then why make me say that stuff," She argues, leaning away from him as much as she can.

"Because I like hearing you compliment me."

"Baka," She muttered laying her head against his chest.

"I know," He states playing with her hair until she falls asleep

* * *

 **\- The next day-**

The next day Walker Inc was busy as all of it's shareholders would be meeting to discuss the business. Inside of the meeting room Richard is seated in the middle at the bottom of a long desk and on each side of this table sat the shareholders. Gerald is seated beside his grandfather patiently waiting for everything to unfold.

Richard however is more annoyed than ever today because he didn't want this meeting to happen in the first place and three of the shareholders are missing. He'll deal with them later. They are already fifteen minutes late.

"What do we without the three of them?" A shareholder asks Richard.

"Who was the one that requested this meeting?" Richard questions everyone in the room. "Answer me!"

The door for the meeting room opens.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Misaki says as she enters the room.

"You. What are you doing here?" Richard questions her.

"Isn't this a shareholder's meeting. I own twenty percent of shares in this company thanks to three of your old friends," Misaki explains looking around for her seat. She spots three empty chairs. " Your family own forty-five percent shares. That's you, Gerald and Patricia. The others in the room all own added together own fifteen."

"How did you- Did you spy into our files?" Richard accuses her.

"No way. I just heard the gossip."

"There is no way I'm letting you decide anything in my company," Richard assures her. "Gerald. Who owns the remaining shares?"

"That would be Takumi and he's on his way here so I suggest we continue," Gerald tells his grandfather. Everything is now set.

Misaki's eyes widened hearing Takumi will be here. She didn't know he was the last shareholder.

"Why is the mood so dull?" Someone asks as they enter the room.

Misaki looks up and meets the eyes of Takumi. _Crap._

Takumi spots Misaki amongst the crowd. "Looks like I found out why you were so happy Misa chan."

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you're wondering about Gerald that will be explained next chapter. Story has 2 more chapters and it's over. Everything will come to a good conclusion. Innocent romance will be updating next. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Misaki cannot believe her eyes as she watches Takumi make his way over to the seat beside her. How could she have missed he was a shareholder? A big one at that. When she did her research his name was nowhere to be seen for such a big amount. He only had a mere five percent ownership of shares. And of course since she hadn't seen him going to Walker Inc for a while she figured he wouldn't care to visit any meeting relating his family.

"Takumi! Why are you here?" Richard yells at his grandson. Why are they all disrupting his business?

Misaki would love to know the answer to that question too.

"I was informed of a shareholders meeting and so I came to see what the fuss was about," Takumi states taking a seat besides Misaki but he does not look at her and she notices this. "My company has invested money into this business so why can't I be here?"

"Your company? Ha," Richard laughs hysterically at what Takumi said. "It seems they let anyone have a company. I was wrong, you and Misaki are perfect for each other."

"I wouldn't forget Richard that we are in a meeting which can determine whether or not you remain in the chair you sit in right now," Misaki argues back with venom in her voice.

"You think I'm going to let you waltz in here and control my business? Who do you think I am you commoner pest," Richard yet again slams his fist down on the table.

Misaki glances at Takumi for a brief second. "Listen, let's just be able to put the past in the past right now. I'm not here to argue back and forth with you about irrelevant issues so let's handle this like adults okay."

"And why should I listen to you?" Richard questions Misaki.

"Well to put it straight, Takumi and I own thirty- five percent. Based on what I've seen patricia do I'm guessing if her son was to call and ask for help she would hand her shares over to Takumi. So with that we surpass you and gerald together but there's also the fifteen percent shareholders right? Funny thing is they've been decided to pull away from this company, not all, but those who don't like your ways is more than those who are loyal. So how about you digest all that information and let me and you finally have the conversation we need to have," Misaki explains the entire situation to Richard.

Gerald looks over at his grandfather knowing he was pushed into a corner with no chance of escape.

"What do you want from me," Richard softly spoke to Misaki.

Misaki leaned forward. "I want an apolo-"

"Because of that baby?"

"No. Not just that but a general apology for everyone close to me that you've hurt."

Richard's lip twitches. He suddenly laughs out of nowhere. "After everything I've done. My daughter has done. You just want an apology?"

"Years ago I wanted more than just an apology but now I learned to just let it go. I can only let this go finally by hearing you say sorry to me and everyone you hurt," She honestly tells him. "With that we can end this feud. An apology coming out your mouth is worth more than anything you and I own combined."

"An apology seems good enough to me grandfather. As Misaki explained those who oppose you outnumber you right now. If we can't come to a closing we have no choice but to remove you from the CEO position and put someone else right for the job," Takumi adds in his opinion.

"If you move me Gerald will be the one to take my spot and no doubt he will put me ba-"

"No grandfather," Gerald interrupted. "I won't put you back but send you to england with my mother."

Richard is surprised and so is everyone else in the room. Those who were loyal to Richard were now debated switching over to Misaki and Takumi's side since Gerald would also get rid of his grandfather.

Richard stares confused at his beloved grandson. "G-Gerald how could you, why on earth would you side with them?"

"I suggest we leave that for after this meeting. Just apologise so we can be on with our lives."

"I refuse to give up in front of her-"

"Grandfather!"

Everyone in the room but Takumi jolted in surprise because of Gerald's outbursts especially Richard. Gerald was always the obedient child who listened to his every word and yet here he was opposing his grandfather and siding with the brother he hated.

Richard clears his throat. He takes a look towards Misaki and Takumi. "I don't know how you managed to do it but you turned him against me. I don't like you but for the sake to make things right, I'm sorry. For everything I've done and how I treated everyone."

Misaki releases a breathe of air she never knew she was holding in. She wasn't expecting this meeting to go so easy. Maybe it was because they've been going at it for too many years or because someone Richard cherished knocked some sense into him.

"I'm sorry too Misaki and to you Takumi," Gerald apologises as well. He stands up straightening out his suite. "With that being said, I will take my grandfather's place as Ceo of the business officially. He will step down and return home to England. That brings us to close this shareholders meeting.

The shareholders claps liking the idea of Gerald taking over. One by one they gave their congratulations to him and left while Richard remains silent. Misaki and Takumi also clap for Gerald as they didn't see any problem with him taking over.

Takumi, Gerald and Misaki exit the room leaving Richard alone.

~0~

"Takumi," Misaki tries to call out for the blond hair male to have a chat and explain why she didn't tell him she would be here but he just ignores her.

"Misaki."

Gerald stands beside Misaki as she watches Takumi and a woman who approached him now have a conversation.

"Why did you help us?" She asks him not tearing her eyes away from Takumi.

"Don't misunderstand and think I like you now, I just had my own reasons. I still dislike you," Gerald states.

Misaki rolls her eyes. "Great."

Gerald chuckles resting his hands in his pants pockets. "Just like you I was tired. I followed along my grandfather in mostly everything he did but something made me realise I should stop. My apology to you was sincere. I really am sorry what we did."

"Thank you. Uhm..Between your grandfather and I, how certain is it that he really is over this?"

"He isn't."

Misaki sighs. She knows there is a small chance Richard would not really let the past go. However, she is determined to let it all go today. She never wants to step foot near Richard again concerning matters of them arguing with one another. They will always be Takumi's family and deep down Misaki kind of wish they would try to get to know her. Takumi can never completely cut off all ties with his mother so they need to make it work.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that he really lets go of the past. My grandfather just really hates losing you know. And as much as he likes to talk, five years ago he felt bad about what happened to your unborn child. Pride just gets in his way-well, our way," Gerald awkwardly chuckles scratching the back of his head. "By the way, I presume you and my brother are not getting along at the moment?"

"That baka won't speak to me because I didn't tell him about this. I didn't lie to him I just never mentioned it. How can people not see the difference," Misaki says gritting her teeth. She wanted to just punch Takumi right now. It isn't a big deal.

"So he's taking the route of flirting with Amy. That's smart since she likes him. Be sure not to kill each other in my company," Gerald pats Misaki's back then walks back into the room his grandfather is in.

Misaki doesn't even acknowledge Gerald is gone but just thinks about Takumi and the woman Amy. He better not be flirting around or the next woman he'll meet is her fists.

He didn't tell her about his company being established yet so they are even. She silently waits for Takumi and Amy's conversation to be over.

~0~

"I can see that your girlfriend is not happy right now," Amy tells Takumi as she looks over to a fuming Misaki. She had noticed Misaki in the background with Gerald staring at them. She does not look happy.

Takumi doesn't look back at Misaki since he already knows she's angry he's ignoring her. He could handle an angry Misaki. He somewhat finds it cute."I'm just teasing her. She thinks I'm angry at her."

"I see. I guess you enjoy teasing each other."

"Yes. Well you're going to be working for a new boss," Takumi says to Amy just trying to make conversation. "Officially this time."

"No, I-uh, I'm quitting actually. I only worked here because of your mother and this is awkward to say but I use to have a crush on you," Amy admits.

"I kind of caught on to that after a while," Takumi answers honestly. "But the only girl-"

"Is Misaki, I know. At first I didn't think it was a serious relationship and thought I had a chance but I realised soon after I was wrong. Can't blame a girl for trying and being delusional," Amy chuckles softly. "Besides I don't think I would want to go up against her. I might die."

"That's my Misa for you. It was nice to meet you again Amy. One day you'll find someone who's right for you," Takumi extends his hand out for her to shake as this might be the last time they'll see each other.

Amy shakes his hand. "It was nice meeting you again Takumi. It was one crazy experience being here to see the battle between you and your family. Now that it's come to an end I must return home to pack my bags. Hopefully you survive. Goodbye."

Takumi waves goodbye to Amy. He then turns around to finally speak with Misaki. He now notices the angry look on her face. He gulped fearing for his life. Maybe he should stop teasing her.

~0~

"Good lie Gerald, now we can plan a way-"

"I wasn't lying grandfather. I really meant what I said earlier," Gerald says as soon as he enters the room where Richard remained alone earlier.

"What? You couldn't have possibly side with them have you. Are you crazy? After everything? You even made me had to apologise," Richard speaks furious. Had he known Gerald was not joking he would have never apologised.

"It's not just about Misaki and Takumi. To be frank, it has nothing to do with them. It's about my mother-"

"She chose to leave on her own. She could've stay-"

Gerald interrupts him. "Look what your daughter became because of all this. We need to let this go. I cannot let my mother become any worse than she is now."

"Now that I think about it, if you had just accepted Takumi then she wouldn't have focused all her attention on him because he was left out. Then I wouldn't have hated him and we would all be happy. I'm not asking you to let go right now. Nobody can change in a day and I surely didn't but I'm asking you to take some time off and think about what could happen if we continue this any further. I'll take care of the business and make sure it runs well," He explains.

"And what if this is the wrong choice?" Richard questions. "What if this is a mistake?"

"It shouldn't be a wrong choice if you are doing this for the sake of your only daughter," Gerald states to his grandfather. "The choice is yours but I will no longer play a part in this. Your things will be packed and I'm preparing a plane for you. Make the choice for your daughter."

Gerald respectively bows to his grandfather then leaves.

Richard remains silent in his seat. His daughter had indeed change but he never tried to prevent her from changing. Maybe he didn't have to forget everything but he should not hold unto the past any longer. It was time to let go of the past and reconnect with his daughter to make things better. She should not become like him and he has to make sure that never happens.

~0~

"Takumi Usui you are so dead," Misaki warns him as she gets near to him.

Takumi holds his hands up surrendering. "I just wanted to tease you."

"Well you made me angry more than tease me," Misaki says now standing right in front of Takumi glaring at him. Misaki moves in to pounce on him but Takumi cages her within his arms instead.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your company?"

"Hmm….I guess we've both been keeping secrets huh Misa chan?" Takumi smirks playfully.

"Don't call me that baka. You should be glad Gerald asked me not to kill you in here. I should just hit you for ignoring me," Misaki whispers still feeling the need to hit him.

"Careful Misaki, we're getting married and it wouldn't be good to have so much violence in our life," Takumi tells Misaki still not releasing her.

"Yea. Well it's over now. We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting our lives," Misaki smiles happily.

Takumi smiles also. "Yup. And you'll soon be Misaki Usui."

Takumi leans his head down to meet Misaki's lips and kiss her. Misaki kisses back Takumi the moment she feels his lips on her own.

"Do not kiss each other in my business!" Gerald yells from afar.

Misaki and Takumi pull away laughing because of Gerald. They happily walk hand in hand out of his business not having a care in the world what anyone thought because all they need is each other.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: All I Need has finally come to a closing. I was going to put an epilogue for a wedding but I felt like every ending wedding scene for a story is always the same so I won't be doing that. Bye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jokes. I'm going to type out a few short extra chapters showing what happened for everyone like months/years after this situation. Until friday. Bye~**


	34. Chapter 34

The next extra will be posted again today when the 24 hours is over. In the 3rd extra for friday I have something I want to show you all so please look forward to that extra.

* * *

 _ **-Extra 1-**_

* * *

"One more box to go then you're all packed up kiddo," Misaki says resting Ichigo's things inside a box.

They are both standing inside his semi empty room packing some of things because he will be starting college in a couple of weeks.

"Yup. I'm getting old now," Ichigo fake sulks resting his hand against his forehead.

Misaki chuckles. "Well you act like a child still. Time sure passes by huh? I can almost remember me and Takumi going our separate ways for college."

"Eight months to be exact. I graduated high school then you got married, Misaki Usui. And let's not forget life is peaceful," Ichigo states picking up tape to shut the box tight.

"For now. Our life always seems to have some tiny problem just finding it's way in," Misaki sighs sitting down on his bed. She watches him take a seat beside her. Misaki extends her hand to ruffle his hair. "You're going to be gone soon."

"Just say I'm going to miss you Ichigo," Ichigo says removing her hand to fix his now messy hair.

" Not right now but I do have some rules. Listen close. Rule number one, no staying out too late. You can enjoy a late night gathering here and there but not too much-"

" _I think you need to change that," Ichigo tries to butt in but she carries on._

"Rule number two, no breaking any girl's heart and fooling around-"

" _I can't control broken hearts."_

"-doing crazy things. Rule number three-"

"Misaki why don't you stop pestering the boy," Takumi interrupts walking into Ichigo's room.

"Why do you both keep interrupting me!" Misaki exclaims frustrated as Takumi takes a seat by Ichigo's computer desk. "This was my moment."

"..."

"..."

"Both of you be quiet and let me finish my college speech," Misaki warns the two males in front of her.

Takumi and Ichigo look at each other then laughs.

"So cute."

"Typical Misaki."

They both say at the same time.

"I'm going to miss this. There's nothing like this family huh," Ichigo tells Takumi.

"Nope," Takumi calmly answers.

Misaki smacks her face. "Now you two are having your own conversation. Goodbye."

Misaki hops off the bed to exit the room.

Ichigo and Takumi stands up after her.

"Misa chan!"

"Misaki!"

They both call for her.

"Leave me alone you two baka's!"

Ichigo smiles hearing Misaki's response as he trails after her with Takumi. There is really nothing like this family.


	35. Chapter 35

_**-Extra 2:**_

* * *

Takumi opens the door of his apartment with two large bags in his hands. He steps aside for Misaki and their newborn daughter Sarah Usui to enter. Misaki carefully makes her way to the couch to sit down and rest her feet. Takumi trails behind his wife and child making sure she doesn't trip like the caring father and husband he is.

"Finally home," Misaki says as she takes a seat. She isn't a fan of being stuck in hospital rooms. She is just glad to finally have her daughter home.

She fixes the blanket around Sarah to make sure she is as warm as can be. Takumi puts down the bags on another couch and takes a seat beside Misaki. He looks down at their second child. Misaki's unborn child seven years ago would always be their first child. Now they have a beautiful blonde hair and emerald eye daughter. A splitting image of her father.

The silence in their room was interrupted by the sound of Sarah awakening. Misaki immediately began to feed her since Sarah had been sleeping for a while and is mostly hungry.

Misaki glares at Takumi on the side. "Don't stare too much."

"I won't," Takumi lies knowing well he won't remove his eyes from the sight before him.

It feels as if his life with Misaki is even more complete now. Before he always thought she was all he needed but now having their daughter made it feel like in this moment him and Misaki reached a whole new level in being complete. He has someone else on his lists of protecting.

"Ichigo's going to come by later and so will Kou with Aiko. Who would've thought they'd actually be a couple?"

Takumi chuckles. "It only took her over a year to get him to be her boyfriend."

"You're going to have a lot of strange people around you soon Sarah," Misaki says rocking back and forth.

"Who's more strange than us Misaki?" Takumi questions.

"Speak for yourself idiot."

"No bad language around Sarah," Takumi reminds Misaki. She bites her lip and looks away. Takumi picks up Sarah's tiny hand. "Welcome to the family our little Sarah."


	36. Chapter 36

_**-Extra 3-**_

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

"Sarah, remember when you meet your grandmother you have to be very polite and respect your elders," Misaki lectures her almost five year old daughter. Sarah would be turning five years old in a couple of days.

Sarah nods. "Why haven't I never met my grandma? Why does daddy only visit her?"

"Well sweetheart there was just a few reasons why and I can't really explain it to you right now but one day I will," Misaki tells Sarah.

The day Patricia left Japan many years ago her relationship with Takumi was very rocky but they are now on their way to mending it. Patricia and Misaki are cordial with one another because of Takumi but they hardly ever speak to each other. Every few months Takumi would fly out to see his mother without Misaki. Misaki had told him it was best for him and his mother to fix their relationship alone so no unwanted tension between Misaki and Patricia would cause a riff in their relationship again. It wasn't a "I hate you" kind of tension but a tension being they did not know how to really communicate with each other without it being awkward.

When Sarah was born Patricia never visited in Japan to see her. She only sent gifts through Takumi who would tell her how Sarah was doing. Step by step Patricia grew closer in wanting to see her granddaughter and so for Sarah's fifth birthday Takumi, Misaki and Sarah flew out to england to visit Patricia for a week. Misaki came as requested by Takumi. She has no problem visiting Patricia since Sarah really wants to meet her grandmother.

They are currently at in england right now, inside of Patricia's home.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Usui, Patricia was roaming around the house for a bit and so we lost track of her for a moment. You can be seated in the living room if you-"

"It's okay. We can wait here for her until you find her. This is kind of a big house. I figure she requested to be alone and wandered away?" Takumi questions.

The maids nod.

"Daddy."

Takumi hears Sarah call for him whilst tugging his pants to get his attention. He bends down to his to talk to her.

"Yes princess?"

"Can I go play in the garden while we wait?" She asks her father pointing towards a green house area located to the side of the house.

"Sarah we don't want to get your-"

"Of course princess," Takumi interrupts Misaki.

"Why you little. You'll regret spoiling her one day," Misaki glares at her husband. "You can go help find your mother then, I'll take her for a walk in the greenhouse."

"Seems okay to me. Goodbye for now princess."

"Bye bye daddy," Sarah waves goodbye to her father as mother walks her hand in hand towards the garden. She wants to get a look at all the different types of plants.

"Look at that one mommy," Sarah points to a weird looking plant.

Misaki looks at it not sure what to make of it. "Looks creepy. Is this poisonous? Couldn't be right…." Misaki trails off.

"Who's that mommy?"

Misaki's train of thought is broken by sound of Sarah's voice. She looks to the new direction Sarah is pointing at and realises Patricia had now entered the greenhouse. It seems as though she just came from taking a stroll outside the house. No wonder no one can't find her.

"That's your grandmother," Misaki states.

Sarah gets a little excited. "Really? Can I go say hello?"

Misaki allows her to.

"Hi!" Sarah greets running over to Patricia. She smiles at the woman who has blonde hair just like her. "You're my grandmother right?"

Patricia nods but just stares at the little girl before her. She looks exactly like a girl version of Takumi when he was younger with a hint of Misaki's features here and there. Seeing her in pictures was one thing but in person makes her realise how much she reminds her of Takumi as a child.

"I found you before dad," Sarah jumps up and down. "I'm a better detective than him. Let's go find him with mommy now!"

Sarah extends her tiny hand out for Patricia to take.

Patricia looks away from Sarah and glances at Misaki for a slight second before looking back at Sarah.

"Grandmother?" Sarah questions with her hand still mid air for Patricia to take.

Patricia slowly reaches her hand out to take Sarah's hand. She takes a deep breath then smiles.

"Let's go find him with your mom. Why don't you tell about yourself while we look for him Sarah?"

* * *

 _ **Story update marathon #1 More updates coming soon.**_

 _ **(Please read all of this.)**_

 _ **This is the end of this story. As for this extra it is kind of Patricia accepting that Sarah is her granddaughter by her taking Sarah's hand.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story to the end. I have two new stories I am pre-writing.**_

 _ **Story #1**_

 **Name: World of Riches**

 **Summary: Don't blend in, stand out.**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Story #2**

 **Name: Birth of an Angel**

 **Summary: "Misaki Ayuzawa. Age:25. Cause of death, stabbed in the chest. Will die in two minutes. You've been given a second chance at life as an Angel. Do you accept?" "I accept."**

 **Genre: Romance/Mystery.**


End file.
